Mi unica familia
by cinti.linda
Summary: skye no siempre estuvo sola , tenia un hermano y creia muerto . un hermano con el que se volvera a encontrar y se sorprendera al saber que es un vengador. como reaccionaran ambos equipos al saber de esto?
1. Chapter 1

Skye despierta con la respiración agitada, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esta pesadilla, en la que ve a su hermano irse para no volver, en la que ve a su hermano morir y ella no puede hacer nada. Se tranquiliza cuando se da cuenta que está en su litera en autobús, en un par de horas estarán en el HUB , ella no se permite recordar a su hermano duele menos de esa manera , recordar a la única familia que ha tenido le duele , bueno ahora tiene otra familia pero siempre sentirá ese vacío en su pecho por su hermano.

-no pensé que este lugar fuera tan grande-dijo ella al entrar al hub.

\- espera a ver el triskilion es más grande-le dijo Simmons con entusiasmo .

-entonces A.C con quienes nos reunimos hoy no has dicho nada –pregunto skye con curiosidad

-ya lo veras –le dice el sonriendo un poco sabiendo que ella saltara de la felicidad al conocer a dos vengadores.

Clint Barton despertó esa mañana antes de lo normal , el sabía que ese día sería muy emocional desde que el director furia les dijo a él y natasha que coulson estaba vivo , y el aún no lo podía creer , no hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos , cuantas noches tuvo pesadillas por la culpa. Él había perdido la cuenta.

El y natasha llegaron antes de lo planeado por lo que estaban solos en la sala de juntas , hoy también conocerían al nuevo equipo de coulson .

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió ni skye ni Clint esperaba ver lo que verían.

Cuando skye entro en la sala y vio a Clint la sangre se dreno de sus mejillas, ciertamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba coulson esperaba gritos o saltos de su parte y la expresión de Clint era igual solo que también para su sorpresa él no lo estaba mirando al sino a skye. Natasha estaba igual de sorprendida por la reacción de Clint, en si todo el mundo en esa habitación lo estaba.

Skye no podía creer lo que estaba viendo él estaba vivo y delante de ella, pensó que estaba muerto y no sabía si abrazarlo o golpearlo.

-Clint? –dijo ella apenas en un susurro

-skye! –dijo el sorprendido, el no se sorprendió tanto cuando sintió el puño de skye estamparse contra su mejilla después de todo el le había enseñado

-skye!-exclamaron todos los del equipo. Clint hiso un movimiento con su mano para evitar que natasha hiciera algo contra skye.

-hola –dijo el tratando de aligerar el ambiente ella lo miro

-¡enserio Clinton! ¿Hola? Después de dos malditos años hola es todo lo que tienes que decir –le dijo ella enojada

-creo que podemos darles un par de minutos-dijo coulson para darles un poco de intimidad, natasha vio a Clint y el asintió.

-skye yo… -comenzó a decir el , pero ella solo negaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió más rápida he irregular, le estaba dando un ataque de pánico ella los tenía cuando más joven-ok skye tienes que calmarte o te vas a desmayar, sigue mi respiración –le dijo el ella no muy contenta le hiso caso ella no quería desmayarse después de unos minutos ella logro tranquilizarse el, la jalo para abrazarla ella lo golpeo con sus puños en su pecho por unos instantes hasta que se rindió y lo abrazo de vuelta él podía sentir las lágrimas de ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron

-te creí muerto Clint, cuando no recibí noticias tuyas, siempre respete tu trabajo y el hecho de que te ibas por mucho tiempo pero nunca dejaste de dar señales de vida, y luego te vi en las noticias cuando lo de nueva york y aun cuando eso termino no tuve noticias tuyas así que mi conclusión fue la más lógica estabas muerto, por qué ¿?-le pregunto ella dolida el suspiro

-tuve una misión muy larga y no pude comunicarme contigo y después de lo de nueva york no tenía cara para mirarte, loki me utilizo como podía mirarte skye después de matar a gente buena lo siento tanto skye –le dijo el ella negó

-eres un idiota eso no fue tu maldita culpa, jamás podría juzgarte ni odiarte, créeme si ya odio a loki por lo que le hiso a A.C ahora lo odio mas

-A.C? –pregunto el

-así lo llamo a coulson ya sabes por agente coulson –le explico ella ,el negó sorprendido pero con una sonrisa solo skye haría algo así

-ahora señorita quieres explicar que haces con coulson-le pregunto el en ese tono de hermano mayor que tanto había extrañado

-dejémoslo en que me ofreció un trabajo –le dijo ella con la tonta esperanza de que él lo dejara pasar, ella no quería contarle lo de la marea o lo de miles lo estúpida que había sido.

-o no señorita quiero saberlo como es que apareciste en los radares de SHIELD-le dijo el ella suspiro – coulson me lo dirá pero preferiría que lo hicieras tú

-podemos hacerlo luego según recuerdo tenemos una misión y todos deben de estar muy confundidos –le pidió, el acepto sabiendo que ella tiene razón además tendrían tiempo.

Clint salió y les hiso señas para que entraran , coulson se acercó a skye al verla con rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas.

-estas bien skye –le pregunto preocupado

-si A.C –le dijo ella

-Barton que está pasando-pregunto coulson, Clint Sondrio podía ver lo mucho coulson se preocupa por skye ya que su tono fue casi paternal.

-ella es mi hermana –dijo el sin mas

-pero skye dijo no tener familia –dijo Ward

-bueno es una historia larga –dijo skye

-tenemos tiempo –dijo coulson

-conocí a Clint cuando tenía 5 en el orfanato el tenía 15 , yo estaba regresando de mi sexta casa de acogida y bueno los niños eran malos conmigo y las monjas no me querían mucho , pero el cuido de mi aun cuando se fue prometió siempre encontrarme y de alguna manera lo hiso siempre

-poco despues te uniste a SHIELD-dijo coulson mirando a Clint el asintió

-me escape del orfanato cuando tenía 15 y el sorprendiéndome de nuevo me encontró y siempre estuvo ahí yo sabía que él trabajaba para shield y no lo veía durante meses pero yo lo entendía

-entonces como terminaste viviendo en una camioneta –pregunto coulson Clint miro sorprendido a skye ella lo mira diciéndolo con la mirada que luego

-eso es tema para otro día-dijo ella algo incomoda.

-por que no dijiste nada skye te habría ayudado a contactar con el –le dijo coulson

-porque pensé que estaba muerto y no tenía sentido yo no quería saber cómo había muerto, y hablar del dolía demasiado no tenía sentido-dijo ella –así que cuando lo vi bueno creo que mi reacción es justificada, el merecía ese golpe.

-así que estas vivo coulson –dijo Clint por primera vez desde que entraron en la sala de juntas notando el hecho de que coulson estaba vivo.

-sí, pero estuve muerto por un tiempo, pero furia se negó a dejarme morir y yo no podía decirles nada, pero tendremos tiempo de hablar todos , deja te presento a mi equipo.-dijo coulson

-leo fitz , jemma Simmons , ambos son científicos , grant Ward el especialista , Melinda may , y por supuesto skye

-encantada de conocerlos cierto fitz , es un honor –dijo jemma saludando tanto a Clint como a natasha.

-es verdad Simmons es un placer conocerlos

-ward –saludaron nat y Clint

-romanoff , Barton –saludo el ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz de verce pero no dijeron nada.

-es bueno verte de nuevo Melinda –dijo Clint

-lo mismo digo –dijo Melinda sorprendiendo un poco a skye

-Melinda es un placer verte de nuevo –dijo nat

-lo se nat hace mucho tiempo –dijo ella

-esto es tan emocionante conocerte por fin llevaba años escuchando de ti –dijo skye

-es bueno conocerte también –dijo natasha

-bien pongámonos a trabajar – dijo coulson

Las dos horas que siguieron se la pasaron planeando la misión se trataba de un 0-84 en Rusia por eso natasha estaba ahí y Clint solo para dar apoyo , skye se encargaría de darles acceso al edificio, por lo que se quedara en el hub junto con coulson , may y Simmons , los únicos que irán serían fitz para trasladar el 0-84 con seguridad , Ward , Clint y natasha.

-has el favor de regresar –le dijo skye a Clint antes de partir

-claro que si esto es pan comido –le dijo besando su frente.

-tengan cuidado robot –le dijo skye a Ward golpeando con su dedo sobre el pecho de Ward

-claro que si novata-dijo el , a lo lejos Clint los observaba con interés

-buena suerte –dijo coulson.

Ya en el quinjet en la cabina de piloto Clint y natasha estaban ahí sin hablar

-así que tu hermana –dijo ella de repente

-si mi hermana –dijo el

-por qué no me lo dijiste –pregunto ella, ellos se cuentan todo

-por qué , quería protegerla nat , tu sabes lo peligroso que este mundo en el que trabajamos , ella es lo único que tengo , mi única familia aparte de ti y coulson , solo quería mantenerla a salvo , pero al parecer no lo he logrado por que esta con SHIELD

-ella es un adulto Clint , no te puedes culpar por eso –dijo ella sabiendo que era inútil

-la deje por dos años nat , sola y ahora me entero de que la encontraron viviendo en una furgoneta-ella no dijo nada , no tenía nada que decir y aunque lo tuviera no serviría de nada.

Después de un par de horas por fin llegaron a su destino pero el único problema era el acceso al edificio y a la sala de seguridad.

-listo ahora podrán entrar –dijo skye después de unos segundos, entre Clint , natasha t Ward se encargaron de despejar el camino , cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de seguridad , parecía realmente difícil de entrar , nat intento hackear su sistema pero era demasiado complicado para ella.

-skye tenemos que entrar en la sala pero esta muy bien protegida crees poder –pregunto Ward

-estoy en ello dame un minuto –dijo ella sin parar de teclear, despues de un minuto y medio –listo ahora pueden entrar, también he a pagado todas las cámaras de seguridad –dijo ella coulson le sonrió,

Natasha miro a Clint sorprendida por skye, él se veía igual de sorprendido. Lograron recuperar el 0-84 que era un tipo de armo con poder de tercer acto , muy similar al que encontraron en Perú, que también se decidió destruir.

-bueno buen trabajo y muchas gracias natasha, Clint-dijo coulson

-ahora tenemos 72 horas libres disfruten de ellas –dijo coulson viendo principalmente a skye, dijo todos comenzaron a entrar en el autobús por sus cosas

-supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, me esperas aquí o me acompañas por mis cosas-le pregunto ella, natasha había desaparecido simplemente

-te acompaño quiero ver como es por dentro el quiero ver dónde estás viviendo –dijo el ella asintió.

Skye le mostro un poco del avión, hasta que llegaron a su litera ella abrió su puerta

-y esta es mi litera donde he vivido los últimos dos meses –le dijo ella sacando una de sus bolsas con ropa, el sonrió al ver la muñeca hawaiana en su ventana.

-bien así que cual es el plan –pregunto ella mientras salían del avión.

-bien primero podríamos ir al hotel a dejar tus cosas y luego bajamos a comer –le dijo Clint, ella asintió tomaron un taxi y Clint dio las instrucciones al conductor, llegaron a un gran hotel después de discutir por 10 minutos ella tuvo que aceptar que el pagara por su habitación el tomo una que estaba al lado de la de ella.

Después de unos minutos ambos se reunieron a fuera de sus habitaciones para luego bajar al restaurante del hotel.

-asi que contestaras a mi pregunta –pregunto Clint ella suspiro resignada

-te lo contare pero primero necesito una copa –le dije ella

-tan mal –pregunto el , ella asintió pidieron un par de whisky y dos hamburguesas . –bien ya tienes tu copa , como es que terminaste viviendo en una camioneta , que paso con matt –le pregunto el

-matt es un idiota y sabes que yo no le caía bien así que en cuanto noto que no volverías después de dos meses me hecho-le dijo ella – y por eso me quede sin casa así que los primeros días logre encontrar lugares donde dormir, tenía dinero ahorrado y trabaje un par de semanas como camarera y logre comprarme mi camioneta-le dijo ella sonriendo con nostalgia extrañaba su camioneta , el puso en su lista hacerle una visita a matt

-lo siento skye –dijo el

-esta bien , fue lo mejor mi camioneta era genial –dijo ella , el asitio aun sintiéndose culpable

-asi que dime como conociste a coulson –pregunto el ella realmente no quería contárselo, pero el le estaba dando esa mirada, de "tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

-bien te lo diere , después de un par de meses viviendo sola y creyéndote muerto yo , me uní a la marea creciente, para encontrar algo sobre mis padres Clint y bueno solo encontré un documento redactado por SHIELD , el punto es que hackie SHIELD , que en esos momentos no era mi grupo favorito, no después de nueva york , y conocí a coulson cuando intentaba ayudar a un hombre que tenía poderes y me deje agarrar por SHIELD para obtener información, así que coulson y Ward aparecieron y me llevaron, Ward insiste que fue un arresto pero yo digo que fue un secuestro, por lo regular un arresto implica que te lean tus derecho , el solo puso una bolsa en mi cabeza , pero bueno ese no es el punto , les ayude en cuanto me di cuenta que era lo mejor para mi amigo, cuando termino esa misión coulson me ofreció un puesto como consultora y aquí estoy –le conto skye , por su parte Clint estaba sorprendido

-por qué SHIELD ,si tanto los odiabas –le pregunto el

-al principio fue por curiosidad y por saber más de mis padres pero después todo cambio, me di cuenta que a pesar de lo estúpido que es su protocolo, protegen a las personas y coulson –dijo ella sonriendo, el la miro y lo supo coulson tenía ese efecto en la gente

-él es la única persona después de ti que ha creído en mí que me ha valorado , no solo por mis habilidades sino por mí, y me ha enseñado que puedo hacer cosas buenas , aun cuando traicioné al equipo él me apoyo Clint-le dijo ella , Clint asintió eso es exactamente lo que coulson hiso por él y natasha.

-los traicionaste –le pregunto

-si fue una estupidez, creí en miles y resulto solo ser que él no era quien yo creía, pero bueno ahora eso ya no importa , estoy entrenando para ser una agente de campo , Ward es mi OS –le dijo ella el negó , no ni de broma su hermanita se convertiría en agente de campo.

-no skye es peligroso , no sabes en que te estas metiendo –le dije el , ella conto mentalmente hasta diez

-si lo se , he estado ya en un par de misiones se lo que implica –le dijo ella

-no voy a dejar que coulson te arriesgue más de lo que ya lo hace skye –le dijo el , el tendría una conversación con coulson.

-te quiero Clint mucho , pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso , creí que estarías orgullos de mi pero al parecer no me crees capaz –dijo ella intentado contener las lágrimas y salió del restaurante, Clint se golpeo mentalmente eres un idiota pensó mientras pagaba la cuenta , sabia que lo mejor era dejar que skye se calmara antes de ir a hablar con ella

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Holaa! Que les parecio el capitulo , díganme que opinan , sus sugerencias todo lo que quieran por favor ya saben con un hermoso REWIEV**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **By cinti**


	2. Chapter 2

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Clint no se sorprendió cuando se encontró con natasha en el elevador.

-que paso y skye –le pregunto natasha, ella solo había visto a skye salir del restaurante.

-esta en el maldito proceso para convertirse en agente de campo y su jodido OS es Ward –le dijo el tratando de calmarse, nat ahora entendía su molestia conocía a Clint lo suficiente como para saber que era muy protector con la gente que quiere y se trata de su hermanita.

-Clint no es una niña, y por lo poco que he podido ver de ella es muy capaz y dudo mucho que te haga caso, no sería mejor que la ayudes si va hacer esto lo mejor es que este preparada para lo que vienes –le dijo nat con una sonrisa esa sonrisa de "yo tengo toda la razón y lo sabes" Clint sabía que tenía razón.

Después de eso natasha se fue dejándolo, Clint sabía que tenía que hablar con skye. Por lo que toco su puerta pero no iba con las manos vacías tenía un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate con una bola de helado de vainilla.

Cuando skye escucho los golpes en su puerta sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, primero pensó en no abrirle pero lo cierto era que ella no quera estar peleada con el por lo que abrió, skye sonrió cuando vio lo que Clint tenía en la mano esa era siempre la oferta de paz.

-me conoces demasiado bien –le dijo ella finalmente tomando el planto dejándolo pasar , Clint suspiro tranquilo bueno al menos no le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, ambos se sentaron en el sillón que había en la suite.

-no me crees capaz de hacerlo Clint –pregunto skye finamente, ella realmente quería que Clint la apoyara.

-sé que eres capaz así que sácate esa estupidez de la cabeza-le dijo Clint conocía muy bien a skye y aunque ella siempre aparentaba seguridad a veces tendía a no ver lo valiosa que es.

-entonces que es Clint-le pregunto

-es peligroso skye muy peligroso yo no quiero que te pase nada –le dijo el, skye asintió.

-lo se clint se que es peligroso pero sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo ayudar , además creo que es mas seguro para mi aprender no quiero estar indefensa en las misiones y créeme ya he estado en situaciones en las que saber defenderme me haría las cosas mas sencillas-le dijo skye.

-lo sé y lo entiendo simplemente me gustaría poder meterte en una caja de cristal y mantenerte a salvo, pero sé que ya no eres una niña además eres tan malditamente terca, está bien si quieres ser una agente de campo te voy a ayudar. Lo primero no confíes en Ward –le dijo Clint, la sonrisa de skye desapareció de su rostro antes eso ultimo

-por que dices eso clint –le pregunto.

-solo confía en mi el no es de fiar –le dijo simplemente

-se que la mayor parte del tiempo parece un robot pero es bueno en su trabajo –le dijo skye

-lo es pero solo ten cuidado con el, vale algo en el no encaja y te lo dice un espía entrenado, acércate a may ella puede ayudarte mucho y quizás pueda enseñarte un par de cosas útiles –le dijo

-si bueno ella y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones –le dijo skye

-se que puede ser un poco estricta pero es buena skye digna de confianza trata de acercarte a ella y no tengo que decirte que coulson es digno –le dijo skye asintió.

-mañana entrenaremos quiero enseñarte un par de cosas si vas a hacer esta locura lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de enseñarte un par de cosas pulga –le dijo skye puso los ojos en blanco por el apodo.

-bien pero por favor dime que no me tengo que despertar a las 5 am –le pregunto, Clint rodo los ojos negando.

-así que dime como estas –le pregunto skye , ahora que tenía tiempo de observarlo podía decir que algo había cambiado en él, por su parte Clint no sabía cómo responder a eso porque ni el mismo lo sabía.

-estoy bien –le dijo el, ella suspiro

-para ser un espía mientes fatal Clint, además te conozco muy bien y no estas precisamente bien, no como la última vez que te vi-le dijo ella , Clint suspiro podía ser el mejor espía pero skye siempre había sido muy buena leyéndolo, la única persona que podía leerlo de la misma manera era nat.

-hasta ayer me culpaba por la muerte de coulson y puede que no sea mi culpa su muerte pero la de otros agentes si skye, si hubiera sido más fuerte tal vez eso no habría pasado –le dijo el siendo honesto con ella, skye odiaba ver esa mirada en Clint.

-no fue tu culpa Clint, fue de loki y no fuiste débil estamos hablando de magia o tecnología de asgard y ya nos hemos topado con un par de objetos asgardianos y te puedo decir que no estamos listos para ellos, estamos indefensos y sé que ahora mismo a pesar de que te diga que no fue tu culpa no me crees y está bien , pero si tengo que decírtelo todos los días hasta que lo aceptes lo hare-le dijo ella abrazándolo , dios cuanto la había extrañado pensó Clint. Después del abrazo, comieron en silencio del pastel , ahí fue cuando Clint noto el brazalete de skye, Clint no necesito preguntar ya que skye noto lo que Clint estaba mirando

-si este es mi castigo por lo miles controla mis movimientos y limita mis acciones en una computadora si es el peor castigo para un hacker pero está bien lo merezco por completo-le dijo ella, el noto la tristeza en sus palabras, y ahora que lo pensaba quien mierda es miles.

-quien es miles-pregunto por fin, skye había esperado esa pregunta desde el momento que lo había mencionado en el restaurante.

-mi ex, lo conocí en Texas, cuando compre mi camioneta comencé a viajar por el país a cualquier lado donde tuviera trabajo, el me metió en marea y fue bueno para mi en ese momento el me dio cariño Clint y era divertido, creo que por un tiempo si lo ame pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, él lo dijo yo tenía otras prioridades y otras metas y el no encajaba en ellas. Y resulto que no era quien yo pensaba quien era, el vendió esa información por dinero Clint, algo que va en contra de todo lo que se supone que creíamos, hacktivistas y un hombre murió por eso y ese el final de la historia terminamos definitivamente –le dijo ella, Clint asintió.

-y hablando de que hay entre tú y natasha –le pregunto skye, Clint no esperaba esa pregunta

-solo somos compañeros skye , como hermanos –le dijo el, ella rodeo los ojos.

-síguete diciendo eso Clint, no la conozco pero llevo escuchando de ella años Clint y por lo poco que he visto la tensión sexual es palpable pero claro sigue mintiéndote-le dijo ella burlonamente.

Hablaron de todo lo que se habían perdido en esos dos años , o al menos las cosas que no estaban clasificadas, Clint se sorprendió con la historia de cuando habían hecho un agujero al autobús. O sobre su misión en malta.

Skye tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir en una cama como esa grande y cómoda, pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por Clint que la despertó a las 7 de la mañana skye gimió

-vete Clint-dijo ella tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

-nada de eso skye vamos tienes que levantarte, quieres ser un agente de campo o no –le pregunto el , ella suspiro sabía que él no la dejaría dormir más.

-bien ya estoy despierta, deja que me cambie al menos –le dijo , Clint son rio divertido skye nunca había sido buena en levantarse temprano.

-tienes 5 minutos pulga –le dijo saliendo.

Skye no tardo en vestirse , cuando estuvo lista ella y Clint tomaron un taxi rumbo a el hub , ahí para sorpresa de skye natasha los estaba esperando.

-lista para el entrenamiento –le pregunto natasha.

-si supongo que si agente romanoff –respondió skye aunque tenía la sensación de que no estaba ni cerca de estar lista.

-solo natasha skye –le dijo nat , skye asintió.

-bien ahora dinos que es lo que te ha enseñado Ward –pregunto natasha

-bueno por lo regular trabajamos con el saco de boxeo, barras también me ha estado enseñando a disparar el dice que no soy tan mala solo que tengo que dejar de decir bang! Cada vez que jalo el gatillo-dijo ella

-bien ese es el estilo de Ward pero es un hombre y no sabe aprovechar tu estatura –le dijo nat

Por las próximas horas skye entreno no solo con nat también con Clint , le enseñaron un par de técnicas adecuadas para su estatura y peso , también a usar cuchillos nat dijo que una de las mejores armas para un chica eran los cuchillos , fáciles de ocultar y muy efectivos si sabes usarlos.

Después de eso pasaron al campo de tiro , Clint le enseño a armar y desarmar un arma. Diciéndole que lo primero es conocer tu arma al derecho y al revés.

-ten quiero ver si aún recuerdas como se usa –le dijo Clint entregándole un arco que se ajustara a ella, skye sonrió, cuando tenía 12 Clint comenzó a enseñarle a disparar con el arco, siempre entrenaban en algún parque, en la encontraba donde fuera que ella estuviera cada tantos meses para practicar.

-sabe disparar un arco –pregunto natasha sorprendida, al ver a skye tomando el arco casi como profesional.

-es mi hermana claro que sabe disparar un arco, pero quiero ver que tan oxidada esta-dijo el.

Los dos primeros disparos fueron malos, pero skye era buena con el arco , por lo que una vez cómoda de nuevo comenzó a disparar y para sorpresa de nat dio en el blanco todas las siguientes veces que disparo. Clint sonrió esa es su hermana.

-nada mal skye, seguro que no has practicado –le pregunto, skye sonrió con suficiencia.

-muy segura, lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, fue como volver a montar en bici -le dijo ella

-eres buena pero tienes que practicar-le dijo el

-no tengo un arco Clint –le dijo ella, el asintió, regresaron al gimnasio

-o por favor chicos estoy muerta, no creo que vuelva a quejarme de mis sesiones con Ward –dijo ella acostándose en la colchoneta, skye sentía que le dolían músculos que no sabía que tenía.

-hemos terminado por hoy skye pero mañana te queremos aquí a la misma hora –dijo natasha, skye extendió la mano hacia Clint para que la ayudara a pararse.

Cuando estaba por salir a almorzar Simmons entro.

-skye podemos hablar es fitz –le dijo Simmons, skye asintió algo preocupada por lo ansiosa que se veía Simmons

-nos vemos en un rato Clint, adiós nat, diviértanse pero no hagas nada que yo no haría Clint-le dijo ella burlonamente.

-me agrada , ella es diferente no fangirlio y no tiene miedo de quejarse de mi –le dijo natasha sorprendida , por lo regular las personas le tienen miedo , también la mayoría de los agentes eso incluía a Simmons y fitz que a pesar de ser amables podía ver el miedo en sus miradas pero skye no.

-si ella siempre fue así desde que era una niña, ella ve las cosas buenas de la personas nat no es ingenua pero ve lo bueno en la gente sin prestarle atención a lo malo , me encanta es lo que la hace tan única-le dijo el

-una gran cualidad pero también una debilidad, pero por lo que veo en ella puedo entender por qué coulson la quiere en su equipo. –dijo nat, Clint sonrió nat no era de las que dan cumplidos sin ser honestos.

-lo se, se que puede ser una buena agente natasha coulson siempre tuvo un buen ojo para reclutar.

Después de que Simmons la deja cambiarse en el autobús salio a buscarla al laboratorio

-bien dime que pasa-le pregunto

-Ward y fitz se fueron a una misión solos –dijo jemma

-que? Sin nosotros –pregunto skye sorprendida – pero si necesitan nuestra ayuda- skye y jemma o mejor dicho skye intento que may le dijera algo pero nada.

-miren ustedes pueden estar bien con no saber nada pero yo no , necesito respuesta y se quien las tiene-dijo skye con seguridad

\- de quien hablas skye –le pregunto Simmons

-coulson obviamente hablo de coulson- dijo ella

Skye y Simmons salieron a buscarlo , skye en cuanto vio a coulson se acercó a el

-hey coulson que bueno que te veo –dijo ella cuando logro alcanzarlo. Coulson que por su parte estaba preocupado por la misión, suspiro cuando skye lo alcanzo

-skye prometí ver el archivo de tus padres-le dijo el tratando de calmarla

\- si lo se , no es eso yo solo quería saber mas de la misión de Ward y Fitz , jemma está empezando a desequilibrarse sin Fitz y quiero ayudar a calmarla un poco-le dijo skye con la esperanza de que coulson le diera respuestas.

-se que esto es difícil de escuchar pero no tienes autorización para conocer los detalles de esta misión –le dijo el , sabiendo que skye no estaba contenta con esa respuesta , skye se estaba desesperando de esta actitud de coulson algo andaba mas ella lo sabia

-pero tengo ojos , vi seis escuadrones de equipo táctico, 3 cajas de lanza granadas y un grupo de analistas a operaciones , me estas diciendo que eso no tiene nada que ver con la misión de Ward y fitz –le pregunto ella con incredulidad –i acierto confírmamelo sin decir nada –le dijo ella.

-confía en el sistema –se limitó a decir dejándola. En cuanto Simmons vio a coulson irse corrió hacia skye.

-y bien –pregunto ella

-nada esta actuando como una versión robótica de sí mismo, si queremos la verdad tendremos que conseguirlo nosotras mismo.

-ok como piensa..? oh no ,No, no –dijo Simmons al entender que quería hacer skye.

-si –dijo skye esa era la única manera que se le ocurría

-No! ¡No pienso ser parte de tus travesuras de chica rebelde! –dijo Simmons negando – me gusta seguir las reglas , hacer lo que se espera de mi me hace sentir bien –dijo skye se estaba frustrando tomo a Simmons por los hombros y la sacudió un poco para hacerla entender.

-¡Simmons despierta! Ward y fitz fueron a una misión de dos hombres de alto secreto pero mira a tu alrededor! Hay mas hombres , por lo que o esto es mas grande de lo que nos dijeron o algo salió mal. Y tal vez no hay nada podamos hacer para ayudar pero tenemos que saber si podemos. Que pasa si están heridos o están siendo torturados –dijo skye preocupada, tortura fue la palabra clave para que simmons tomara una decisión

-fitz.. torturado.. que tenias planeado-le pregunto , skye asintió tranquila de contar con el apoyo de Simmons

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Tanto Clint como natasha estaban en busca de coulson querían hablar con el después de todo lo pasado el dia anterior no habían podido hablar y si que tenían muchas preguntas.

Cuando lo localizaron estaban por acercarse cuando Clint vio que skye lo alcanzo y por la forma en que coulson se tensó algo le dijo que algo no andaba bien.

-espera quiero que esta pasando coulson se ve tenso –le dijo Clint , nat asintió totalmente de acuerdo, se acercaron de tal manera que pudieran escuchar la conversación pero sin ser vistos.

-skye prometí ver el archivo de tus padres-le dijo, clint se estaba interesando cada vez mas en este asunto de los padres de skye , que era tan secreto sobre eso.

\- si lo se , no es eso yo solo quería saber mas de la misión de Ward y Fitz , jemma está empezando a desequilibrarse sin Fitz y quiero ayudar a calmarla un poco-dijo ella , pero para Clint y natasha era claro que eso no era toda la verdad.

\- se que esto es difícil de escuchar pero no tienes autorización para saber los detalles de esta misión-le dijo coulson en ese tono tranquilo pero a la vez firme que tanto clint como natasha conocían muy bien.

\- pero tengo ojos , vi seis escuadrones de equipo táctico, 3 cajas de lanza granadas y un grupo de analistas a operaciones , me estás diciendo que eso no tiene nada que ver con la misión de Ward y fitz-pregunto ella . Natasha se sorprendió de la suspicacia de skye.

-confía en el sistema –se limito a decir coulson, Clint vio la mirada de skye

\- oh mierda! –maldijo

-que?- pregunto natasha , clint suspiro

-esa mirada la conozco tan malditamente bien, ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados –dijo el natasha asintió.

Escucharon la pequeña charla entre Simmons y skye, Clint no tuvo que decirle nada a natasha se conocían demasiado bien , por lo que siguieron a skye y a Simmons para ver qué demonios iban a hacer y si necesitaban ayuda se la darían.

-bien Simmons tienes una unidad flash que ejecutara un rastreador señuelo y utilizara el historial de navegación para simular mi actividad habitual , asique mientras SHIELD cree que estoy revisando mi Facebook estaré hackeando los archivos de la misión. Ahora solo tendre tres minutos –escucharon que skye le indicaba a simmons que estaba mas que nerviosa. Nat estaba muy sorprendida por las habilidades de skye.

-ahora tenemos que conseguir acceso al panel , ok ahora solo encuentra un puerto de USB

-ok simmons solo síguele el juego –le dijo skye , ellos se acercaron mas al notar el problema de Simmons con el agente sitwell.

-simmons! Céntrate, solo inventa una excusa y sal de ahí, solo dile algo –clint escucho claramente la preocupación en la voz de skye , podían decir sin temor a equivocarse que simmons no podría mentir ni para salvar su vida – solo deja de hablar y sal de ahí-indico skye, pero ninguno de los tres esperaba que simmons le disparara a el agente sitwell con lo que parecía un tranquilizante.

-oh dios mio , dios mio! –exclamo skye , simmons salio

-ok dispare al agente sitwell , eso estuvo bien?-pregunto simmons aun nerviosa

\- no , eso fue terrible, tu eres terrible en esto –le dijo ella

-ya lo creo –dijo clint por fin acercándose a ellas , skye salto

-¡mierda Clint! me espantaste que bueno que solo eres tu-dijo skye tranquila de que solo era clint.

-necesitamos ayuda tienes que ir a buscar a may –le dijo skye a simmons

-que? ¡no! –nego simmons , skye volvió a tomarla por los hombros

-escucha , esa unidad flash solo me da tres minutos para acceder a la computadora central para saber que le paso con los chicos , asi que vas a ir por may y decirle que fue un accidente.

-ella tiene razón yo te acompaño –dijo natasha quería asegurarse de que simmons no se topara con alguien y la pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que estaba

-me harán una corte marcial –dijo simmons en voz baja.

Clint vio como skye se puso a trabajar, entro con demaciada facilidad a los archivos.

-dime cuanto tiempo tengo –le pidió skye a clint sin apartar la mirada de la computadora.

\- dos minutos 10 segundos –dijo el , vio que skye comenzó buscar un archivo la fecha la conocía bien era el dia que habia llegado a st agnes, pero el archivo estaba censurado.

-cuanto tengo 45 segundos –le dijo el no muy seguro de que pudiera encontrar lo que buscaban , pero para su sorpresa lo hiso , skye sintió como si le hubieran aventado un balde de agua helada , no hay extracción, Clint maldijo para sus adentros no hay extracción, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos que no notaron que coulson estaba ahí , solo lo notaron cuando cerro el portátil.

Coulson se sintió decepcionado al ver a skye hackeando shield de nuevo y le sorprendió que Clint estuviera con ella.

-que te dije –le pregunto coulson , skye lo miro molesta

-que confiera en el sistema , que acaba de mandar a Ward y a fitz a una misión suicida –dijo ella, clint no intevino los dejo hablar pero no se separó del lado de skye, pero puedo ver un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de coulson cuando skye dijo eso

-te dije que iba a conseguir respuestas sobre tu familia –le dijo coulson

-eso no es lo que estaba buscando , yo estaba tratando de averiguar que esta pasando con Ward y fitz –dijo skye defendiéndose

-es una operación clasificada –insistio coulson clint tuvo que evitar soltar un resoplido ante eso

-¡no! ¡es una misión suicida , lo vi todo la colocación de tropas , el asalto aéreo. Una vez que Ward y fits desactiven el arma atacaran el lugar sin un plan de extracción y nos lo ocultaste –le grito skye , coulson estaba sorprendido por esta información pero no podía dejar de estar molesto con skye por hacer esto, por su parte clint era solo un observador silencioso, clint también pudo ver como coulson se calmaba a si mismo antes de responder a skye le habia tomado muchos años conocerlo tan bien.

\- yo no estaba ocultando nada , no tienes autorización para saber que no hay extracción –dijo el clint podía ver la clara mentira en coulson pero no dijo nada , skye estaba que echaba humo

\- esto es lo que hace SHIELD? Los de nivel 5 son mas prescindibles que los de nivel 8? Eso es lo que soy para ti , lo que somos para ti un numero? –dijo skye dolida y no era era la única a coulson le habían dolido sus palabras también.

-si SHIELD mantiene secretos para ti es por una buen razón –dijo el clint en esta ocacion no pudo evitar su resoplido , coulson le dio una mirada.

-por que le gusta mantener todos los secre-comenzo a decir skye

-no me interrumpas! –dijo coulson alzando un poco la voz , clint noto como skye se tenso.

-hackeaste un ordenador seguro de nivel 8 , vistes los planes operativos para los que no tienes un contexto , si los datos salen de aquí toda la operación podría quedar comprometida poniendo miles de vidas en peligro , incluyendo las de Ward y fitz- dijo coulson , clint asintió coulson tenia razón pero era una mierda

-lo se, se trata de las personas que nos importa , en el avión siempre me estas diciendo que piense fuera del manual eso es precisamente lo que hice, me Sali del manuela para cuidar del equipo , porque es lo que tú me has enseñado-dijo skye , toma esa pensó Clint , Clint pudo ver el orgullo en la mirada de coulson ante lo que dijo skye pero rápidamente se recuperó.

-nuestro equipo puedo salirse del manual porque hay uno , porque hay una organización que nos cuida las espaldas , tu quieres ser parte de eso , ¿quieres? –le pregunto

-si –skye dijo pero clint podía escuchar aun el enojo en sus palabras, coulson toe un respiro, clint pudo ver lo mucho que coulson se preocupa por skye , lo vio calmarse se acerco un poco a ella.

-algún día te voy a necesitar para que guardes un secreto y voy a necesitar confiar en que podrás guardarlo-dijo el dándose la vuelta pero antes de que desapareciera de su vista skye lo detuvo

-puedo hacerte una pregunta mas – le pregunto claramente dolida por la conversación que acababan de tener.

-que –pregunto coulson mirándola

\- ¿sabias que no habia plan de extracción para Ward y fitz?-pregunto skye temiendo a la respuesta

-eso es clasificado –dijo el saliendo de ahí , clint no quería ser victoria hand en este momento era claro que coulson no sabía jamás lo habría permitido, pudo ver como skye se desiflo finalmente , el apretó su hombro para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella, no habia queríado intervenir por que era algo que skye tenia que hacer sola , pero estaba muy sorprendido por la manera en la que se enfrento a coulson.

-mierda –finalmente dijo skye – siento que vieras eso tengto que irme tengo que encontrar a may

-hey esta bien , vamos como si fuera quedarme fuera de esto.

Cuando encontraron a may ya se estaban preparando.

-no tenemos que interferir con la operación con nosotros 5 es mas que suficiente – dijro may subiendo en el autobús

-con nosotros seis –dijo coulson desde la parte de arriba , tanto clint y natasha sonrieron ese era su jefe, skye se sorprendio

-pense que teníamos que ser nivel 8 para discutir esto –dijo skye

-no estamos discutiendo nada-dijo el con una sonrisa la cual skye devolvió , natasha que no habia visto la discusión entre ese par , noto la valentía de skye no le importaba romper las reglas para cuidar de lo que creía era correcto.

Ya en el aire Clint entro en la oficina de coulson.

-así que lo rumores de tu muerte fueron muy exagerados –dijo sentándose frente a el

-solo un poco –dijo coulson

-así que, que tal lo está haciendo mi hermanita –pregunto clint

-tiene potencial ella es diferente la veo siendo una gran agente –dijo coulson , clint seguía viendo ese orgullo y cariño casi paternal. –pero dios es claro que es tu hermana

-que puedo decir coulson siempre fue así des de que era una niña , quiero que me prometas que la mantendrás tan segura como puedas, ella es la única familia que me queda coulson

-no tienes ni que decírmelo Clint voy a procurar mantenerla a salvo- dijo el

-sé que lo harás confió en ti , y ella te admira-le dijo clint

-por que no me dijiste que tenias una hermana podríamos haberla mantenido a salvo –le pregunto coulson queriendo haber podido estar para ellos.

-por que la estaba protegiendo de este mundo que tu y yo sabemos que es peligroso , pero al parecer fue inútil , la búsqueda de sus padres la trae a shield.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Mientras estaban de camino skye se sentó junto a natasha , no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

-eres buena , stark estaría alucinando –le dijo nat a skye , skye sonrió ante eso.

-es bueno ponerle cara al nombre, desde que tenía 10 no he parado de oír de ti-le dijo skye

-no le creas nada –dijo nat sonriendo

-solo dice cosas buenas de ti, que tal mal esta realmente –le pregunto sorprendiendo a nat que no sabia que decirle , skye al notar su debate agrego- puedo contar con mi mano las veces que el volvió y no fue el mismo yo nunca pregunte mas de la cuento solo me aseguraba de que entendiera que no era su culpa, pero nunca lo habia visto como ahora y me duele pero el no va hablar conmigo no quiere preocuparme, yo no te pido que traiciones su confianza por que se que no le aras , por lo que también estoy muy agradecida , pero solo quiero saber que tan malo es. – nat asintió

-malo muy malo, muchos han dejado de confiar en el , el mismo a dejado de confiar .-le dijo . skye asintió odiaba que clint se torturara de esa manera

-bien supongo que solo tengo que hacer lo que le dije, decirle todos los días que nada fue su culpa hasta que le entre en esa cabeza dura y lo crea, se que no nos conocemos y que no debería pedirte ningún favor pero podrías mantener un ojo en el , y si notas de plano esta muy mal llámame el es todo lo que tengo natasha –le dijo , si nat ya le agradaba skye con esto confiaba plenamente en ella , podía ver la honestidad de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos.

-lo prometo skye – le dijo

-gracias –dijo ella.

El rescate fue relativamente sencillo, todos se sentían tranquilos al tener el equipo completo ahora.

Regresaron al hub solo para dar el informe de la misión y recoger sus cosas. Tanto Clint y natasha se despidieron del equipo de coulson dejando hasta el final a skye, el equipo decidió darle privacidad.

Skye estaba intentando no llorar había tenido tan poco tiempo con Clint pero ahora sabia que estaba vivo.

-ten aquí están nuestros números personales y los de emergencia –le dijo Clint entregándole una pequeña hoja – trata de aprendértelos de memoria- skye asintió

Clint tomo la caja que traía para skye y se la dio era enorme

-no la habrás hasta que estés en el aire-le dijo ella asintió dejando la caja en el piso y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-no vuelvas a desaparecer clint, júralo –le dijo ella en medio de lagrimas

-lo juro skye mantente en contacto y a salvo. Si surgen problemas solo tienes que llamar skye –le dijo – te amo pulga somo tu y yo…-dijo el ella sonrio un poco

-contra viento y marea-le dijo soltándolo

-fue un placer conocerte, traten de no meterse en muchos problemas quieren -le dijo a natasha abrazándola, lo cual sorprendió de sobre manera a nat pero el devolvió el abrazo

-lo mismo que dios ayude a coulson otra Barton y su habilidad de meterse en problemas –le dijo nat una vez termino el abrazo

\- es parte de nuestro encanto –dijo Clint

-nos vemos pronto –dijo skye ellos salieron del avión , skye regreso adentro para que pudieran despegar. Ya una vez seguros en el aire coulson se sentó junto a ella.

-un regalo de Clint –pregunto al ver la caja, skye asintió

-si me muero por saber que es –le dijo ella

-pues que esperas –le dijo , ella asintió cuando skye abrió la caja había algo envuelto en una tela de terciopelo negro pero sobre ello había una hoja doblada con su nombre

 _ **No hay excusas pulga, tienes que entrenar ,eres buena (bueno no tanto como el guapo de tu hermano) pero tienes que practicar has que me sienta orgulloso , eres una Barton**_

 _ **Con amor clint**_

Skye sonrió negando

-idiota –dijo ella con una sonrisa, destapando el arco era muy bonito negro con gris pero no brilloso era mate ya que Clint dijo que era mejor para pasar desapercibido. Coulson no entendía porque la sonrisa de skye parecía que le acababan de dar el mejor regalo del mundo , skye al ver que coulson no entendía nada, le tendió la nota , coulson sonrió ante la nota pero se sorprendió al ver el arco.

-sabes manejar un arco?-pregunto sorprendido , skye sonrió con nostalgia

-claro que si, desde que era una niña Clint me enseño, dijo que ninguna hermana de el podía no saber utilizar un arco, no es por presumir pero soy buena aunque tiene mucho que no practico-dijo ella coulson asintió

Esa noche fue la primera noche en dos años que tanto Clint como skye durmieron con un peso menos encima.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Siento la tardanza pero espero les guste el capitulo, cualquier duda o comentario con un hermoso REWIEV lo cual me haría muy feliz**

 **Quiero agradecer a : Marquesa-N1 , guest , nubessss**

 **También a mis lectores fantasma a los que me han agregado a favoritos y dado sus alertas mil gracias**

 **Por favor un REWIEW?**

 **Ok chicos aquí tenemos un dilema tengo 4 opciones para la pareja amorosa de skye**

 **Skye/bucky**

 **Skye /bruce**

 **Skye /hunter**

 **Skye / tony(no estoy muy segura de esta pareja pero si ustedes quieres adelante)**

 **Bueno nos leemos pronto espero sus sugerencia es muy importante para mi**

 **Los quiere by cinti**


	3. Chapter 3

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye se había mantenido en contacto con Clint, más que nada mensajes de texto diarios. Cumplió con lo prometido le pregunto a May si podía enseñarle un par de cosas fue difícil para skye pero una vez que se armó de valor, May se limitó a decirle que se encontraría con ella a las 5:00 am ya que skye tenía su entrenamiento con Ward a las 5:30. En estos días se había dedicado a enseñarle tai chi. Habían pasado varias cosas desde que vio a clint, el secuestro de coulson. Además ella estaba de nuevo practicando con el arco en sus tiempos libres. Luego estaba el asunto de sus padres hoy se había enterado de la verdad y aún estaba algo aturdida. Ella solo necesitaba escuchar a clint pero no quería molestarlo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había marcado el teléfono que le había dado no el de emergencia el otro.

-hey pulga –contesto clint skye suspiro.

-hola clint-dijo esperando que su voz no sonara tan mal después de haber llorado.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Clint se sorprendió un poco cuando vio quien era quien estaba llamando y aunque todos los días se mandaban mensajes de texto skye ni el llamaban pero eso estaba bien con él, así que esto era extraño y solo le vasto escuchar la voz de skye, ella había estado llorando, que mierda había pasado se preguntó.

-skye que pasa –le pregunto el, skye suspiro

-nada estoy bien clint que no puedo llamar a mi hermano –pregunto skye , clint la conocía bien y sabía que ella no estaba nada bien.

\- inténtalo de nuevo skye por que no te lo qué crees ni tu –le dijo , skye sonrio un poco ante eso clint la conocía tan malditamente bien .

-coulson encontró la información de mis padres clint –dijo ella, clint no dijo nada dejo que ella le contara a su tiempo , skye se tomó un minutos antes de volver a hablar-una aldea en Hunan murió para proteger un 0-84, un equipo de shield fue enviado, uno de ellos murió protegiendo el 0-84, otros agentes de shield lo encontraron sosteniendo al 0-84 y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vieron que era una bebe pensaban que estaba muerta tambien pero sorprendentemente la bebe solo estaba dormida, tomaron al bebe con ellos pero los fueron matando en el camino y solo quedaron dos, ellos acordaron esconderme , falsificaron una orden de nivel 8 para que en el orfanato movieran a la bebe cada tanto tiempo por su seguridad , la agente que me entrego en el orfanato fue asesinada clint, soy un 0-84 y no se exactamente que quiere decir eso, que soy –dijo ella en medio de lágrimas silenciosas, clint estaba algo aturdido despues de la revelación de skye.

-eres skye mi hermanita , eres una Barton , y eres una de las personas más increíbles que he tenido la dicha de conocer y te lo digo yo que vivo , con un hombre que cuando se levanta del lado izquierdo de la cama se convierta en un gran monstro verde , un multimillonario que crea lo impensable , convivio una IA (inteligencia artificial) , tengo por amiga a una maestra asesina y espía, eso es lo que eres skye –le dijo clint con una completa seguridad que no le quedo a skye mucho más que creerle.

-todas esas familias clint no era yo , yo pensé que nadie aparte de ti me quería que estaba sola , pero eso no era verdad clint mi familia es SHIELD esos agentes que murieron por protegerme, SHIELD velo por mí a su extraña manera –le dijo ella . Clint sonrio solo skye sacaría esa conclusión.

-skye cariño nunca creí que fueras tu porque no hay manera que todo lo que te paso fuera tu culpa ni antes ni ahora, y tu no estabas solo ni antes ni ahora yo siempre estoy aquí skye solo recuerda eso-le dijo Clint, skye sonrió

-lo se clint , creo que solo necesitaba contártelo y sacarlo de mi sistema –dijo skye.

-me alegro que me llamaras skye te quiero pulga nada va cambiar eso –le dijo Clint

-yo también te quiero Clint y eso va en ambos sentidos, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa –le dijo skye , Clint rodo los ojos skye había cumplido con lo prometido decirle o escribirle todos los días que no había sido su culpa.

-bien ahora cuéntame como a esta nat –le pregunto skye , Clint sonrió y procedió a contarle los últimos acontecimientos en la torre vengadores, a Clint le gustaba lo bien que se llevaban skye y natasha. Por lo que sabía no era el único en recibir mensajes de skye.

Skye se pasó por lo que parecieron horas hablando con Clint al igual que cuando era niña y había tenido un mal día.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Coulson podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, encontrar a skye en aquella bodega desangrándose era lo peor que había visto. Sus emociones estaban a todo lo que daban entre la culpa, la preocupación, la desesperación y el enojo. La espera fue agonizante para el y resto del equipo , cuando por fin la doctora salio , lo único que quería era que ella le dijera que skye estaría bien.

-como esta ella-pregunto coulson en cuanto la doctora apareció.

-no muy bien , las balas perforaron el estómago y penetraron en los intestinos, hemos extirpado lo que hemos podido pero tiene muchos daños.-dijo la doctora, pero algo se tiene que poder hacer pensó coulson

-y ahora que?-pregunto el , la doctora lo miro por un segundo antes de contestar.

-podemos mantenerla viva, pero tendrá que tomar la decisión si quiere mantenerla con respiración asistida-dijo ella , coulson se sentían shock no puede estar pasando esto no a skye

-dice que no se puede hacer nada?-pregunto

-digo que tiene que llamar a su familia y que vengan lo mas rápido posible-dijo la doctora, Clint por primera vez desde que había encontrado a skye recordó a clint

-nosotros somos su familia –dijo el ya que no era una mentira ellos eran casi toda su familia, además skye se había convertido en la hija que nunca supo que quería.

-en ese caso lo siento mucho

Coulson solo tenía una cosa clara él no iba a permitir que skye muriera el, la llevaría hasta donde tuviera que con tal de salvarla, le sorprendió mucho encontrar a May dándole una golpiza a quinn.

-merece morir el no ella –dijo May una vez que estaban en la oficina de coulson, May se habia encariñado con skye desde mucho antes de que ella le pidiera ayuda con su entrenamiento y simplemente no soportaba la idea de perderla y menos en manos de una basura como Ian Quinn.

-lo se pero ahora Quinn no importa solo skye y necesito para pilotear el avión-le dijo coulson , May no entendía el por que

-ya has oído a la doctora –dijo ella

\- que ellos no podían hacer nada mas por ella, pero hay médicos que me resucitaron a mi así que si pudieron conmigo, pueden salvarla a ella –dijo coulson muy seguro , May asintió.

-tienes que llamar a clint sino te va matar –le dijo May a coulson ,dejándolo para preparar el despegue.

Coulson tomo asiento esta llamada no sería fácil pero tenía que decirle.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Clint sabía que algo estaba muy mal en cuanto vio el numero en su celular, coulson no era de los que llamaba solo para saludar, lo único que esperaba es que skye estuviera bien.

-que está mal coulson –contesto Clint, coulson por su parte suspiro esto no iba a ser fácil.

-es skye –dijo coulson para comenzar , Clint trato de calmarse , natasha que estaba a su lado en el gimnasio de la torre se detuvo al escuchar con quien estaba hablando , ella sabía que algo había salido mal.

-que mierda paso coulson –pregunto Clint

-una misión salió mal, ella salio herida- dijo coulson,

-solo dime que tan malo es –pidio clint

-malo clint dos disparos en el abdomen solo tienes que venir lo mas rápido que puedas no tenemos mucho tiempo si queremos salvarla –le dijo coulson ,clint sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

-dame tus coordenadas estaré ahí lo mas rápido que pueda –dijo clint

-claro-le dijo coulson, Clint colgó

-que paso Clint-pregunto natasha , ella nunca habia visto esa mirada en clint ni siquiera cuando lo de nueva york

-skye está gravemente herida, tengo que llegar a ella lo mas rápido posible su vida pende de un hilo nat –dijo el , nat asintió

-bien vamos –dijo nat ella no lo iba a dejar solo. Tomaron el quinjet de tony , el cual no hiso preguntas le basto con ver la mirada de clint , y les dijo que si necesitaban ayuda solo tenia que pedirla a lo que los dos solo asintieron.

Lo bueno del quinjet de tony era que era muchísimo mas rápido que los de Shield por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a coulson.

-donde esta ella coulson –pregunto clint en cuanto entraron al autobús.

Coulson no habia querido decirle por teléfono que los médicos no podían hacer nada , pero ahora tendría que hacerlo.

Coulson solo los llevo a verla.

-como lo esta haciendo Simmons –le pregunto coulson.

-deteriorándose no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, necesitamos encontrar el GH-325 –dijo Simmons sin apartar la mirada de los archivos.

-coulson de que está hablando ella –pregunto clint , haciendo que Simmons apartara la mirada de los archivos.

-los médicos de shield dicen que no hay nada que hacer por ella , las balas perforaron el estómago y penetraron los intestinos y ahora tiene respiración asistida –dijo Simmons , Clint no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando skye no podía morir.

-tu no dijiste eso cuando llamaste-reprocho Clint a coulson

-no es algo que se dice por teléfono , además la estamos llevando a donde me trataron –dijo el

-que te hace pensar que va a ser diferente –pregunto natasha, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-las cosas no son como furia nos hiso creer, no estuve muerto por unos segundo como me hicieron creer, estuve muerto por días, si esos médicos pudieron traerme de la muerte pueden salvar a skye –dijo el , Clint no se atrevió a cuestionar el haría cualquier cosa por salvar a skye .

-quiero verla-dijo simplemente, coulson asintió llevándolos hacia donde estaba la capsula medica donde la tenían.

Cuando Clint vio a skye con un tubo en su garganta , pálida y con máquinas alrededor se le rompió el corazón , se veía tan frágil.

Natasha estaba afectada también ante la imagen de skye, ese chica alegre y tan llena de energía viéndose tan apagada y frágil. Nat se había encariñado con ella lo cual no era muy fácil paro skye lo había logrado sin esfuerzo, nat aun recordaba su sorpresa cuando recibió el primer mensaje de skye , le sorprendió por que no había preguntado por clint sino por ella y esto se repitió casi diario.

Coulson tuvo que interrumpirlos para decirle que Garrett estaba ahí.

-me estas diciendo que en este avión está el maldito que hiso esto, quiero verlo –dijo Clint con sed de venganza, nat no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-se lo que estas pensando pero no- dijo coulson. Garrett se reuinio con ellos

-entrégalo Phil, una sorpresa verlos romanoff , Barton-dijo

-no podemos entregártelo –dijo coulson

\- no te los estoy pidiendo Phil , no creas que por que furia te dio este lindo avión no puedo derribarlo –le dijo

-o Garrett no quieres intentarlo –dijo clint

-el no es tan idiota clint –dijo nat . coulson no queriendo una pelea decidio intervenir

-tengo a una de mis agentes con respiración asistida , por culpa de ian Quinn –le dijo

-el mato a dos de mis agentes –dijo Garrett

-entonces entenderás por que no puedo entregártelo aun- dijo

-porque si la chica no sobrevive…- dijo Garrett a lo que coulson solo asintió.

Clint tuvo que ser controlado por nat para no entrar y matar a quinn antes de tiempo.

-ella no puede morir nat , yo no podría vivir con eso , la razón por la que siempre he salido adelante es por qué sabía que ella estaba bien en alguna parte esperando por mi-le dijo sin apartar la mirada de skye mientras sostenía su mano

-no nos vamos a rendir Clint ella va a estar bien-le dijo.

Cuando por fin dieron con el lugar donde habían atendido a coulson Clint quería ir.

-Clint tu quédate con skye. Yo iré con ellos y antes de que digas nada somos más que suficientes tu solo tienes que quedarte con ella –le dijo nat , Clint asintió muy a regañadientes aunque lo cierto es que no quería dejar a skye.

Mientras coulson , nat, Garrett , Ward y fitz estaban fuera , él no se separó de skye.

Ellos estaban tardando demasiado o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a clint y si no fuera suficiente skye entro en paro, Simmons y el agente trip entraron y iniciaron la reanimación.

-mierda skye no me hagas esto no te atrevas –dijo clint aterrado al ver a su hermana muriendo sin poder hacer mas , donde mierda esta coulson se preguntó clint, clint sentía los segundos como si fueran horas.

-aqui esta el GH-325! –grito fitz.

-cuanto inyectado en donde-pregunto Simmons pero al ver que estaba perdiéndolo simplemente lo inyecto en su brazo.

-no! No se lo den a ella –grito coulson

-la estaba perdiendo que daño puede hacer –pregunto Simmons. Clint pudo ver como se etabilizaba pero solo duro unos segundos ´por que su ritmo cardiaco ahora estaba en las nubes y ella habia arqueado la espalda de una manera espeluznante, clint no era un hombre de mucha fe pero en este momento estaba pidiendo adiós que salvara a su hermana. Sintió su corazón calmarse cuando después de unos segundos de terror skye se estabilizo.

-funciona –pregunto clint , Simmons solo asintió.

Después de eso momento de tensión Simmons los acompaño a la litera de skye para que pudieran descansar aunque lo cierto era que no tenía intenciones de dormir , a pesar de sentirse cansado más que nada emocionalmente. Clint sonrio al ver la muñeca hawaiana en la ventana de skye , la tomo.

-no puedo creer que aun la tiene –dijo Clint sabiendo que nat estaba ahí con el sin necesidad de verla. –recuerdas aquella misión en Hawái hace 12 años, me perdí su cumpleaños por esa misión y no tuve mucho tiempo para conseguirle algo asi que cuando estábamos en el hotel baje y encontré una pequeña tienda de recuerdos y compre la muñeca para ella , y sorprendentemente le encanto como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo del mundo –dijo el recordando- así que comencé a traer pequeñas cosas de los países a los que llegábamos a ir.

-ahora entiendo el por qué tu obsesión con las tiendas de recuerdos o pequeños mercados en la misiones –dijo nat.

Un par de horas después skye dejo de necesitar el tubo en su garganta ya que respiraba mejor solo tenía la cánula nasal. Tanto clint como coulson se quedaron junto a skye a la espera de que despertara. Pese a las protestas de may y natasha .

Pero skye no despertaría hasta muchas horas despues.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye sentía su garganta seca y le dolía la respirar, abrió lentamente los ojos , la luz le molestaba un poco se sorprendió al sentir que alguien tenía tomada su mano , ella lo movió un poco , en respuesta sintió un liguero apretón , skye busco al dueño de la manos para ver a Clint sorprendiéndola un poco.

-clint?-pregunto ella con la voz ronca , coulson habia salido a tomar un baño por lo que solo estaban ellos dos. Clint sonrio al verla nunca habia estado tan feliz de ver esos ojos.

-hey pulga cómo te sientes –pregunto con cariño, skye comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado , no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lagrimas , habia tenido tanto miedo , ella realmente creyó que iba a morir y jamas volveria ver a clint. Mike nisiquiera la miraba.

-hey tranquila que estas a salvo no voy a dejar que nada te pase –le dijo clint al verla tan espantada y no es que le sorprendiera.

-clint… Mike -Clint no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-está bien ahora no te preocupes por eso, dime como te sientes –le pregunto

-todo me dueles cuando respiro, pero supongo que eso es lo que se espera cuando te disparan –dijo ella, Clint sonrió ella estaba , bien lo suficientemente como para hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

\- mierda skye Barton en tu vida vuelvas a espantarme de esta manera ,pensé que te iba a perder para siempre –le dijo clint conteniendo la lágrimas , skye se sintió aun peor entrar sola había sido un estupidez.

-tranquilo se necesita mas que ian quinn para que te libres de mí , al parecer no es de los que aceptan un no por respuesta aunque creo que dispararme fue un poco exagerado solo por que no quise trabajar para el-dijo skye bromeando para aligerar un poco el tema, clint solo rodo los ojos pero estaba feliz de que ella estuviera haciendo bromas.

-sabes que eso no es gracioso skye –le dijo

-lo se fue de miedo creeme nunca habia tenido tanto miedo , fue una estupidez entrar sola ahí –dijo ella , el no la desmintió.

-voy a decirles a los demás que ya has despertado , tienes a todo el mundo muy preocupado-dijo clint besando su frente , skye solo asintió.

Simmons fue la primera en llegar para revisarla.

-dios skye estuvimos a nada de perderte me alegro de que estes bien , aunque te espera un tiempo en cama-dijo Simmons a lo que skye hiso una mueca

-gracias jemma por ya sabes salvarme –le dijo skye Simmons solo sonrio.

-que alegría verte despierta skye –le dijo coulson , skye le sonrio

-hey A.C te vez como si no hubieras dormido , tienes que dormir –le dijo skye , coulson sonrio.

-skye no puedes volver a salir lastimada que es una orden –dijo coulson tratando de ocultar el miedo que realmente habia sentido.

-si jefe –le dijo ella

Recibió las visitas del resto del equipo, también le dio su informe a coulson de lo que había pasado.

-ya sabes si no fuera porque estas herida yo estaría pateando tu trasero por asustarnos de esa manera –dijo natasha sentándose en la silla que estaba a lado de la cama de skye.

-si bueno créeme no fue divertido, pero intentare no hacerlo de nuevo , no quiero a ala viuda negra pateando mi trasero –dijo skye.

-bien es bueno que lo tengas en mente –le dijo nat.

Clint estaba por ir a ver a skye cuando escucho desde afuera la conversación entre ella y Ward .

-debo de verme horrible, Simmons no quiere darme un espejo –dijo skye en tono de queja.

-las he visto peores –contesto Ward

-wow! Gracias –dijo skye con claro sarcasmo

-te vez mucho mejor que cuando te estabas muriendo –dijo Ward, clint podía escuchar la clara preocupación en la voz de Ward.

-fue una estupidez entrar ahí sola-dijo ella clint estaba decuardo con eso

-bueno eso ya no importa , ahora sabemos que Mike esta vivo y ya lo están buscando-dijo el

-les contaste de su pierna mágica –pregunto skye

-si aunque no la llame así –dijo Ward con una clara sonrisa en su voz

\- le hicieron algo , ni siquiera me miraba , necesita ayuda –dijo skye con tristeza

-ya no se puede, él pudo haberte protegido y no hiso nada , dejo que te pasara esto y eso no se lo voy a perdonar –dijo Ward.

-comenzaremos a entrenar en cuanto Simmons mede el alta –dijo skye

-lo tomaremos con calma-respondió el con que era eso que detectaba Clint ¿cariño?

-no quiero entrenar más duro, la próxima vez no quiero depender de un fármaco milagroso-Clint escucho la decisión en la voz de skye, decidió dejarlos ya se despediría de ella más al rato. Por ahora en su mente estaba este asunto de Ward, ahora que lo analizaba más afondo podía ver el interés de Ward en skye y la genuina preocupación por skye pero no terminaba de gustarle , no confía en él. Además estaba claro que skye tenía cariño por Ward también otra cosa que tampoco le gustaba y muy a su pesar no puede hacer nada.

Solo esperaba estar equivocado por el bien de skye.

Muy a su pesar tenia que dejar a skye pero ahora que sabía que estaba fuera de peligro se sentía más tranquilo , furia lo quería para una misión en Turquía.

-está bien Clint es tu trabajo , además jemma no me va quitar los ojos de enzima voy a estar bien –le dijo skye después de que se enterara de que él se tenía que ir.

-lo siento realmente me gustaría poder quedarme mas tiempo-le dijo el totalmente culpable

-lo se , pero esta bien siempre que mantengas el contacto todo estará bien-le dijo ella tranquilizándolo.

El la abrazo de con cuidado de no lastimarla , beso su frente

-haz caso a todo lo que te diga Simmons , que siempre has sido muy mala paciente –le dijo el. Skye rodo los ojos

-mira quien habla Clint –le dijo ella

-ten cuidado quieres, que solo basta con uno de nosotros en cama –le dijo ella

-siempre tengo cuidado –dijo Clint con una sonrisa

-por qué será que yo no te creo eso-dijo skye

-Clint tenemos que irnos –dijo nat entrando ala capsula médica.

-anda vayan y hacer el favor de tener cuidado los dos , quieren se que son súper espías y todo pero no está demás recordarles que son humanos , a y manténganse en contacto –dijo skye a lo que nat asintió.

Clint suspiro antes de irse hablo con coulson quien le prometió mantenerlo informado de la recuperación de skye.

Clint solo quería que la maldita misión terminara pronto para volver a ver a skye sin tener tiempo limite.

Pero por desgracia eso era mucho pedir aunque el todavía no lo sabia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Espero les gustara el cap de hoy en tres semanas estará el próximo cap , por favor háganme saber su opinión con un hermoso REWIEV que tanto amo**

 **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1 , guest , nubessss, Tsune-sama , Sheiest**

 **También a mis lectores fantasma a los que me han agregado a favoritos y dado sus alertas mil gracias**

 **Por favor un REWIEW?**

 **nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	4. Chapter 4

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye había estado algo nerviosa cuando Ward le dijo que los jefes querían verla, para su sorpresa solo se trataba del asunto del clarividente.

-tiene mucho sentido lo de las parejas, pero y si lo hacemos doblemente a ciegas –propuso skye.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto victoria curiosa de ver que era lo que la hacker errante de coulson tenía en mente.

-dándole a un miembro de cada equipo los posibles coordenadas del clarividente y al otro la identidad, así ninguno de los dos conoce todos los detalles hasta llegar ahí-explico skye, coulson la contemplo orgullos skye estaba completamente lista.

-me gusta como piensas, me gusta cómo piensa –dijo Garrett con una sonrisa.

-una pregunta ¿cómo se supone que voy a acceder a los archivos secretos sin que haiga alguien conmigo? no tengo autorización - pregunto skye mirando a coulson más que nada, coulson sonrió a skye.

-ahora si-dijo coulson con una sonrisa, skye lo miro sin entender pero no quería emocionarse y como respondiendo a sus dudas coulson le tendió el cuadro de cuero, skye lo tomo revelando la placa de SHIELD. –bienvenida a SHIELD skye –le dijo coulson, skye no podía creerlo por fin era una agente de SHIELD, skye miro a su equipo que le sonreían.

-yo no sé qué decir, gracias –le dijo skye a coulson

-no me las des has pasado todos los exámenes de SHIELD con nota –le dijo coulson si el probablemente lo negaría pero estaba tan orgullos como un padre cuando su hijo se gradúa o al menos eso es lo que cree que un padre debe sentir al ver a su hijo lograr sus metas.

-para ser agente de nivel 1 –aclaro victoria, ni ella podía negar que la chica a pesar de salirse de las reglas y no tener mucho respeto por la autoridad era un gran activo y podría ser un gran agente algún día.

-nos has ayudado en múltiples misiones y has arriesgado tu vida, te lo has ganado –le dijo coulson no queriendo pensar mucho en lo que paso en Italia.

-te llevaste dos balazos en la tripa es más de lo que sitwell ha hecho –dijo Garrett, sitwell se movió incómodo.

-bien entonces a trabajar – finalizo coulson dejando a skye con el resto de su equipo, May le sonrió y le dio un apretón en su brazo de felicitación. La primera que envolvió sus brazos en los de skye fue Simmons seguido de fitz

-en hora buena skye –dijeron ambos sonriendo, dejándola finalmente sola con Ward, que sonreía a ella con orgullo o cariño no es que skye lo notara.

-no habría podido conseguirlo sin un OS tan persistente –dijo skye acercándose un poco más a Ward, el negó.

-si hubieras, yo no soy clarividente pero algunas cosas están predestinadas –le dijo muy orgulloso pero era más que eso y él lo sabía se había enamorado de su novato de la hacktivista una chica que mira al mundo desde una perspectiva completamente diferente a la de los demás y a la de él. Y un gran corazón, skye asintió sonriendo algo en su mirada había cambiado skye lo podía decir hacía que su corazón se agitara pero se pateó mentalmente probablemente ella estaba viendo cosas donde no habían.

-ya está –dijo skye entregándole el teléfono, ella realmente esperaba que esto saliera bien, ella tenía mucha responsabilidad en esta ocasión y no quería arruinarlo siendo su primer trabajo como agente.

-me habrás emparejado con alguien bueno o interesante al menos –dijo coulson pero noto que skye estaba preocupada y no prestándole atención por lo mismo suspiro-deja de preocuparte , se te nota desde afuera–dijo skye lo miro coulson la conocía mejor de lo que creía ya que realmente no creía estar siendo tan obvia –y en la cara yo confió en tu criterio , tienes una forma de ver el mundo diferente al resto de nosotros –le dijo coulson tratando de tranquilizarla , skye estaba tan agradecida por coulson él siempre tenía las palabras gustas para levantar su ánimo y su confianza en sí misma –quiero que sigas examinado eso

-¿las evaluaciones psicológicas de los candidatos? –pregunto skye un poco sorprendida no entendiendo muy bien él porque

-el clarividente cree que nos puede leer la mente si tu pudieras leer la suya, necesitamos información sobre su identidad, alguna debilidad, así que has lo que sabes hacer encuentra alguna debilidad y deja de preocuparte –le dijo coulson antes de salir, skye se puso a trabajar en ello

Más rápido de lo que creían tenían la pista del que creían era el clarividente después del ataque que sufrió el equipo de May. Una vez en el lugar donde los llevo el rastreador de fitz estaba listo para empezar.

-skye tu vigilaras desde la camioneta –le dijo ward y miro a uno de los agentes de apoyo – y tú a dos metros de skye con el arma cargada- a lo que el agente asintió , Ward no la quería cerca del peligro, skye se sorprendió una vez más por la preocupación de Ward

-Ward estoy preparada tranquilo –le dijo ella tranquilizadoramente

-Ward hace bien, bastante preocupación siento ya con que este en acción, no vamos a arriesgarnos con tu seguridad – dijo coulson aun teniendo las imágenes de skye desangrándose en su mente muy frescas –skye los miro inconforme pero no discutió con ellos no podría ganar subió a la camioneta y se sentó enfrente de la pantalla de la laptop

-perdonen que no les de la mano, no me gusta que me toquen –dijo el clarividente, skye se sorprendió al ver que estaba inmóvil y que hablaba atreves de la computadora.

-sr hay un montón de cables atrás-informo Ward

-no toques nada tenemos que barrer la zona podría haber explosivos –indico coulson no queriendo correr el riesgo

-aquí no hay trampas agente coulson, está aquí porque estamos destinados a conocernos –declaro el clarividente

-¿eres el clarividente? –pregunto Garrett

-soy Thomas Nash, el sr coul me puso ese otro nombre un poco dramático para mi gusto –dijo el clarividente.

-estén alerta no sabemos dónde puede estar Deathlock o quien más está aquí- coulson dijo a su equipo

-el sr Peterson no está, he desactivado su conexión y no lo encontraran –dijo el clarividente, coulson entrecerró los ojos

-nos trajo hasta aquí ¿Por qué? –pregunto coulson

-para poder verlos con mis propios ojos en lugar de los suyos, ahora comprendo porque no podía verte después de su muerte. Porque usted mismo no podía ver , solo era un hombre roto que no sabía que estaba roto –dijo el , coulson sintió un escalofrió y no era el único en la sala con esa sensación

-mira quien habla –dijo coulson barriéndolo con la mirada tratando de no dejar que lo que el clarividente decía lo alterara

-vamos a llevar esta cosa a la nevera donde pertenece –dijo Garrett

-me uniré a raina en su prisión, pero lo seguiré viendo a donde vaya, al igual que lo vi con skye en sus brazos sangrando, muriéndose sabiendo que era por su culpa – le dijo directamente para coulson, coulson estaba tratando de controlarse, por su parte skye estaba enfadada coulson no tenía la culpa de nada.-veo que está enojado tiene la mente nublada por las mentiras, lo han traicionado y ahora teme lo que está a punto de pasar –dijo

-no va a pasar nada solo es una amenaza sin fundamento-dijo coulson realmente queriendo creer lo que decía

-no, es lo inevitable, una fuerza que está más allá de su comprensión, viene por usted y por skye ella tiene algo que queremos y morirá para entregárnoslo lo he visto –dijo el clarividente, coulson no iba a permitir que le pasara nada skye y no era el único con ese pensamiento Ward que ahora estaba viendo rojo pensaba lo mismo. Por su parte skye no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió no entendía el por qué ella era tan importante fitz también sintió temor por skye a quien consideraba una hermana

-vallase al infierno –dijo coulson con rabia

-no importa a donde valla yo siempre…-dijo el clarividente siendo interrumpido por un balazo, coulson se sorprendió al igual que todos los que estaban en la habitación y lo que no también.

Skye aún no entendía porque Ward mataría a un hombre de una forma tan fría. Entro en la sala de interrogatorios llevando con ella una botella de agua-

-pensé que eras coulson, gracias –dijo tomando la botella que skye le ofreció.

-¿por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto skye finalmente, la duda la estaba matando desde que salieron de aquel lugar. Ward sabía que esa pregunta vendría y él tenía que ser lo más honesto que pudiera con skye.

-perdí la cabeza, me enfureció me toco la fibra sensible-le explico

-coulson dijo que la misión era capturar no matar –dijo skye

-piensa en lo que dijo el clarividente, lo que ha hecho, piensa en el programa 100 pies en como experimento en gente inocente como Peterson, en como secuestro y torturo a coulson, en como ordeno a Quiin que te disparara y no iba a parar no hasta que tu… yo no iba a permitirlo –dijo Ward rogando porque skye lo entendiera, skye estaba algo aturdida lo que decía Ward lo que parecía significar era algo grande para ellos pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en eso.

\- y ahora que pasara-le pregunto skye preocupada por él no podía negar que lo quería y no quería que le pasara nada malo a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ward sintió su corazón inflarse al notar la preocupación de skye por él.

-me enfrento a una junta de revisión de SHIELD sea cual sea el castigo lo aceptare lo merezco, pero no me arrepiento –le dijo el , skye se sorprendió por esa declaración

-¿no? –pregunto skye

-no si con eso te salvo a ti-dijo el pero se apresura a agregando – y al equipo-pero se tenía que ser tonto para no entender skye lo entendió y no negaría que se sentía querida por él y protegida y era algo que muy pocas veces en su vida había hecho por ella.

Skye se dirigió a la oficina de coulson para hablar con el.

-te importa que hable contigo o estas ocupado-le pregunto skye al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos

-preocupado-le dijo coulson suspirando

-por Ward, lo se me parece mentira que matara a alguien así –dijo skye también preocupada no solo por la forma en la que lo mato sino en que pasaría ahora.

-y yo que fuera el hombre equivocado –dijo coulson necesitaba saber si no era una locura lo que estaba pensando. Skye se sorprendió por eso – quizá utilizo a Nash

-y ahora está muerto –dijo skye siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de coulson

-después de los ataques nos llevó hasta él y con eso terminaría la investigación así de fácil. Siento que puede estar ahí afuera en nuestras cabezas –dijo coulson y todo hiso clic en la mente de skye

-o en nuestros archivos cuando me dijiste que examinara las evaluaciones, me dijiste léele la mente y eso me hiso pensar, Ward me dijo que supo tocarle la fibra sensible explico skye, coulson lo pensó por un momento antes de hablar

-raina hiso eso conmigo –admitió

-¿menciono la muerte de tu padre? –Le pregunto sorprendiendo a coulson- en tu evaluación dice que fue un momento decisivo. No son solo pruebas de personalidad, sirven para vigilar a todos los agentes, fotos, estadísticas, donde ha servido, a quien visita, donde le gusta comer –explico skye, coulson se sorprendió

-las cenas en the rishbourn **(N/A no sé si se escribe así)** piénsalo solo sabría que estarías en la finca de Quiin

-después de perder el localizador y lo único que no consigue ver es lo que te ocurrió después de tu muerte

-por qué furia no deja a nadie ver ese archivo, el clarividente no tiene poderes lo que tiene es autorización, es un agente de SHIELD-termino el sorprendido y horrorizado por lo que acababan de descubrir.

Skye no podía creer como todo podía cambiar tan malditamente rápido, una vez que dedujeron que el clarividente tenía que ser un agente de SHIELD todo se fue a la mierda literal. La agencia por la que skye había trabajado tanto para ser parte se había derrumbado a solo horas de obtener su placa.

-skye borra todo lo que exista de nosotros –le dijo coulson – y recoge las placas de todos. –skye se limitó a asentir.

Skye estaba preocupada Clint no contestaba y ella ya no tenía su teléfono se había dañado cuando los agentes tomaron el avión. También estaba preocupada por natasha sabía que estaba viva pero no si estaba herida.

Skye comenzó a borrar todo lo que fuera de ellos pero no se detuvo ahí también fue atravesó de los archivos de Clint no sabía si era demasiado tarde pero no estaba de más hacerlo con natasha era una cuestión perdida pero un si lo intento.

-aquí están –le dijo skye a coulson entregando las placas del equipo sostuvo la suya por unos instantes, coulson la miro con tristeza el sabia de primera mano lo mucho que skye había trabajado para obtenerla.

-hasta ahora me he dado cuenta si para mi es difícil, para ti debe ser más has dado tu vida por SHIELD literalmente –le dijo skye entregando por fin la suya.

-era más joven que tu cuando fury me recluto –dijo coulson con melancolía.

-esa es tu placa –pregunto skye al ver que brillaba, coulson sonrió cuando lo vio solo había una persona en el mundo que aria eso y sin duda era su estilo.

Así que ahora todos estaban caminando por los fríos bosques de Canadá, prácticamente nadie creía que coulson tuviera razón pero sorprendentemente si que la tenía. Después de las presentaciones con el agente koenig pudieron relajarse un poco más y para la tranquilidad de skye Ward llego a la base.

-seguro que es buena idea, el director nos trajo aquí por una razón para estar a salvo –dijo skye después de que coulson hablara de ir tras de Daniels.

-no sé si es la mejor idea pero sé que es lo correcto , yo hice un juramento y pienso seguir cumpliendo con mi deber con todo los que no tienen un bunquer para estar seguros , así que voy a tomar un equipo conmigo –dijo coulson preocupado por Audrey.

Pero como el agente koenig no iba a dejarlos ir sin pasar el detector de mentiras skye se encontraba sentada en la silla.

-bien agente skye vamos a comenzar con preguntas fáciles para establecer una línea base –le dijo skye asintió

-bien puede decir su nombre completo –pidió

-skye –dijo ella, koenig la miro

-está segura de eso –le pregunto skye suspiro

-es skye no tengo padres –le dijo

-usted escogió el nombre –pregunto

-bueno las monjas me habían puesto Mary Sue Poots –le dijo el sonrió

-si mis hermanos le gustaba ponerme apodos –le dijo con una sonrisa, skye sonrió de vuelta

-¿color de ojos? –pregunto

-café –respondió skye

\- ¿ha estado casado alguna vez?-pregunto

-no

\- por favor describa a su familia inmediata-pidió skye suspiro

-Clint mi hermano , nat , coulson y mi equipo son mi familia-dijo skye completamente segura.

-SHIELD a sido catalogada como una organización terrorista ¿Por qué estás aquí? -pregunto

-coulson, el equipo y SHIELD son mi familia –respondió skye

-bien hecho, agente skye aquí está su pase –le dijo skye sonrió.

Después de hackear a la NSA skye tuvo una plática muy emocional con Ward algo que la sorprendía y lo besos claramente le habían encantado y si estaba enamorada de Ward.

Pero todo se derrumbó en cuestión de minutos , skye no podía creerlo Ward era hydra, sabía que tenía que calmarse si no probablemente la mataría.

Encontró algo con que alertar a los demás de lo que estaba pasando. Y para su sorpresa Ward no estaba notando nada, le dio asco tener que fingir que todo estaba bien y ella realmente no quería pensar más afondo lo que estaba sintiendo por que no podía derrumbarse ahora, no hasta que estuviera a salvo.

Aun cuando creyó que por fin había logrado huir de Ward skye fue sorprendida por Mike, skye sintió poco a poco como perdía el conocimiento. Skye comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, escucho la conversación entre Mike y Ward , su cabeza le dolía y se sentía algo mareada noto que estaba de vuelta en el bus.

-hasta ahora no has podido, y olvídalo no pienso darte lo que quieres –dijo skye.

-ve a darte una vuelta –le dijo Ward a Mike

-tienes 5 minutos –le dijo Mike dejándolos,

-puedo explicarlo-dijo Ward, skye sentía que no podía más con toda la ira que sentía y se lanzó contra Ward.

-cabron! Traidor! Mentiroso! –le grito skye, Ward no podía sentirse peor pero logro controlarla

\- para no puedes ganar-le dijo Ward tratando que dejara de pelear , pero skye no estaba ni cerca de hacer caso por lo que termino dándole un buen cabezazo antes de que la esposara a las escaleras, logro hacer sangrar su nariz

-todo este tiempo, todo por lo que hemos pasado ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste?-pregunto skye queriendo desesperadamente entender, por su parte Ward realmente quería que skye lo entendiera, todo se había ido a la mierda en el peor de los momentos justo cuando el creyó que podía olvidarse de su misión y ser feliz con skye.

-cumplía una misión, no fue personal – trato de justificarse

-¿Qué no fue personal? No me creo que digas eso ¡No fue personal! ¿Es posible que te creas eso? Tu…esa es la lógica retorcida que te enseñan cuando te apuntas para ser un nazi –dijo skye mas que enojada

-espera yo no soy una nazi –aclaro Ward muy seguro de si

-si lo eres, es exactamente lo que eres está en el manual de SHIELD capitulo uno Red Skull fundador de hydra era un gran y asqueroso nazi –dijo ella

-eso no tiene nada que ver - contesto el

-siempre has tenido un aire de las juventud hitleriana así que no me sorprende tanto –dijo skye realmente intentando creerse eso creerse que lo vio venir

-eso no es así soy un espía era mi trabajo –dijo el skye no podía creer en sus excusas

-has matado a no se cuanta gente ¿me vas a matar a mí?-pregunto skye

-no nunca te haría daño-Ward contesto la simple idea de hacerle daño lo hacía sentir enfermo

-cuando descifre el disco duro vas a dispararme como con Thomas Nash o vas a pedirle a otro que lo haga como con Quiin? -pregunto skye, Ward tenía que hacerla entender que eso no era su culpa

-yo no sabía que eso iba a pasar fue Garrett –dijo el siendo completamente honesto pero clara mente skye no podía y no quería creerle

-claro que fue culpa de Garrett, era parte de la misión, vas a ponerte cómodo y ver cómo me desangro hasta que sea tu turno de disparar –reclamo skye y Ward no podía más con esto

-¿crees que tuve algo que ver con eso? ¿Qué dejaría que te pasara algo? Sabes bien lo que siento por ti –le dijo Ward desesperadamente queriendo que le creyera porque era la verdad la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

-espera aun que has estado mintiendo a todos, sobre todo dices que lo que sientes por mi…-pero Ward no la dejo terminar

-es real siempre lo ha sido – dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos esperanzado de que skye lo entendiera , skye sentía dolor y nauseas como podía estar pasando esto, por qué siempre que amaba alguien o alguien la quería terminaban siendo la peor escoria que había.

-voy a vomitar –dijo alejándose de él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que ha sido?-pregunto el sí dejar de intentar que ella lo entienda – ¿de los sacrificios? ¿De las decisiones que tuve que tomar? ¡Pero las tome! Porque soy así un superviviente

-¡eres un asesino en serie! Clint tenía razón no debía confiar en ti Y sabes que tenías razón no me gusta el verdadero tu –le dijo ella, Ward sentía su corazón romper porque podía ver el dolor en skye y eso era lo único que él no quería hacerle daño

-algún día lo entenderás –dijo el no muy seguro de a quién de los dos quería convencer.

-no, no hay forma y ¡nunca! ¡Jamás! Voy a darte lo que quieres- dijo por ultimo antes de sentarse en uno de los escalones y dando le la espalda a Ward.

Después de unos momentos skye estaba intentando zafarse de las esposas cuando Ward entro con Mike.

-se acabó dime donde descifrar el disco o se lo dirás a el –le dijo Ward señalando a Mike

\- Mike por favor sé que no quieres hacer esto –dijo skye intentando que Mike entrara en razón

-no depende de mí –dijo Mike

-si no me importa lo que hicieron contigo, sigues siendo Mike Peterson, sigues siendo un padre tienes un hijo –agrego skye

-al que deje en tus manos te pedí que cuidaras de el y donde esta ahora –pregunto Mike

-esta con su tía bajo la protección de un equipo de SHIELD –dijo skye tranquilizadoramente

-y que es SHIELD ahora, hydra podría hacerle daño a mi hijo en cualquier momento y si se me ocurre pensar en rescatarlo, apretaran un botón y me harán un agujero en el cráneo.

-fitzsimmons darán con la forma…

-no hay forma de salir de esto, dinos como desbloquear el disco –dijo Mike acercándose los mas que pudo a ella amenazadoramente

-no –dijo skye no pensaba ayudarlos sin importa lo que pudiera pasar con ella

-mierda skye! –dijo Ward sabiendo que Mike llegados a este punto podía hacerle daño a skye

-pudiste haberme disparado en Italia pero no lo hiciste, se lo ordenaron a Quiin porque sabían que aún hay bien en ti y no creo que vayas a hacerme daño –dijo skye segura de la persona que es Mike a pesar de todo.

-es verdad a ti no –dijo Mike volteándose y disparando algo contra Ward

-que… que es lo que has hecho –pregunto skye alarmada sin poder evitarlo al ver a Ward en el suelo

-pararle el corazón -dijo Mike volteando a verla

-el corazón –dijo ella en voz baja

-ya no late, le está dando un ataque puedo reiniciarlo o no tu elijes –le dijo Mike

-s…skye…-dijo Ward con dificultad

-crees que no quiero verlo sufrir –le pregunto skye segura de que sí que quería verlo sufrir un poco

.-sufrir no, morir-dijo el siendo claro –Garrett cree que no vas a permitirlo-skye lo pensó después de todo lo que había hecho merecía ser salvado.

-es un asesino –dijo skye.

-lo es y tu-pregunto Mike skye no sabía que hacer , era mala persona había matado y traicionado, pero ella no era una asesina y ella lo había querido y no simplemente por más que estés enojada y lo odie no podía permitirlo

-vale para –pidió skye a Mike con algo de desesperación corriendo por sus venas

-donde desbloqueas el disco –pregunto Mike

-sálvalo! –dijo desesperada al verlo sufrir.

-donde-pidió Mike

-a 35,000 pies no es longitud y latitud si no altitud –dijo skye

-estas mintiendo –acuso Mike sabiendo de primera mano lo que skye es capaz de hacer.

-¡que no! Meteré la contraseña y cuando lleguemos a esa altura se desbloqueara Ahora sálvalo-dijo skye Mike lo hiso haciendo que Ward se estabilizara

-mete la contraseña y entra sin trucos –dijo liberándola de las esposas.

Después de eso skye fue encerrada en la sala de interrogatorios. Skye solo esperaba que coulson notara su mensaje y que todos en el equipo estén bien. Skye se sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y más se sorprendió al ver a coulson, se paró de la silla y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Coulson se alegró tanto de ver a skye y la abrazo fuertemente

-estas bien, ¿Ward te ha hecho daño? –pregunto soltándola y mirándola detenidamente

-estoy bien, pero descifré el disco lo siento –le dijo skye

-eso no importa –le dijo coulson, lo único que importaba era que skye estaba sana y salva.

Después de un escape muy peculiar por fin se reunieron en un motel.

Coulson salió del su cuarto para reunirse con su equipo, el aún estaba algo aturdido SHIELD realmente se había ido pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Miro a skye mientras ponía dinero en la máquina expendedora. Coulson no era idiota y sabía que skye sentía algo por Ward desde antes de ver la imagen de ambos tomados de la mano y también el cariño de Ward por ella y si no le gustaba antes menos ahora , y no solo eso era su amigo y su OS y la relación entre un agente y su OS es especial y Ward la había traicionado, a pesar de que se podía pensar que May era la que más tenía derecho a estar enojada , lo cierto era que May no amaba a Ward la traición a skye fue más grande.

-lo atraparemos –intento animarla

-lo sé –dijo ella, el sonrió partiendo a la mitad el caramelo.

-nunca me había visto sin techo –dijo coulson

-si no es divertido, pero al menos tenemos piscina-le dijo ella

-es una linda noche –dijo el ella asintió.

Y justo como había dicho coulson habían atrapado a Ward, pero lo cierto era que skye sabía que las cosas no estaban nada bien, fitz y Simmons había sido rescatados pero todavía no se habían podido reunir con ellos, SHIELD se había ido así que skye no sabía qué pasaría con ellos, no sabía nada ni de Clint ni de natasha. Skye y tripp esperaban mientras coulson y may tenían su reunión con el director, trip estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y skye se encontraba sentada en lola. Cuando vio al director fury, skye bajo de lola para quedar enfrente de él o skye quería tener un par de palabras.

-agente skye –saludo fury

-director me gustaría tener un par de palabras con usted y créame que lo he pensado mucho , en un momento pensé que yo simplemente le daría un puñetazo por lo que le hiso pasar a A.C pero ni yo tengo tan poco sentido de la auto preservación y que me tomo dos balas en el estomago para eso, lo que hiso fue inhumano y cruel y lo peor fue que se lo oculto y se que coulson iria al mismísimo infierno por usted aun despues de lo que ha pasado por que confía en usted, digo entiendo por que queria a coulson de vuelta sin duda este mundo no seria lo mismo sin el y si de alguna manera estoy agradecida. Por lo que yo iria al infierno por coulson y por ende por usted asi que espero nunca , pero nunca haga otra cosa para lastimarlo por que bueno mi preservación se me olvidaría y estoy muy segura de que encontrare la manera de hacerlo pagar por ello. –dijo skye , fury la miro por un momento la chica tenia pantalones no muchos se acercaban a amenazarlo y menos de una manera tan elocuente.

-terminaste bien , bueno si supongo que yo merecía eso , por lo que he oído no soy el único que estuvo más que dispuesto a mover cielo, mar y tierra por su agente. Así que supongo que si también estas en mi lista de gente que confió agente skye –le dijo skye sonrió un poco.

-bien ok… si esto va a ser raro pero sabe algo de Clint Barton o de natasha , se que probablemente no es normal que después de lo que acabo de decir , pero bueno usted acaba de decir también que estamos en el mismo equipo , que lo convierte en mi familia si supongo que el tío o algo así pero familia , y la familia ayuda a la familia por lo que necesito hablar con nat o con Clint , Clint es mi hermano y bueno no sé nada de el desde que SHIELD colapso-dijo skye , fury suspiro.

-ten no sé nada de Barton pero aquí podrás encontrar a romanoff solo date prisa ese número será desactivado pronto –le dijo dándole una tarjeta que tenía un número.

-gracias director –dijo skye abrazándolo rápidamente, fury se sorprendió.

-ya no más, ahora eres problema de coulson –le dijo skye sonrió , y asintió. Estaba por dirigirse a las escaleras cuando fury la detuvo

-a agente skye sigue haciendo lo que has hecho hasta hora , coulson te necesita cuida de mi ojo bueno –le dijo.

-si señor –dijo skye subiendo

Ahora mucho tenia sentido una Barton , bueno ese ya no es mi problema ahora será el dolor de cabeza de coulson. Pensó fury sonriendo.

-por lo que he escuchado tengo que felicitarte A.C bueno supongo que ahora sería D.C pero no tiene el mismo encanto en ella –le dijo skye abrazándola

-gracias skye tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer –dijo coulson skye asintió

Pronto llegaron a la nueva base , el patio de juegos skye no podía creer aunque estuviera viendo a fitz se veía tan indefenso y le partio el corazón, skye como todos en lo que quedaba del equipo tenia emociones encontradas y era normal despues de lo que paso. Lo cierto era que skye no queria pensar mucho en todas las emociones que sentía , se concentro en la que mas fuerte era en el momento y era su preocupación por clint.

-hola-saludo skye una vez que habia marcado el numero que fury le habia dado. Natasha reconocio enseguida la voz de skye , ella habia estado preocupada por ella no habia podido localizar al equipo de coulson

-skye he estado buscándote , donde estas , estas bien –le pregunto , skye suspiro pero sonrio

-lo se ha sido una locura, no se exactamente donde estamos pero estoy segura con coulson y estoy bien-le dijo natasha era muy buena en su trabajo y sabia que eso ultimo que dijo skye era mentira pero lo dejo pasar.

-nick estuvo con ustedes –dijo nat

-si yo le pedi el numero nat , estoy preocupada por clint y por ti no se nada de el y de ti solo sabia que estabas viva y acabo de verte en televisión y en definitivo quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande nat ,pero tu estas bien y no me mientas no soy un súper espia pero lo sabre –le dijo skye m nat negó con una sonrisa aun le costaba entender por que skye se preocupaba tanto por ella , aun era raro para ella tener a alguien además de Clint , Phil y Nick que se preocuparan por ella.

-lo mejor que puedo estar teniendo en cuenta que todo quedo a la luz-dijo natasha , skye asintió aun sabiendo que nat no la veria.

-lo se eso no debe ser fácil , intente eliminar los archivos pero fue inútil , también lo intente con las tapaderas de Clint no se si sirvió de algo, lo que si puede hacer fue , bueno no se si servirá de algo he llamado a un par de amigos que me debían favores te he dejado una nueva identidad completamente limpia lo mejor que un hacker puede ofrecer ten lo por seguro-dijo skye esperando que fuera suficiente en este momento era lo máximo que podía hacer por nat . natasha sonrió por el detalle

-gracias skye-dijo ella

-natasha tenemos que encontrar a clint , no creo que este muerto pero puede estar en problemas después de todo es clint y siempre esta en problemas –le dijo skye – ahora mismo yo no puedo salir de aquí el equipo se esta recuperando de un par de golpes va a tomar un tiempo –nat pudo escuchar la tensión en skye se pregunto que demonios habia pasado.

-lo encontrare skye , estare un tiempo fuera del país buscándolo , te llamare a este numero en cuanto sepa algo –le dijo natasha skye se calmo un poco confiaba en nat

-se que lo encontraras nat , ten cuidado quieres ahora mas que nunca por favor a si ves a el capitán america dile que en definitiva si alguna vez necesita un buen hacker aquí estoy, despues de todo ayudo a patear el culo de hydra –dijo skye natasha sonrio negando al escucharla.

-se lo hare saber adiós-dijo nat antes de colgar.

Habia pasado un largo mes desde que skye había hablado con natasha y muchas cosas habían pasado en ese mes , jemma se habia ido deajando a fitz peor de lo que estaba , coulson cada dia estaba mas ocupado. May se habia convertido en su nuevo OS la ultima actualización de nat habia sido hace dos semanas y aun nada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clint había logrado escapar pero había sido toda una odisea a pesar de que por algún motivo su tapadera no fue volada pero estando en un país que no era el suyo y mas cuando su agencia al parecer había caído no era sencillo, la peor escoria estaba como buitres cazando los restos de SHIELD.

Ahora mismo estaba escondido en un pequeño pueblo y tenia planes de salir de el por la mañana , se sento en el pequeño bar de mala muerte para comer algo . su primera preocupación sin duda era skye de la cual no sabia nada , por natasha no tanto ella estaba muy bien entrenada a diferencia de skye.

-eres difícil de encontrar Barton –dijo natasha sentándose junto a el, clint se sorprendio un poco pero solo un poco.

-trato –dijo el

-bien se acabaron las vacaciones –le dijo nat

-asi que vas contarme como estas –le pregunto clint ya en su camino a casa.

-todo esta en internet todos saben quien soy –dijo nat , clint asintió.

-eres un heroína nat –le dijo clint

-tengo que hacer una nueva tapadera aunque skye me ha ayudo con eso-dijo natasha dando por terminado el tema de sus sentimientos pero ellos nunca necesitaron palabras sabían leerse muy bien.

-como esta ella, fury esta realmente muerto –pregunto clint

-es Nick tu qué crees –pregunto nat , Clint asintió negando divertido- no estoy del todo segura Clint sé que está a salvo con coulson en una de las bases secretas de fury pero se que algo ha pasado ,ella está preocupada por ti y sorprendentemente por mi algo que aun no entiendo-dijo natasha clint sonrió

-eso es fácil skye te considera familia nat y ella cuida siempre de su familia así que será mejor que te acostumbres-le dijo con una sonrisa

Natasha le dio a Clint las coordenadas de la basa donde se encontraba skye , ella le habia dicho que se reuniría con ellos más adelante.

Cuando Clint se acercó un arma termino apuntándole

May se sorprendió cuando vio el video de vigilacia despues de que se disparara la alerta de un intruso.

-que es may –pregunto coulson preocupado lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un ataque

-Clint –dijo May, coulson sonrío y suspiro ahora que no podía estar cerca de skye por su seguridad era bueno que Clint estuviera con ella , skye estaba pasando por algo muy difícil y necesitaba apoyo.

-dejémoslo pasar antes de que arme un escándalo –dijo coulson.

May fue la que Salió a abrirle.

-es bueno verte Melinda –dijo Clint

-lo mismo vamos coulson quiere hablar contigo antes de que veas a skye –le dijo may llevándolo directo a su oficina, clint estaba algo preocupado.

-clint me alegro que estés a salvo skye podrá dejar de preocuparse -dijo coulson , clint pudo ver algo diferente en coulson de la ultima vez que lo vio se veía mas cansado y tenso de lo normal.

-si jefe pero dime que es lo que está pasando por qué quieres hablar conmigo –pregunto clint.

-ella te necesita el equipo acaba de pasar por un fuerte golpe , cuando SHIELD se desmorono muchas cosas pasaron , tengo un agente que no volverá a ser el mismo , un traido otro que se fue, se acercan tiempos difíciles Clint somos lo que queda de SHIELD la reconstrucción será difícil , pero ella tiene que estar bien antes de comenzar con esto-le dijo – no ha tenido tiempo de llorar las perdidas y procesar lo que paso

-wow! Espera más despacio como que la reconstrucción de SHIELD?-pregunto clint

-si fury me nombro director para reconstruir SHIELD de cero –le dijo coulson , clint estaba seguro de que si alguien podía hacerlo era el , aunque sin duda iba a ser un odisea.

-bueno felicidades entonces director , ya sabes que cuentas con nat y conmigo si llegas a necesitar algo de ayuda-le dijo clint , coulson sonrio y asintió.

-gracias-le dijo

-ahora donde puedo encontrar a skye –pregunto.

-lo mas seguro es que este en su cuarto pregúntale a May y te dira donde o si no esta ahí estará en el autobús-le dijo – si puedes sácala un par de días lo necesita

Despues de tomar las indicaciones de may Clint se dirigió a su cuarto , la puerta estaba abierta por lo que no se molesto en llamar, el cuarto era mas grande que el del auto bus y tenia un baño donde clint pudo notar que venia el ruido , se asomo skye estaba enfrente del espejo con tijeras en mano pero sin cortar aun su cabello se veía concentrada, clint sabia que cuando pasas por una misión particularmente difícil puedes necesitar un cambio.

-seguro quieres hacer eso o tengo que recordarte el verano 2002 –pregunto clint

Skye se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz , la voz que no podía nunca confundir y la que había anhelado escuchar. Dejo las tijeras en el lavabo y corrió a abrazarlo el la levanto del suelo por unos instantes abrazndola fuertemente.

-gracias a dios estas bien –dijo ella feliz con lagrimas en los ojos.

-siento que me tomara tanto tiempo volver , las cosas se compliocaron pero creo que eso ya lo sabes –le dijo soltándola y limpiando sus lagrimas ella asintió.

-oh si han sido unas semanas complicadas –dijo ella

-si asi que un nuevo look –pregunto el

-si yo solo… lo necesito –trato de explicar ella , clint la miro y sonrio

-dame las tijeras tu vas a hacer un desastre –le dijo

Le tomo 15 minutos terminar con el corte , skye sonrio ante su imagen le gustaba.

-asi que dime como estas pequeña pulga –pregunto una vez ambos sentandos en la cama , skye suspiro con clint no tenia mucho caso mentir.

-te diría que bien pero no me vas a creer –le dijo ella , clint negó

-no, te conozco skye-le dijo –asi que habla conmigo coulson esta preocupado- clint también lo estaba podía ver la tristesa en los ojos de skye y era algo que odiaba , skye le dio un pobre intento de sonrisa.

-no muy bien estoy hecha un lio clint han pasado tantas cosas pero comenzare por el principio todo estaba bien habia logrado tener mi placa por fin era agente de nivel 1 pero bueno mi suerte al parecer es una mierda ya que apartir de ahí todo se fue a la mierda, SHIELD cae tenemos que huir no sabia nada de ti o de natasha , y luego encuentro el cuerpo de Eric Koenig y con eso me entero que mi OS y mi casi novio Grant Ward era hydra y probablemente me mataria también y tuve que fingir que no me daba asco con tal de salvarme no suficiente con eso cuando crei que habia logrado escapar me secuestra y el quiere que crea que me ama que todo eso era verdad, coulson logro rescatarme y tu podrias creer que todo estaría bien pero en definitivo no , vamos a por Garrett y por Ward para terminar con todo el maldito asunto del clarividente pero Simmons y fitz son capturados y posteriormente lanzados al mar desde el autobús , provocando que fitz sufriera daño cerebral por la falta de oxigeno, fury convierte a coulson en director y terminamos aquí , Simmons se fue hace dos semanas para estar con su familia pero todos nos dimos cuenta que era por que no podía ver a fitz en este estado , pero eso solo complico el estado de fitz , Ward aunque aun no es capaz de hablar ya ha dejado claro que solo hablara conmigo ya que como dice amarme no me mentira nunca mas , asi que si no se exactamente lo que siento-dijo skye entre lagrimar , clint la habia dejado hablar el maldijo mil veces a Ward , le habían roto el corazón a su hermanita , clint noto que skye estaba intentando calmarce viendo su medidor de latidos asi que probablemente Melinda es su nuevo OS. Clint tomo las manos de skye para que dejara de ver el medidor y negó

-sé que May te está enseñando a canalizar pero no conmigo cariño nunca conmigo –le dijo Clint , skye asintió el la abrazo y ella se acurruco en sus brazos , Clint la abrazo fuertemente dejando que lo sacara aun sabiendo que era un proceso la traición de Ward había sido enorme aun quitando el hecho de que skye se había enamorado de él , era su OS que es una relación importante de confianza y también era su amigo. Le daban ganas de matarlo pero coulson no lo iba a permitir.

-tenias razón Clint no debí confiar en él , siempre creí que era buena juzgando a las personas pero al parecer no es asi , sino me habría dado cuenta que era un traidor. –le dijo ella

-hey no mírame –le pidió skye lo hiso aun con los ojos brillosos del llanto- ahora escucha skye Barton tu eres buena leyendo a la gente es una de tus muchas cualidades pero no habia forma de que lo supieras el estaba entrenado para hacerte creer otra cosa , el engaño a toda la agencia no es tu culpa, no dejes que el te haga dudar de ti misma –le dijo skye asintió. Se quedaron a si simplemente abrazados sin decir nada.

-y tú que planeas hacer ahora que la antigua SHIELD se ha ido –le pregunto skye , clint suspiro él lo había pensado mucho.

-tengo que reunirme con los demás vengadores, pero me estoy retirando de SHIELD claro que ayudara a coulson si lo necesita pero no planeo continuar como agente –le dijo, skye lo miro asombrada pero rio el la miro sin entender

-es solo que hace unos años yo habría sido tan feliz por eso al fin podríamos tener una vida normal o tan normal como nosotros podemos y ahora soy yo la que es una agente-le dijo el sonrió de acuerdo con ella. Aunque aun muy en el fondo le gustaría que skye no fuera un agente.

-y natasha ¿ella esta bien? , solo he hablado con ella por teléfono y bueno es una super espia asi que no creeré que esta bien hasta que la vea –le dijo clint sonrio si en definitivo skye habia adoptado a nat como familia.

-podras verla pero mientras prepara tu maleta nos vamos unos días –le dijo

-yo no me puedo ir clint fitz…-comenzo skye

-skye necesitas salir de aquí y relajarte recargar las pilas y coulson ha dado su permiso asi que no quiero mas protesta o armas tu maleta o dejare que natasha te lleve de compras y no te dejare pagar

-eres imposible, bien dame 5 minutos-le dijo aventándole una almuhada que el logro esquivar y rio saliendo de su cuarto.

-espera ven tengo que hablar con trip y con fitz –le dijo skye a clint

-hey chica he escuchado que te vas por unos días , eso es bueno necesitas tomar aire –le dijo trip con una gran sonrisa.

-vez no soy el único que piensa eso –le dijo clint , skye rodo los ojos.

-cuida de fitz quieres solo será unos días –le pidió skye

-no hay problema yo tendre un ojo en el no te preocupes- Skye lo abrazo rápidamente y entro en el laboratorio donde fitz estaba distraído en su mundo

-hey fitz –saludo skye

-h…ola ….s….skye , a…gente ….b..arton –saludo fitz

-solo clint por favor ya no soy un agente-le dijo clint con una sonrisa.

-me ire por unos días pero estare llamando lo prometo , trata de no destruir el laboratorio con trip sin mi –le pidió besando su mejilla fitz solo asintió aunque parecía no creerle.

-si coulson no dejaría que me la llevara por mucho –dijo Clint. Salieron del laboratorio skye soltó un suspiro y se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Ya una vez fuera de la basa skye sonrió cuando vio la moto.

-oh mi dios eres el mejor hermano del mundo –dijo skye.

El viaje fue agradable para skye sentir el viento en el rostro, pronto llegaron a una pequeña casa. La casa estaba equipada con lo necesario de eso se había encargado natasha.

Cuando Clint le dijo que era para relajarse no era mentira, se sentaron en el sillón a ver por netflix firefly , buffy la caza vampiros y two and a ahalf men. Mientras comieron todo tipo de frituras y dulces.

Skye y Clint realmente habían extrañado poder pasar tiempo así sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

Skye despertó temprano se había acostumbrado ella jamás habría pensado que se despertaría a las 6 por justo propio. Salió del cuarto que había escogido para dormir. No pudo evitar saltar y soltar un gritito cuando vio a natasha parada enfrente de ella parecía que acababa de llegar ya que tenia una mochila con ella. Pero solo fue un segundo ya que corrió y abrazo a natasha. Sorprendiendo mucho a nat la abrazo de vuelta. Skye la soltó y la miro parecía estar bien o tan bien como se puede teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado.

-me alegro de verte , como estas –le pregunto

-es bueno verte también skye y te he dicho que bien –le dijo skye rodo los ojos

-si bueno no iba a creerlo hasta verte y yo sé que no estás bien ninguno de nosotros estamos bien y es una mierda pero trabajaremos en ello.-dijo skye esperando tener razón. Natasha asintió era claro que skye habia pasado por una odisea lo podía ver en su mirada pero a pesar de eso era optimista y eso era de admirarse.-el primer cuarto a la derecha es el tuyo si tienes sueño y si no estoy haciendo el desayuno.

Skye comenzó a sacar cosas del refrigerador.

-no crei que fueras de las que cocinan –le dijo natasha.

-si bueno alguien tenia que cocinar si fuera por clint hubiéramos vivido a base de comida para llevar, además aprendí un par de cosas en el orfanato y en mi 9 casa de acogida la señora era cocinera en una pequeña cafetería-le dijo mientras preparaba hot cakes , natasha le ayudo a picar fruta.

-sabía que tenías que estar cocinando –dijo clint adormilado entrando en la cocina.

-o son de chocolate te he dicho que te amo –pregunto clint mientras comia un hot cake con las manos.

-cada vez que los preparo –dijo skye

-son bastantes buenos -dijo natasha ella siendo más civilizada y tomando uno con tenedor y cuchillo.

-oh tienes que probar su bundin de chocolate o en definitiva tienes que probar su pastel especial de skye –dijo clint , skye suspiro clint amaba su pastel y solo lo hacia en los cumpleaños de clint. Clint le dio ojos de cachorro.

-no tenemos los ingredientes –dijo skye ,clint sonrio.

-o si los tienes solo tienes que mirar la Alacena. Skye entrecerró los ojos

-ya lo tenias planeado –a cuso

-si tenia la esperanza de ya que no nos habíamos visto quisieras hacerle a tu hermano favorito su pastel favorito.

-bien lo hare solo por que natasha no lo probado ha pero te quiero lejos de la cocina mientras lo preparo –le dijo ella , el asintió natasha negó rodando los ojos divertida.

Mientras skye preparaba el postre natasha y clint salieron al jardín.

-asi que ha pasado con skye la noto diferente-le pregunto natasha , clint oculto la sonrisa skye no era la única que habia adoptado al parecer nat también se habia vuelto protectora con ella. Clint le conto lo que habia pasado.

\- ¡он мертвец! (el es hombre muerto)–exclamo natasha con enojo

-si yo quisiera lo mismo pero coulson no nos va a dejar aunque podríamos intentar convencerlo de que nos deje 20 minutos a solas con el. Natasha sonrio malignamente

-si con eso bastara –dijo ella.

Natasha disfruto mucho de esos días clint tenia razón el pastel era fabuloso, vieron película y series de tv y un par de travesuras, pudo ver un lado completamente nuevo de clint el de hermano disfruto de la interaccion familiar a la que no solo clint si no también skye la habia hecho parte. Natasha aun esta algo aturdida por skye y mas que nada recordando una de sus conversaciones en esos días.

-pense que lo estaba haciendo mejor que era de los buenos pero solo cambie la KGB por Hydra.-dijo natasha bebiendo de su copa

-eres una buena persona natasha , no es tu culpa que SHIELD fuera Hydra hicisite cosa buenas –le dijo skye

-no es verdad skye si has leído que todo el mundo ahora tiene sabras que no es asi –le dijo. Skye suspiro

-no lo he leído y no lo hare , tengo una ligera idea de tu pasado natasha y no era tu culpa desidiste ser otra persona hacer las cosas bien, ala mierda le expediente el pasado no te defino tu y tu nuevas acciones lo hacen y quien digas lo contrario se las va tener que ver conmigo no me gustan los idiotas-le dijo

-por que no lo has leído-pregunto

-por que es algo personal y si tu quieres que yo sepa algo de eso tu me lo diras y si no lo haces no importa , tu pasado no me importa natasha , no me importa quien fuiste o quien piensas que fuiste es mas llegados a este punto y viendo que tu y clint padecen de lo mismo no me importo lo que piensas de ti mismo ahora , yo se quien eres , eres una agente badass y una super herue, eres divertida y amable , buena amiga y compañera. Eres una buena persona y me niego pensar diferente-le dijo skye

Natasha no tenia hermanos pero skye se habia convertido en su hermanita pequeña cada días su familia crecia y aunque sabia que eso era una davilidad por única vez no le importo ya que skye valia la pena, ahora natasha se encargaría de tratar de cuidar de ella. Grant Ward era hombre muerto natasha era pasiente y espararia pero lo haría pagar por lo que le habia hecho a skye.

Para la mala suerte de natasha y para hecharle mas leña al fuego grant Ward a penas comensaba aunque eso ella aun no lo sabia.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA! Siento tanto la tadanza mi vida a sido una caos total ,Espero les gustara el cap de hoy en tres semanas estará el próximo cap(ahora si va en serio) , por favor háganme saber su opinión con un hermoso REWIEV que tanto amo**

 **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1 , guest , nubessss, Tsune-sama , Sheiest Melanie_wanda JAIMOL**

 **También a mis lectores fantasma a los que me han agregado a favoritos y dado sus alertas mil gracias**

 **Por favor un REWIEW?**

 **nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	5. Chapter 5

Tanto natasha como clint estaban dejando a skye de nuevo en la base.

-cuídate Скай y mantente en contacto –le dijo natasha

-lo hare y los mismo va para ustedes –dijo skye abrazándola rápidamente

-cuidate pulga estaremos en nueva york , cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamar –le dijo clint abrazándola

-lo mismo los quiero –dijo skye antes de entrar a la base , tanto clint y natasha decidieron no entrar tenían una reunión a la cual asistir.

Natasha suspiro despues de escuchar a Steve y a sam , despues de un par de meses de búsqueda por Europa no tenían nada. Ella era buena en las computadoras pero ella no habia encontrado nada.

-creo que se quien puede ayudarte Steve –dijo nat con una sonrisa –deja que haga una llamada – dijo natasha saliendo de la casa de sam que era donde se encontraban.

Skye estaba con fitz y trip viendo un par de películas los últimos días habia sido de mucho trabajo pero por ahora todo estaba tranquilo ,cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, de inmediato supo que era natasha por el ring tone

-hey nat como te trata la ciudad que nunca duerme –pregunto al contestar dejando a fitz y a trip ver la película cuando la miraron por la interrupción.

-bien aunque ahora mismo estoy en D.C , recuerdas que ofreciste tu ayuda por si algún dia Steve lo necesitaba , pues ha llegado el momento –le dijo nat .

-espera que! Me estas diciendo que el capitán america necesita mi ayuda –le pregunto sorprendida.

-si el necesita tu ayuda –le dijo nat con una sonrisa

-me encantaría ayudar pero no puedo irme sin el permiso de coulson-dijo skye intentando no emosionarse antes de tiempo , nat puso los ojos como si coulson se negaría a ayudar a Steve.

-pásame a coulson –le dijo nat

-el no está aquí nat , pero puedo llamarlo y poner en línea para ti –le dijo skye

-bien –dijo nat , skye llamo a coulson adjuntándola a su llamada con natasha.

-skye que pasa –pregunto coulson extrañado de que skye lo llamara.

-estas en una llamada con nat A.C –le explico ella, coulson suspiro esperando que eso no significara malas noticias.

-natasha que esta pasando –pregunto coulson

-relajate coulson no es nada malo , solo quiero tomar prestada a skye por un par de semanas para ayudar a Steve con algo –dijo nat , coulson suspiro bien no era nada malo , además esto era bueno estar en buenas migas con los vengadores era lo ideal además no podía dejar de brindar ayuda a Steve si podía proporcionársela. Skye esperaba nerviosamente.

-bien puedes ir skye todo el tiempo que necesites , pero en cuanto te llame tendrás que volver-le dijo coulson skye sonrio

-pero may estará de acuerdo A.C – pergunto skye may era una estricta OS

-siempre que mantegas tu rutina diaria –dijo coulson

-además Steve podría estar mas que dispuesto a supervisarla –dijo nat.

-bien entonces esta desidido –dijo coulson

-ok A.C –dijo skye antes de colgar con coulson quedando solo con nat.

-bien Скай te estare esperando en el aeropuerto nos vemos en un par de horas –dijo natasha antes de colgar.

Decir que skye estaba emosionada serie el eufenismo del año sin duda , en cuanto colgó se puso a hacer su maleta que como siempre no era mucho , les explico a trip y a fitz lo que habia pasado, les promentio que llamaría mas que nada a fitz ella no queria que sintiera que lo estaba abandonando como Simmons.

-asi que aquien has llamado –pregunto Steve sin entender

-he llamado a la mejor hacker que conozco , stark estaría humillado de ver lo que puede hacer con lo básico –dijo natasha

-mejor que tu?-pregunto Steve sorprendido

-por mucho que me duela admitirlo es mucho mejor que yo-dijo natasha

-es de confianza –pregunto dudosamente Steve

-completamente es la protegida de coulson Steve y si eso no es suficiente skye es hermana de clint –dijo natasha orgullosa.

-yo no sabia que clint tenia una hermana-dijo sorprendido

-si el lo ha mantenido asi , solo me entere hace poco –dijo natasha.

Varias horas despues skye estaba bajando del avión , identifico rápidamente a natasha. La abrazo rápidamente. No dijeron mucho durante al trayecto a casa de sam.

Skye estaba algo nerviosa pero se obligo a controlarse a pesar de que estaba por conocer a un vengador. Cuando entraron a la casa tanto como el capitán america como falcon estaban esperándolas.

-chicos ella es de quien les hable-dijo natasha . Steve miro a la chica frente de el , era pequeña como natasha , ciertamente muy bonito aunque podía ver un toque asiático muy leve por lo que tenia que ser de raza mixta, pero sus ojos eso fue lo que llamo la atención de Steve , tenia una mirada alegre pero detrás de eso podía ver que habia visto demasiado a su corta edad.

-es un placer conocerla señora Barton –saludo Steve dándole la mano , natasha esperaba con ansias la reacción de skye ante ser llamada señora, skye estaba sorprendida de que la llamara señora y mas Barton nadie además de Clint la llamaba por el apellido con el que Clint la había adoptado prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

-el placer es mio capitán pero por favor nada de señora solo skye –dijo skye con una sonrisa. Steve sonrio de vuelta.

-siempre que dejemos aun lado lo de capitán –dijo el

-tienes un trato Steve –le dijo skye .

-encantado de conocerte skye y es solo sam –se adelante el , skye sonrio y le dio la mano

-es un gusto –dijo skye

-bueno ahora que ella esta aquí , yo necesito regresar a nueva york -dijo natasha.

-saluda a clint de mi parte –dijo skye

-claro –dijo nat.

-portarse bien chicos –dijo natasha mirando a sam y Steve , le dio una mirada a Steve y el entendió rápidamente y asintió el cuidaría de skye aunque no podía negar que estaba sorprendido por lo protectora que parecía natasha hacia skye. Una vez que se fue natasha los tres se sentaron.

-asi que es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes , nat solo dijo que necesitaban mi ayuda –dijo skye sacando su laptop.

-estamos buscando a bucky ,pero tu debes conocerlo como el soldado del invierno –le dijo Steve skye se sorprendio

-espera estas diciendo bucky como Jame Buchanan Barnes –pregunto skye , Steve asintió steve esperaba preguntas pero nunca llegaron skye se limito a suspirar.

-esperaba que estuvieras mas sorprendida –dijo sam

-si bueno si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace poco mas de dos año estaría flipando pero despues de Nueva york todo cambio y además despues del ultimo año creeme se que lo imposible ya no lo es mas.

-natasha dijo que podias ayudar a encontrarlo-dijo Steve skye lo miro

-no puedo prometer nada Steve pero puedo prometer que daré todo de mi para encontrarlo –le dijo

-gracias –dijo el ella negó con una sonrisa.

Ella se puso a trabajar seria algo muy complicado , el era un soldado entrenada para desaparecer por lo que sabia del soldado del invierno era un fantasma hasta para SHIELD en su momento , pero suponiendo que lo que dijo Steve era cierto y el habia recuperado al conciencia eso podía darles una ventaja.

Ya por la noche cuando era la hora de dormir estaba por instalarse en el sillón cuando se topo con Steve que ya estaba poniendo sus cosas.

-sam solo tiene una habitación libre la segunda puerta ala derecha –le dijo Steve

-puedo tener el sillón Steve no voy a sacarte de tu cama –le dijo skye

-no es mi cama y para mi no es ningún problema-dijo Steve

-steve es tu cama quien la toma primero es quien se la queda puedes preguntar a clint es una regla básica , además he dormido en lugares peores –le dijo skye recordando las terribles camas del orfanato y la bancas del parque.

-insisto jamas podría dejar que una dama duerma en un sillón –dijo Steve skye lo miro y rápidamente dedujo que no iba dejarlo estar. Suspiro mirando a sam que acababa de salir del baño.

-el no va a dejarme ganar cierto?-le pregunto sam rio y negó

-bien tomare la cama pero… solo si tu la tomas mañana sino no hay trato siempre puedo buscar un motel-dijo ella con las manos en las caderas.

-tienes un trato-dijo el robando su línea.

Steve desperto como siempre directo al jardín de sam donde habia puesto un saco de boxeo pero para soprensa de Steve skye se encontraba usándolo.

-buenos días –saludo Steve , skye brinco al escucharlo habia estado tan concentrada que no lo escucho salir.

-oh! Buenos días Steve , espero no te importe –le dijo señalando el saco.

-no claro que no , solo me sorprendio es bastante temprano –dijo Steve eran las 5:30 de la mañana

-si coulson y may que es mi OS solo me dejaron venir si no desatendía mi entrenamiento y como no quiero a una Melinda May molesta conmigo mejor hacer caso –le dijo skye solo de pensar en el trabajo de castigo que le pondría may se le enchinaba la piel.

-bien aun que creo que tu postura no es la correcta – dijo Steve pidiendo permiso con la mirada para acercarse skye solo asintió. Por los próximos 40 minutos skye y Steve entrenaron juntos.

-gracias –le dijo skye completamente agotada tomando de su botella de agua

-no fue nada , de todos modos tenia que calentar –skye casi escupe el agua.

-a esto le llamas calentar –dijo skye Steve asintió un poco burlonamente.

-eso es lo que yo le digo –dijo sam – no todos tenemos un super suero

-bueno yo sin duda quiero un poco de eso –dijo skye

-somos dos –dijo sam. Steve rodo los ojos.

Tres días habia pasado desde que skye había llegado .

-tengo algo chicos –dijo skye sorprendiéndolos. Había logrado hackear a hydra.

-que es lo que tienes –pregunto Steve

-creo que este puede ser su próximo objetivo , por lo que se en esta base de hydra se están preparando para su llegada ha sido visto por los alrededores.

-donde –pregunto

-Texas-dijo ella

-tenemos que ir gracias por la ayuda skye –le dijo Steve dejándola sola en la sala y entrando al cuarto donde estaban sus cosas. Sam hiso lo mismo.

-estas en tu casa skye estaremos en contacto –le dijo sam ambos ya listos para partir.

-wow! Alto ustedes dos , realmente creen que me voy a quedar aquí mientras ustedes se van a hacer quien sabe que –tanto sam como Steve estaban por protestar- no díganme saben siquiera como acceder a la base sin que los maten en el intento , tienen donde quedarse ,es mas tienen siquiera un plan –pregunto skye tanto sam como Steve se miraron habían estado haciéndolo conformo lo iban viendo ya en el campo mas que nada improvisando. Skye sonrio

-lo sabia dios como es que siguen vivos-negó skye

Por fin llegaron a Texas y skye estaba tan feliz que fuera en Texas aquí aun tenia contactos, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar un lugar donde quedarce era un almacen abandonado.

-estas segura que no hay problama de que estemos aquí –le pregunto sam , skye sonrio

-muy segura de ello , solo esperen aquí en el auto en lo que hablo con una amiga-dijo ella saliendo del auto.

-asi que mira aquíen tenemos aquí –dijo la chica al ver a skye

-es bueno verte sofia , aquí tienes lo prometido es deuda y ya sabes tu no me has visto –le dijo skye entregándole la USB

\- miles manda saludos , dice que alo mejor se pasa a saludar que quiere hablar contigo –le dijo antes de subir a su solo esperaba que eso no pasara.

Les hiso señas a sam y Steve de que podían bajar.

-como conoces este lugar –pregunto Steve , era espacioso y habia un par de catres y una colchoneta.

-pase un tiempo aquí hace uno dos años , su padre es el que se encarga de cuidar el lugar , ha estado abandonado por años-le dijo

-que es lo que le has dado –pregunto sam

-un viejo programa para desincriptar datos-dijo skye.

Una vez ahí comenzaron a armar un plan. Con suerte se encontrarían con bucky en el lugar. Skye podía desactivar todas sus alarmas y sistemas de seguridad y una vez logrando eso entrarían a la base.

-espera que haces –pregunto Steve una vez estaban listos para entrar en la base al ver que skye estaba por bajar del auto con icer en mano.

-no voy a quedarme aquí sentado Steve , ya he desactivado todo –le dijo

-prometi a natasha cuidar de ti –le dijo Steve ,skye se sorprendio por eso pero no dejo que eso la detuviera

-soy una niña grande chicos , soy una agente de campo puedo con esto –le dijo ella esperando que todo saliera bien por que sin duda clint iba a matarla si salía herida de nuevo.

-steve la chica es tan terca como tu –le dijo sam con una sonrisa

-bien –dijo Steve a regañadientes –sera mejor que no salgas herida o natasha va a matarnos.

Skye sonrió con el triunfo no podía creer que estaba en una misión con el capitán américa.

Lograron derrotar a los chicos malos pero bucky no apareció , skye tomo los discos duros y explotaron el lugar. Cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche skye noto que una bala había rosado en su hombro.

-mierda! –dijo skye sam la ayuda a curar la herida

-solo fue un rozón en un par de días estaras bien –le dijo sam , ella le sonrio

-gracias sam-dijo ella.

-ya sabes natasha va a matarnos –le dijo Steve skye rodo los ojos

-lo que nat no sabe no puedo hacerle daño –le dijo skye

-vamos es natasha –le dijo Steve y como si fuera invocada su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-hey nat –saludo skye

-donde mierda están , pon el alta voz quiero a Rogers y a Wilson –dijo sorprendiéndola

-han tomado una base de hydra ustedes tres solos , sin ninguna copia de seguridad , además vengo a ver como lo están haciendo y me encuentro con una casa sola y ninguno tenia el celular prendido –dijo nat

-lo sentimos teníamos una pista además intente que skye se quedara-dijo Steve

-y se negó rotundamente –dijo sam

-bien será mejor que cuiden de ella Rogers-dijo nat

-sera mejor que no hagan nada estúpido Rogers Wilson , mi hermanita carece de sentido de auto conservación –dijo Clint sorprendiendo a todos

-ok alto soy mas que capaz de cuidar de mi misma y lo sabes clint además crees realmente que me quedaría sentado viendo como este par entraba sin hacer nada –le pregunto skye , clint rodo los ojos y suspiro

-se que eres capaz vale solo ten cuidado eres tan malditamente terca skye Barton –le dijo

-seguro es de familia adiós monkey –le dijo hace mucho que ella no lo llamaba asi , y aunque lo llamaban hawkeye por que siempre estaba en lo alto , pero skye cuando era pequeña lo comparaba con un mono por estar siempre sobre los arboles

-adiós pulga pórtate bien –le dijo

-yo siempre –le dijo antes de colgar.

Mas tarde ese dia skye se encontraba revisando los discos duros , fue cuando lo encontró y entendio por que los de la base esperaban a bucky , ahí tenían todo sobre el donde le habían puesto el brazo y lo tenían congelado, donde lo habían torturado , habia videos , que parecían antiguos skye se puso los audiculares despues de un par de horas viendo y leyendo sintió lagrimas en sus mejillas era horrible lo que le habían hecho.

-que pasa –pregunto sam al verla , skye se quito los audiculares al sentir la mano de sam sobre su hombro.

-yo solo es horrible sam , lo que le han hecho no estoy segura de si debo mostrárselo a Steve el realmente no necesita ver esto –le dijo skye contándole rápidamente lo que hay en los archivos.

-yo tampoco creo que sea bueno que el lo vea-le dijo sam suspirando

-hydra yo realmente los odio han provocado tanto daño –dijo skye enojada recordando lo que habia pasado , no solo con Ward y fitzsimmons sino también todo el asunto del clarividente.

-lo se pero los derrotaremos los buenos somos mas-le dijo sam ella suspiro

-si yo planeo ayudar con eso –le dijo

Despues de un par de días sin señales de bucky a los alrededores , regresaron a D.C.

-steve creo que lo mejor serie que pararas por lo menos un tiempo –dijo skye despues de pensárselo mucho , Steve la miro un poco enfadado el no podía abandonara bucky

-el es mi amigo el haría lo mismo por mi –le dijo

-yo no estoy diciendo que lo dejes de buscar o lo abandones solo que tomes un tiempo yo seria una hipócrita si te dijera lo contrario , yo se lo que es Steve y obsesionarte con esto no es lo mejor tómalo de alguien sabe de lo que habla-le dijo skye

-como … -pregunto el

-yo como de seguro ya has deducido no soy hermana biológica de clint mas bien adoptada nos conosimos en un orfanato y me he pasado toda mi vida buscando a mis padres y yo se lo que es , pero creo que tienes que verlo desde otra perspectiva probablemente tiene miedo y que lo estemos cazando no va ayudarlo , creo que el no esta listo Steve , si dejas de perseguirlo por un tiempo el bajara la guardia y será mas sencillo encontrarlo o el vendrá a ti. –le dijo skye , sam espero que Steve se negara a dejar de buscarlo.

-pueda que tengas razón han pasado meses y tal vez solo necesita tiempo , pero no puedo dejarlo –dijo el

-y nadie pide eso Steve solo démosle aire –dijo skye son una sonrisa.

-gracias por lo que has hecho skye realmente te lo agradezco –le dijo Steve

-no es nada ahora , cuéntame de el antes de la guerra yo solia ver su programa de t.v en el orfanato y siempre lo pintaban como una mujeriego –le pregunto skye tratando de animarlo, Steve sonrio y procedio a contarle algunas cosas sobre su amigo y le mostro un par de fotos viejas , skye miro a bucky era realmente guapo.

Ya que harían una pausa skye volvería a la base con su equipo.

-traten de no meterse en muchos problemas –les dijo a los dos

-ten un buen viaje skye y gracias por todo –le dijo Steve , skye lo soprendio abrazandolo

-gracias te he dejado mi numero ya sabes si necesitas ayuda o solo hablar siempre puede mandarme un mensaje cap entendido-le dijo skye

-si señora-dijo el , skye se acerco a abrazar a sam.

-el tiene suerte de tenerte –le dijo skye , sam le sonrio

-gracias lograste que entendiera lo que llevo un tiempo intentando que vea –le dijo el

-ayude tanto como pude siento que no pudiéramos encontrarlo ,aunque no voy a dejar de mirar pero el necesita relajarse un poco tal vez deberíamos comenzar a sacarlo a conocer a un par de chicas –le dijo skye

-ahora te pareces a natasha –le dijo

Ella tomo su avión despues de eso feliz de haber conocido a ese par , Steve era una buena persona.

-asi que ni skye pudo ayudar –le pregunto natasha a sam por teléfono.

-esa chica es otra cosa natasha , logro algo que no pudimos nosotros casi sin esfuerzo –le dijo sam aun sorprendido

-que cosa –pregunto natasha intrigada

-estamos tomando un descanzo de todo este asunto , dejaremos de buscarlo al menos por el momento –le dijo sam-y eso lo logro skye

-yo se que ella es especial , además tal vez necesitaba verlo desde la perspectiva de alguien que ha pasado pro eso –le dijo nat feliz al final del dia skye si que habia ayudado.

Las cosas para skye se habia tornado locas como siempre , coulson estaba mas que distante y cerrado , tenia dos nuevas adiciones al equipo y los malditos símbolos la estaban volviendo loca.

Pero endefinitiva ese no habia sido su dia , al parecer podía ser medio extra terrestre , su padre estaba vivo y era un asesino , el hombre que ha sido lo mas cercano a un padre que ha tenido podría estar volviéndose loco.

Se encontró llamando a clint casi inconsientemente , a pesar de hablar con el muy seguido lo extrañaba mucho y mas en días como este.

-hola pulga que pasa-contesto clint , skye sonrio

-hola solo que te extraño-dijo skye con un suspiro , clint suspiro algo habia pasado skye sonaba cansada

-yo también te extraño pulga , solo tienes que decirlo y estare ahí en un par de horas –ofreció Clint.

-no , no es necesario es solo que ha sido un dia muy largo clint parece que no termina-le dijo skye acomodándose en la parte de atrás de una de las camionetas ,clint entendia habia días que las misiones eran particularmente difíciles solo deseaba que skye no tuviera que pasar por eso.

-misión difícil , quieres hablar de ello-le pregunto clint.

-cuentame que ha pasado últimamente en la torre-le pregunto skye evitando la pregunta , clint entendio el mensaje si ella queria hablar lo haría por lo que procedio a contarle los últimos sucesos de la torre. Despues de reir un poco sobre las travesuras de tony y clint ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundo

-mi padre esta vivo…-comenzo skye , clint se sorprendio el hubiera esperado que skye estuviera mas feliz pero al parecer habia mas historia.

-ok eso es bueno?-pregunto clint

-sabes toda mi vida me pregunte , quien era que es lo que habia pasado, me querían?, me preguntaba como seria, y luego me entere lo que paso en hunan y habia aceptado eso pero no nunca es tan sencillo para mi verdad, es un monstro clint tendrías que haber visto los cuerpos que dejo , raina dice que me busca, y ahora esta en posesión de un arma terrible y ya no importa mas tengo que detenerlo clint –le dijo skye ,clint maldijo clint no entendia por que estas cosas le pasaban a skye.

-pulga lo siento mucho, pero no tienes que ser tu quien ayude a detenerlo coulson lo entenderá-le dijo clint

-no puedo tengo que ayudar el me busca tal vez eso nos de ventaja, además hay un monton de problemas con esta arma –le dijo skye , clint entendia a skye se senria responsable por que era su padre, pero también noto que no era solo este tema el que molestaba a su hermana

-hay algo mas que te molesta cierto-le pregunto clint

-lo hay ,pero no puedo hablar de ello-le dijo skye muy a su pesar

-ordenes?-pregunto clint

-no tampoco que es que eso me detuviera antes , no es solo que no se trata del todo de mi y no es mi secreto que contar , en que momento nuestra vida se convirtió en esto clint , de pronto los extraterrestres intentaron dominar el mundo , tu fuiste controlado por un extranjero , hay super soldados , dioses , hydra. –dijo skye con un suspiro

-lo se es una mierda aveces –le dijo clint

-si pero supongo que es nuestra mierda , además ya me gustaría que me viera la hermana teresa no he terminado tan mal –dijo skye riendo un poco ante los recuerdos del orfanato , clint rio con ella el odiaba a la monja nunca quiso a skye.

Despues de eso ambos solo se dedicaron a recordar aquellos viejos tiempos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-Asi que como esta skye-pregunto natasha despues de que clint terminara de hablar con ella

-dia difícil logre que casi se quedara dormida , ya sabes como son esos días nat –le dijo clint , natasha asintió

-bien pero algo te molesta –le dijo natasha no pregunto

-algo esta pasando en esa base-le dijo clint

-es una niña grande Barton puede manejarlo además si no puedo lo sabremos y ahí esteremos para ella

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-tienes que llamarlo coulson –le dijo May habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían enterado de los nuevos poderes de skye , casi tres semanas de la muerte de trip.

-ella no ha querido llamarlo –le dijo coulson no sabiendo que hacer , todo esto era complicado , algo estaba tramando mack.

-ahora mismo no se trata de lo que ella quiere , esta asustada coulson y se trata de lo que necesita –le dijo may ,coulson asintió.

Clint le estaba dando 24 horas a skye para comunicarse sino iría a buscarla , hacia semanas que ella no se comunicaba , pero no era el único preocupado también lo estaban natasha , Steve y sam ya que los tres también tenían regular contacto con ella y tampoco sabia nada de ella.

Clint y natasha estaban en su apartamento en la torre cuando el teléfono de clint sono , los dos los supieron de inmediato esa ring tone era de solo un persona algo estaba muy mal, clint no lo admitiría pero tenia miedo de contestar la ultima vez que algo como esto paso su hermana estaba al borde de la muerte. Tomando un valor que no tenia contesto el teléfono

-coulson solo dime que mierda paso-le pregunto clint , clint escucho el suspiro de coulson.

-teniamos una misión , encontramos una ciudad alienígena me ahorrare los detalles , se supone que solo le íbamos a derrumbar , yo no queria a skye ahí y menos con el loco de su padre asechándola, pero nada salió como lo planeamos ,Ward la secuestro-dijo coulson clint se tenso

-coulson solo dime como esta ella , la historia en este momento me da igual –le dijo clint

-ella entro en el templo y la cambio tiene poderes que apenas puede manejar esta asustada , el equipo no esta tomando muy bien todo este asunto tienen miedo , acabamos de perder a trip , y algo esta pasando clint no se lo que es pero skye no esta mas seguro aquí , la he mandado a un refugio pero ella necesita a alguien con ella-le dijo coulson

-mierda tuviste que haber llamado antes coulson , dame las malditas coordenadas-le dijo clint , coulson procedio a darcelas , cuando colgó le conto rápidamente a natasha lo que habia pasado mientras preparaba un par de cosas.

-no vienes –le pregunto a natasha una vez entrando al quinjet.

-no en este momento te necesita a ti además lo mejor será no abrumarla , en un par de días estaré ahí para comprobar cómo están.

Skye estaba sorprendida cuando escucho a alguien golpear la puerta , no esperaba a May hasta mañana. Tomo su icer y aunque sabia que era un lugar seguro no estaba de mas , pero no esperaba ver a clint en la puerta.

-vas a dejarme entrar-pregunto clint, analizando rápidamente a su hermanita , era claro que no estaba bien , las ojeras y sus ojos tenían un dolor muy grande. Skye simplemente se movio permitiéndolo entrar.

-que haces aquí…-comenzo skye , ella no estaba lista para estar cerca de clint tenia miedo podía hacerle daño , clint no le contesto simplemente la abrazo.

-tu que crees skye ,cariño tenias que haberme llamado soy tu hermano –le dijo clint soltándola. Skye no dijo nada solo asintió.

-traigo montones de comida chatarra y la mejores películas de Disney –le dijo clint sentadoce en el sillón. Clint no pudo dejar de notar que skye se sento lo mas lejos posible de el.

-siento que coulson te llamara , estoy bien –le dijo skye

-no ,no lo estas-le dijo clint- y esta bien no estar bien skye ahora si quieres ver la película tendras que acercarte ya que este lugar no tiene un maldito televisor-dijo clint sacando un reproductor de blue ray portátil.

Skye tome una bocanada de aire y se sentó junto a Clint, se quedaron viendo la película con forme avanzaba skye se fue relajando, ella realmente necesitaba eso que alguien la tratara con normalidad y sin pensar que en cualquier momento se podía romper o tirar le techo encima. Esa fue la primera noche en semanas que skye durmió sin soñar.

Ala mañana siguiente skye fue la primera en despertar aun sorprendida por no haber tenido pesadillas.

Se puso a preparar el desayuno para los dos, comieron tranquilamente. Despues de ello clint le toco lavar los platos , skye contemplo lo guantes.

-para que son –le pregunto clint

-se supone que para poder mantener la vibraciones de mis brazos y dejar de hacerme daño , solo no se que hacer clint debo o no usarlos.-le dijo skye ,clint suspiro era la primera vez que hablaban de sus poderes.

-es tu decisión skye se trata de ti –le dijo clint

-por que nadie puede decirme que hacer , coulson dijo lo mismo , no estaría preguntaod si tuviera una respuesta –dijo skye

-nadie debe tomar una decisión por ti skye , esto se trata de lo que tu quieres –le dijo clint skye suspiro

-clint neceisto ayuda vale no se que hacer dime que piensas de esto –le pregunto skye , clint asintió

-yo no creo que la solución sea reprimir , pero puedo entender por que lo podrias creer necesario ,lo que yo haría seria probar y si no se siente bien dejarlo-le dijo clint.

Skye tomo abrió el maletín donde estaban los guantes , se lo puso con mucho cuidado aun tenida dolor de la fracturas.

Skye no se sentía bien nada bien , sentía nauseas. Al poco rato se los quito.

Clint no presiono a skye podía ver el miedo en su mirada y la forma en la que trataba de alejarse de el. Pero lo entendia habia tratado con una muy traumatizada natasha romanoff. También sabia que el otro zapato caería pronto y estaría ahí para ayudarla atreves de eso.

-hey may estaba comenzando a preocuparme –dijo skye al responder la video llamada. Ya que habia intentado llamar pero nadie respondio.

-skye esta Barton contigo-le pregunto clint se acerco al escuchar su nombre.

-aquí estoy mel que pasa-le pregunto

-no tengo mucho tiempo , tienen que salir de ahí ahora , detrás de la puerta en la pared esta el panel para desconectar la malla eléctrica , corran van a por ti skye –dijo may

-espera quien , may que esta pasando-le pregunto skye preocupada nunca habia visto a may tan apurada

-SHIELD-dijo may antes de que la llamanda se cortara

Clint maldijo internamente al parecer coulson tenia razón skye no estaba segura en la base.

-bien toma tu mochila , tengo un quinjet no muy lejos de aquí-dijo clint skye asintió tomando rápidamente lo que pudo en la mochila , antes de que pudieran salir de la cabaña , las luces se apagaron.

-estan aquí –le dijo skye , clint asintió.

Clint y skye salieron , clint se adelanto un poco para ver si habia mas agentes en el perímetro , cuando uno de ellos alcanzo a skye , clint volteo para ayudarla pero no podía negar que se sorprendio al ver que su hermana sabia defenderse muy bien ,may estaba haciendo una trabajo impresionante. Pero al escucharse el disparo del arma del agente , los demás se acercaron , no se podía saber quien de los tres estaba mas sorprendido , bobbi , clint o skye . clint se paro levemente por delante de skye de forma protectora.

-clint?-pregunto bobbi sorprendida , siempre supo que coulson queria a skye como una hija pero decirle a los vengadores que estaba vivo era algo que no esperaba

-bobbi, en que demonios estas metida-le pregunto clint

-ella es peligroso , no le haremos daño solo queremos que este segura tanto ella con todos nosotros.

-todos somos peligrosos bob lo sabes y si crees que voy dejar que te la lleves entonces creo que tenemos un problema –le dijo clint

-no hagas esto grande , yo voy a interseder por ella no quiero que le hagan daño pero tiene que ser puesta bajo custodia para aclarar su situación-le dijo- sabes como es este trabajo

-mira bob no me obligues a hacer esto –le pidió clint sin dejar de apuntar con su arma bobbi habia sido importante para el tiempo atrás.

-los demás no tardan en llegar clint , eres bueno muy bueno pero no podras con todos nosotros-le dijo bobbi

-y una mierda he salido de peores tu lo sabes una vez lo hise por ti , tu que crees que are con tal de que mi hermana este a salvo. –le pregunto clint ,bobbi no tuvo tiempo para procesar la noticia cuando calderón se acerco fueron segundo cuando vio a calderón disparar el arma que no era un maldito icer . skye miro horrorizada , no sabia a quien iba la bala si a ella o clint , y de solo pensar que era a clint perdió el control y por instinto elevo las manos lanzando a todos contra los árboles. Clint la miro sorprendido pero no tenían tiempo que perder , tenían que llegar al quinjet lo mas rápido posible.

Para gran alivio de clint pudieron llegar rápidamente al quinjet. Skye tomo asinto junto a el en la cabina del piloto abrazando sus rodillas viendo por la ventana. Skye realmente esperaba que bobbi estuviera bien no queri hacerle daño , pero ellos dispararon contra de ella y de clint. Después de un par de horas clint aterrizó

-donde estamos –le pregunto skye hablando por primera vez desde que había comenzado el viaje.

-esto es nuestra casa pulga –le dijo clint con una sonrisa , mientras que salían del quinjet

-nuestra casa?-pregunto skye sorprendida. Era una casa de madera muy bonita se podía ver que tenia varias habitaciones, estaban en medio de un gran campo lleno de pasto.

-si he estado trabajando en ella por unos tres años , nunca hemos tenido esto skye una casa –skye lo miro sonriendo un poco ,arqueando una ceja-bien no hemos tenido una casa que dure mas de un mes.

-es realmente perfecta clint –le dijo skye feliz era bonito tener un lugar para llamar casa. Clint le mostro su cuarto era amplio y tenia un balcón.

-decidi solo pintarlo de morado y dejar lo demás a tu gusto –le dijo clint

-esto es realmente increíble clint –le dijo skye sentadoce en la cama matrimonial

-bien quiere hablar de lo que paso –le pregunto clint skye suspiro negando

-bien entonces duerme pulga te vez agotada –le dijo clint

-gracias –le dijo skye antes de que clint saliera.

Despues de varias horas clint sintió le piso temblar , se paro rápidamente de la cama y se dirigio a el curto de skye , encontrándola gimiendo.

-no ,yo…por favor ….no trip –dijo skye con lagrimas en los ojos. Clint se sento rápidamente junto a ella.

-skye cariño despierta , es solo un sueño –dijo , skye desperto sobre saltada aun con el piso temblando

-trip-dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-fue solo un sueño , skye respira conmigo se que puedes controlarlo solo respira conmigo –le pidió clint tomándola por los hombros.

-clint solo aléjate no quiero hacerte daño! , no puedo controlarlo –le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-no voy a ninguna parte tu puedes con esto , solo respira conmigo céntrate en mi olvídate de todo lo demás –le dijo clint , skye sigio las instrucciones de clint y sorprendentemente logro calmar los temblores , pero ella no pudo dejar de llorar , clint la abrazo.

-quieres hablar de ello-le pregunto clint.

-que tanto te conto coulson-le pregunto skye

-no mucho yo realmente no queria los detalles lo único que queria era llegar a ti y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Me conto algo de una ciudad extraterrestre y que Ward te secuestro y que saliste de la cuidad con poderes y trip murió-dijo esto con cautela.

-si todo se fue a la mierda tan rápido clint , Ward en su maldita obsesion por mi desidio cumplir su promesa llevándome a mi padre , esta loco clint al parecer naci en china , mi madre esta muerta whithall la mato le quito todo órganos y sangre para rejuvenecer , al parecer mi madre no envejecía. Supongo que nunca te conte que habia una probabilidad de que no fuera del todo humana, whithall queria experimentar conmigo , dijo que el descubrimiento requiere experiementeacion y que esperaba que fuera tan especial como ella , por suerte coulson llego , de esa manera cal logro escapar ,ya que queria ser el que matara a whithall. Ward me libero y puse 4 balaas en el pecho aunque se que no lo mato , no pude disparar directo , luego me encuentro con mi padre casi matando a golpes a coulson y tampoco pude disparar aunque logre detenerlo , el dijo que una vez que cambiara nadie iba a entender que tendrían miedo de mi y que el seria el único que entenderia-dijo skye tranquilamente .

-hey eso no es verdad coulson te adora al igual que may y estoy seguro de que fitz y Simmons también. Ademas me tienes a mi y a natasha. yono tengo miedo de ti skye jamas podría –le dijo clint skye asintió no muy segura.

-reaina habia bajado a la ciudad y fui tan estúpida como para seguirla y lo próximo que se ,es que trip entro por que queria salvarme y entonces el obelisco se abrió y salio una especie de humo y comenzó a formarse como una caparazón tanto en raina como en mi , trip estaba preocupado y desidio tirar el obelisco pero se rompió pude como una parte de los cristales se le clavo en el pecho y se convirtió en piedra frente a mi fusto delante mio , todo por que el idiota queria salvarme y entonces algo paso seli del caparazón y el temblor comenzó y ahora se que fui yo , yo converti a trip en escombro –dijo skye sin poder evitar las lagrimas, clint la abrazo fuerte.

-escuchame skye no fue tu culpa,se lo que estas sintiendo skye yo lo entiendo tu me ayudaste a entender que no fue mi culpa lo que paso con loki y yo te ayudare a aceptar que no fue tu culpa lo de trip , asi tenga que recordártelo todos los días –le dijo clint repitiendo las palabras de skye.

-que va pasar conmigo clint –le pregunto skye.

-lo que va a pasar lo solucionaremos mañana ahora , no pienses en eso skye , pero te prometo pulga todo estará bien –le dijo clint no queriendo empujar mas a skye habia sido una noche sumamente emocional. Clint se metio en la mantas y no solto a skye , hablaron de los buenos tiempos, despues de un rato clint noto que skye luchaba con el sueño.

-vamos duerme –le dijo clint

-no quiero se que si cierro los ojos vere a trip morir otra vez-le dijo skye

-solo cierra los ojos pulga yo me quedo aquí a espantar todas las pesadillas ya sabes spy un super espía y tengo un arco-le dijo con una sonrisa, skye medio sonrio cerrando los ojos , eso era lo que el decía cuando era una niña y tenia pesadillas.

Clint no la solto durante toda la noche un par de veces tuvo que calmarla en su sueño cuando comenzaban las pesadillas , pero logro dormir decentemente , cuando salio el sol clint salio de la cama , queria preparar el desayuno y tenia que llamar a natasha .

-hey tasha –saludo clint una vez que ella contesto

-clint vine a la cabaña y no estaban , lo único que se es que coulson me llamo diciendo que mantener segura a skye y que el estaría bajo el radar por un tiempo.

-no se lo que paso natasha pero quiero averiguarlo , sea quien sea quien tiene el mando ahora esta detrás de skye –le dijo clint no era muy difícil saber que coulson no estaba mas al mando

-tendran que pasar por encima de los vengadores para eso , ahora dime que tan mal esta ella-le pregunto natasha preocupada , clint suspiro

-estoy empezando a creer que peor de lo que yo estaba despues de loki –le dijo clint.

\- черт побери!(joder) Cual es el plan-le pregunto natasha

-creo que lo mejor seria llevarla a la torre quien mejor para ayudar que los vengadores , bruce puede ayudarle mucho y me gustaría tener a thor para pedirle información –le dijo clint

-bien en cuanto tiempo estarán aquí-le pregunto

-yo creo que a mas tardar mañana en la mañana –contesto el esperando no tener mucho problema en convencer a skye

-bien –dijo natasha antes de colgar.

Skye bajo en cuanto se despertó y se encontró con clint haciendo el desayuno.

-buenos días –saludo skye sentadoce en la mesa

-buenos días pulga esto esta casi listo , pdrias poner los platos –le pregunto clint , skye asintió. Clint sirvió los huevos revueltos.

-asique cual es el plan –pregunto skye

-creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a nueva york , bruce te puede ayudar y conozco a un par de vengadores que se mueren por verte y han estado muy precoupados por ti , Thor puede tener información que nos ayude a ayudarte-le dijo clint , skye se tenso cuando escucho lo de Thor , y clint pudo ver el miedo en su mirada por que skye tendría miedo de Thor

-no , no el querrá llevarme como lady sif –le dijo skye

-wow! Espera pulga de que estas hablando-le pregunto , skye le conto lo del kree y lo de lady sif.

-thor no se atrevería a llevarte y mucho menos a eliminarte skye , además crees realmente que natasha , Steve , sam y yo vamos a permitir eso , además estoy seguro de que en cuanto te conozcan tony y bruce querrán ayudarte. No hay nada de que preocuparse nadie en la torre te hará daño –le dijo clint , skye le creyó clint jamás dejaria que algo malo le pasara.

-esta bien , también me gustaría saber que demonios esta pasando en la base y si todos están bien –le dijo skye preocupada por su equipo.

-no se muy bien lo que esta pasando skye , pero coulson llamo a nat y le pidió que cuidaramos de ti que estaría fuera de la red por un tiempo , mis sospechas son de que alguien mas esta tomando el control de SHIELD. –le dijo clint. Skye suspiro deseaba poder estar ahí.

-ellos estarán bien , skye ahora solo tienes que centrarte en ti .-le dijo Clint – sé que es difícil pero tienes que intentarlo.

-lo se siendo el desastre natural que soy en este momento no soy de mucha ayuda-dijo skye suspirando.

Despues de limpiar los platos partieron a nueva york , skye amaba la casa antes de subir al quinjet recorrió la misma y ya tenia planes para decorar no solo su cuarto sino la casa en general, clint sonrio al verla al menos con un poco de animo por la casa el sabia lo mucho que significaba para skye.

Skye estaba muy nerviosa por un lado esperaba que clint tuviera razón , además estaba por conocer a tony stark , y abruce banner.

Mas pronto de lo que esperaba skye clint estaba aterrizando en el techo de la torre.

Clint se rio de lo nerviosa y emosionada que se veía su hermana.

-nadie va a morder ya lo sabes –le dijo clint ,skye le saco la el levador que los llevaría a la sala común para hacer las presentaciones.

Todos los vengadores estaban esperando ansiosamente por conocer a la hermana de Barton.

Tony moria por conocerla y mas despues de saber que era la hacker estrella de coulson.

Bruce estaba interesado por ayudarla el habia estado donde esta ella y sabia que era muy difícil y el realmente no queria que nadie tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que el.

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, tanto skye como clint dieron un paso fuera del elevador.

Natasha analizo la pariencia de skye era claro que ella habia pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Sorprendiendo a todos no fue skye quien corrió a abrazar a natasha sino al revés, los vengadores con excepción de clint estaba muy sorprendidos por esa muestra de afecto.

-hey estoy bien tasha –le dijo skye abrazando a natasha- aunque te extrañe.

-yo también te extrañe младшая сестра (hermanita menor) aquí te vamos a yudar skye lo prometo –le dijo natasha

-bien vas a presentarnos o no –le pregunto tony , natasha rodo los ojos.

-bien chicos conocer a skye Barton mi pequeña hermana-la presento.

-sam y yo ya teníamos el gusto de conocerla –dijo Steve acercando a darle un pequeño abrazo al igual que sam.

-espero que se portaran bien en mi ausencia chicos –les dijo skye

-hemos sido buenos o no sam –le dijo Steve a lo que sam asintió.

-bien pasemos a los que no conoces entonces –dijo clint

-ese idiota de ahí es tony stark –le dijo

-es un placer conocerlo sr stark –dijo skye realmente intentando no perder la cabeza , tony sonrio

-o por el amor de dios no lo llames sr stark –le dijo clint

-legolas ella puede llamarme lo que quiera , el gusto es mio –le dijo tony

-bruce banner encantado , me encantaría ayudar tengo mucho experiencia en controlar la emociones-le dijo bruce con una sonrisa

-encantada Dr banner , y yo realmente lo apreciaría mucho , oh mi dios fitz y Simmons estarán tan celosos de que te he conocido –dijo skye .

-bien jarvis preséntate –le dijo tony .

-oh no hace falta sr la srta skye y yo nos conocemos, pero sin duda es un placer volver a saber de ella –le dijo JARVIS

-oh J esos cortafuegos funcionaron –le pregunto skye sonriendo

-perfectamente la Srta. Skye aunque me gustaría que echara un vistazo si esta bien con usted –le dijo JARVIS.

-para ti Jarvis lo que sea –le dijo skye

-wow! Espera como es que se conocen JARVIS favor de explicar –pregunto tony.

-La srta skye y yo nos conocimos hace 3 años cuando logro hackear industrias stark –dijo JARVIS

-y por que no fui informado de ese pequeño bit de información JARVIS -le pregunto tony sorprendido alguien habia logrado entrar en su sistema.

-intente pero usted no me escucho Sr-le dijo J-además la srta skye no hiso nada malo

-si solo queria ver si era capaz y ayude a Jarvis a eliminar lo agujeros en su sistema lo prometo –le dijo skye rápidamente

-eso es cierto SR –le dijo JARVIS.

-tu y yo tenemos que probar tu habilidades y pronto –dijo tony skye sonrio sonrojándose un poco.

-primero lo primero tiene que instalarse-dijo natasha.

Tony le habia ofresido su propio departamento , pero ella lo rechazo amablemente no queria estar solo y no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto espacio por lo que tomo una de las habitaciones en el departamento de clint.

Un dia despues de su llegada conocio a pepper , también se puso muy feliz cuando porfin logro contactar con coulson, por medio de fitz

-skye estas bien –le pregunto fitz.

-lo estoy fitz que esta pasando –le pregunto , fitz le conto rápidamente lo de la verdadera SHIELD.

-oh mi dios como están los demás y coulson –le pregunto

-yo no se los demás yo ya no estoy en la base estoy con hunter y coulson –le dijo skye suspiro tranquila , hunter fue el segundo despues de fitz que la acepto a pesar de su primera reacción la habia invitado una cerveza.

-estamos todos bien el amor –le dijo hunter muy a su estilo con ese acento.

-si skye lo importante es que estes segura , yo planeo arreglar esto de la nueva SHIELD pero necesito que en este momento te quede con clint es lo mejor no es seguro para ti , pero te llamare para informarte –le dijo coulson sabiendo que skye estaba mas que dispuesta a ayudar

-porfavor tengan cuidado A.C. –le pidió skye.

Paso unas semanas, bruce la estaba ayudando controlarse y a no tener miedo, skye sospechaba que sam estaba intentado terapearla pero aun no lo sabia con certeza , skye se sorprendio y también clint cuando natasha la tomo bajo su tutela en cuestión de entrenamiento , pasaba el rato con Steve hablando de sus años de guerra y mas que nada sobre bucky , skye decidio seguir buscando a bucky pero sin decirle a Steve , con tony sin duda se llevaba de las mil maravillas alguien que hablaba su idioma en cuanto a sistemas.

Por lo que skye estaba muy sorprendida cuando pasaron 2 meses y a pesar de que extrañaba a coulson , fitz ,hunter y may no tanto como esperaba y por primera vez desde que habia salido de san juan se sentía comoda con ella , aun tenia pesadillas pero ya no se sentía como un bicho raro o algo con lo que se debe experimentar.

Nadie la trataba como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento o como si fuera tirar el edificio ensima de ellos. Y comenzó a pensar en ellos como su familia y ya no equipo de SHIELD lo cual era extraño para ella , claro coulson nunca dejaria de ser como un padre para ella y may cono una madre . y fitz y hunter era como hermanos. En cuanto los demás lo que más le dolió fue Simmons. Sabia que tenia buenas intenciones pero no por eso dolia menos.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo se sentía como que pertenecia , aunque solo esperaba que durara más tiempo ella sabia por experiencia que siempre termina mal para ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA SE QUE HA SIDO UN TIEMPO , PERO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA VALIERA LA PENA. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO PORFAVOR REAGALENME UN REWIEV**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A :** **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1 , guest , nubessss, Tsune-sama , Sheiest Melanie_wanda JAIMOL ,lavida 134**

 **También a mis lectores fantasma a los que me han agregado a favoritos y dado sus alertas mil gracias**

 **Por favor un REWIEW?**

 **nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


	6. Chapter 6

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Natasha romanoff se enorgullecía de decir que nunca se le habia escapado o perdido un encargo. Por lo que cuando un tipo se llevo a la que considera su pequeña hermana sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho , por que el tipo aparecia y desaparecia. Se sentía como su culpa la famosa viuda negra había perdido contra un solo hombre y perdido a skye. Ellas habían salido a comprar un par de cosas para el cuarto de skye cuando de la nada la perdió.

Clint intento hacerle ver que no era su culpa, tony busco en las cámaras de seguridad todos lo vengadores bueno menos Thor estaba en su búsqueda despues de dos días decidieron que era hora de llamar a coulson.

Quien preocupado y desesperado pidió ayuda de su peor enemigo.

Skye se emociono al conocer a su mama , ella pensó que nunca lo haría.

Clint recibió la noticia de parte de coulson de que skye estaba con ellos pero que tenia un misión de rescate y pese a las protestas de todos los vengadores cuando coulson les negó poder participar.

-clint creo que ahora seria el momento de que vengas , Gonzales va hablar con la líder del grupo skye es el intermedierio.

-por fin se ha ido por dos semanas enteras –le dijo clint.

En el avión iban may , el idiota de Gonzales y un grupo de agentes ademas de clint. Cuando aterrizaron , skye corrió cuando lo vio y lo abrazo sin importarle la mirada de asco que le daba Gonzales , saludo a may con un breve abrazo.

-ella es mi mama, clint –le dijo skye con una pequeña sonrisa , clint solo le sonrio

-me da mucho gusto pulga –le dijo , skye asintió.

-como están todos –pregunto skye

-preocupados , natasha cree que es su culpa –le dijo clint

-no , claro que no lo es –le dijo skye

-bueno tendras que ser tu quien se lo haga ver –le dijo clint.

Y todo se fue rápidamente al carajo de nuevo. Su mama salio agarrándose el hombro y skye no le podía creer por que algo no encajaba y esperaba equivocarse pero algo le decía que su madre no estaba siendo honesta.

-tenemos que arreglar esto skye , han matado a Gonzales –le dijo may , clint se puso junto a may para intentar que skye lo entendiera.

-no me obliguen a hacer esto –le dijo skye , clint leyó entre líneas "no me hagan elegir " era lo que realmente estaba diciendo ella. Clint noto que skye miro a su alrededor , no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba buscando. Skye maldijo no queria hacer esto pero era observada y eso solo parecía confirmarle que algo no estaba bien con su mama, eran vigilados y no sabia de que podían ser capaces. Skye miro a clint.

-recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando paso lo de la casa en Boston –le pregunto skye , clint no lo recordó de inmediato , skye se quedaba sin tiempo. Miro a clint y señalo con la mirada a sus manos que estaban colocadas enfrente de sus muslos, clint se obligo a no sonreir ,cuando vio el lenguaje de señas. Clint capto el mensaje rápidamente y asintió también hiso un par de movimientos con sus manos .

-ustedes no son mas bienvenidos aquí –dijo skye usando su poder lanzando a may y clint. Esperando que estuvieran bien.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-no puedo creer que skye se pusiera en nuestra contra –dijo coulson cuando may le habia contado ,clint que habia estado en cabina del quinjet salio.

-me alegro que estes despierta –le dijo clint – ella no se puso en nuestra contra

-barton se que es tu hermana pero nos lanzo –le dijo may.

-que poca fe le tienen, ella me dio un mensaje –le dijo clint a coulson

-como un mensaje estaba ahí –le dijo may

-bueno para empezar ella y yo tenemos muchos códigos pero en esta ocasión utilizo el lenguaje de señas para hablar conmigo –le dijo Clint, coulson sonrió el sabia que skye no los iba a traicionar.

-habla Barton –le dijo coulson

-ella me dijo que estábamos siendo observados y que no estábamos a salvo y que algo no estaba bien y que intentaría descubrir que pasaba , que confiéranos en ella-le dijo clint.

-y asi lo haremos o intentare que weber lo vea de esa manera –le dijo coulson.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

skye no lo podía creer su mama acababa de matar a raina a sangre fría.

-me amenazo, tu intentaste advertirme –le dijo jiaying , skye no podía creer que a pesar de haberla visto intentara manipularla.

-ella sabia que yo vería esto, me lo dijo , ella vio quien eres y por eso la mataste –le dijo skye

-todo lo que he hecho y hare será para proteger a nuestra gente – intento ezcusarse

-mataste a Gonzales quieres un guerra –le dijo skye que a pesar de que sospechaba que algo no estaba bien no esperaba la confirmación de su madre era capaz de matar a sangre fría.

-golpee primero para tener ventaja –le dijo jiaying

-el vino en son de paz-le dijo skye

-paz? Yo construi esta comunidad a la mitad de la nada para que nos dejaran en paz , y aun asi SHIELD nos encontró da igual a donde vayamos o lo que hagamos ellos nos perseguirán ,si queremos sobrevivir SHIELD tendrá que ser destruida –le dijo

-que estas planeando?-pregunto skye

-estoy planeando nuestro futuro , tu futuro no viviré eternamente Daisy , cuando no este deberás liderar a esta gente protegerlos como yo he hecho

-protegerlo? Has matado a raina , los estas llevando a una guerra si necesitan protección es de ti –le dijo skye

-siento que lo pienses de esa manera-le dijo jiaying , cuando skye estaba por contestar sintió un fuerte en la cabeza y despues todo se volvió negro

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Clint se dio cuenta de skye no habia mentido cuando dijo que su padre era un demente. Estaba preocupado conocía a su hermana y sabia que para este momento ella ya se habia dado cuenta de que era una trampa.

Clint dejo a coulson solo con cal pese a que no estaba muy seguro confiaba en el instinto del hombre y fue directo a llamar a natasha.

-tasha las cosas se han complicado un poco –le dijo clint

-skye estaba bien –pregunto natasha , quien estaba acompañada de sam y Steve.

-espero que lo este pero hay una posibilidad de que no , han atacado el porta aviones de Gonzales , el padre de skye fue mandado como caballo de troya –le dijo clint.

-cuando tengas las coordenadas me llamas –le dijo natasha simplemente , clint sonrio

-eso hare tengo que irme –le dijo clint al ver a cal y coulson caminar juntos y sin intentar matarse.

-el nos acompañara- le dijo coulson.

-estas seguro…-comenzo clint

-solo quiero mantener a mi hija a salvo –le dijo cal.

-bien , natasha y probablemente Steve quieren venir –le dijo clint a coulson

-la ayuda es bien resivida , ahora tenemos problemas mas urgentes , bobbi esta gravemente herida –le dijo coulson. Clint se sorprendio cuando vio llegar a may y hunter con bobbi. Ella realmente se veía mal , pese a lo que habia pasado en la cabaña bobbi era importante para el , mas que su ex amante era una amiga.

-es una mujer fuerte hunter, grant Ward no será quien logre vencerla –le dijo clint , a lo que hunter solo asintió.

Una vez que todo esto terminara ,el y natasha se unirían a la caza del hijo de puta.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Natasha, Steve y sam estaban en el departamento que clint y skye compartían.

-srta. Romanoff , capitán Rogers , sr . Wilson la srta skye hace unas semanas reanudo la búsqueda del sargento Barnes y lo he encontrado –dijo JARVIS. Los tres se miraron sorprendidos.

-donde esta –pregunto Steve parandoce de su asiento.

-broklyn capitán , estoy mandado la dirección ahora –dijo JARVIS , justo en ese momento el teléfono de natasha sono con las cordenadas. Steve la miro no podía dejar tirada a skye pero bucky… natasha pudo ver su dilema.

-ve a traer a tu amigo a casa , skye no querría que fueras conmigo de todos modos , ella sabe lo mucho que significa para ti así que ve –le dijo natasha.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-deseo expresar mis dudas sobre traerlo a el a esta misión –dijo may

-entiendo tu preocupación may pero cal ha vivido con los inhumans el sabe en donde nos estamos metiendo nosotros no –le dijo coulson

-es impredecible –le dijo may

-cualquier distracción podrá ayudarnos a tomar el barco , cal será inestable pero su preocupación por skye es constante –dijo coulson.

Clint estaba sentado enfrente de cal. Observándolo aun no confiaba de todo en el , pero parecía amar a skye.

-Sr ha pasado algo extraño con la señal de SOS del barco parece como si algo interrumpiese la línea –le dijo fitz , clint se paro para ver que pasaba mas de cerca.

-una interferencia –pregunto coulson

-no lo se pero sigue un patrón –dijo fitz, clint sonrió así se hace pulga pensó clint

-no, es una clave de skye –dijo clint , a lo que fitz asintió.

-que esta diciendo –pregunto coulson

-que es una trampa –le dijo fitz

-aquí SHIELD 218 ordeno la retirada a todas las fuerzas –dijo coulson , cal lo observo el realmente pensaba que phil estaba dispuesto a todo por su hija

-no pienso quedarme atrás coulson –dijo natasha por radio.

-no me atrevería ni siquiera a sugerirlo –dijo coulson conociendo a su gente por que pese a todo clint y natasha eran su gente. –nosotros terminaremos con esto

Pronto tanto el quintjet de coulson como el de natasha aterrizaron.

-no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos , pero la prioridad es salvar ala tripulación encontrarlos y liberarlos –ordeno coulson.

-may y Clint a operaciones tomen el control del barco –ordeno coulson .

-sr ha llegado el ultimo mensaje de skye , dice "cristales modificados letales sala de ventilación –dijo fitz

-los que liberan la bruma –pregunto coulson

-si pero modificados y letales –aclara fitz

\- y en esa sala se controla el aire del barco –dijo clint teniendo que admitir que muy inteligente el plan.

-ha asi que este pequeño motin era para esto , para gasearlos a todos y ver que pasa –dijo cal.

-no si yo llego antes –dijo coulson

-oh no tu no phil –dijo cal parándose haciendo que los agentes le apuntaran por precaución clint tenia la mano cerca de la pistola-esto es un asunto familia mi mujer es mi responsabilidad , tu encuentra esos cristales y déjamela ami –dijo cal, coulson miro a may

-tu lo has traído –dijo ella negando.

-de acuerdo –dijo coulson y todos salieron a fuera natasha los siguió.

-cuál es el plan –pregunto nat

-llegar a la sala de control, pero creo que te gustara mas seguir a coulson –le dijo nat confiaba en Clint y así lo aria

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **-** que vas a hacer con eso –pregunto skye cuando alcanzo a su mama.

-lo que siempre he hecho , hay descendientes por todo el mundo voy a encontrarlos y crear un mundo mejor para ellos donde no vivan con miedo a ser casados –le dijo jiaying

-y a matar a todos en tu camino –le dijo skye comprendiéndolo

-solo si se interponen –aclaro –adiós Daisy

-no… espera….-intento skye detenerla pera la pelirroja se convirtió en 5 evitandole el paso y comenzó a hacer uso de lo que may y natasha le había enseñado.

Clint , may y Lincoln para ver a skye siendo muy superada en numero y claramente ya agotada clint no sabia cuanto tenia luchando con ella , pero el la habia visto con natasha por lo que tuvo que ser bastante, rápidamente se hicieron cargo de los clones entre los tres,may se acerco a skye para ayudarla a pararse

-aun me dueles la cabeza –fue lo único que le dijo may.

-lo siento tenia que hacer algo no era seguro –le dijo skye , a ambos.

-gracias por confiar –le dijo a clint , clint rodo los ojos

-siempre pulga , pero tenemos que parar a jiaying –dijo clint

-sera mejor que lo hagas sin esto –dijo Lincoln quitándole las restricciones.

-rapido llegaran mas pelirrojas , ire tras ella –dijo skye , alo que tanto may como clint les sorprendio ambos habían estado en negocio el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que podía tener que hacer llegados a un punto.

\- skye lo hare yo no es la primera vez –le dijo may recordando lo que paso con la niña , y esperando skye nunca lo supiera.

-no –se negó skye

-skye no tienes que hacerlo –le dijo clint

-tienes que estar dispuesta…-comenzo may

-no dudare sea como sea -les dijo skye mirándolos a ambos.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-por que han tardado tanto-pregunto mack un poco cansado despues de pelear con Gordon.

-es un barco grande y mal señalizado –dijo coulson

-el tipo sin ojos ha estado aquí y quiere llevarse los cristales y…-dijo mack

-nos volveremos estatuas , si lo he oído , fitz –dijo coulson

-voy –dijo fitz poniéndose a trabajar

-toma –le dijo coulson entregando una pistola

-gracias pero seguire con el hacha no queremos balas rebotando y no le daría –dijo mack

-si lo bueno es que yo nunca he necesitado un arma –dijo natasha hablando por primera vez con una sonrisa que era muy peligrosa según la experiencia de coulson

-que es eso –pregunto mack al no saber que era lo que fitz estaba pegando a la pared.

-interruptores de campo cuántico lo encerraran aquí si vuelve –dijo fitz

-por que no se me ocurrió –dijo mack con claro sarcasmo

-esta bien has estado ocupado y no eres un físico cuantico es compresible –le dijo fitz

-jiaying no es la única que puede poner una trampa , sabes bateba bien en la pequeña liga –dijo coulson a lo que natasha sonrio.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye corrió alcanzando a su madre cuando estaba por irse con los cristales.

-mama! Para no puedes hacer to -llamo skye.

-no suban los cristales en el avión y preparar el despegue –dijo jiaying

-no puedo dejar que te vayas con esos cristales –le dijo skye

-puedes y deberías es la única forma de proteger a nuestra gente –le dijo jiaying esperando por fin hacerla entender

-hay otras formas –le dijo skye

-que otras SHIELD? Su forma nos ha traído aquí -pregunto jiaying

\- tu empezaste esta guerra –le claro skye

-no esta guerra empezó hace décadas cuando SHIELD se fundó para proteger al mundo de gente como nosotros y nunca terminara , pero tú y yo juntas piensa en lo poderosas que podríamos ser, podríamos iniciar una revolución mano a mano –le dijo jiaying acercándose a skye.

-no quiero tu revolución por que esto no es para protegerme a mi o a tu gente esto es por odio –le dijo skye

-no –dijo jiaying

-y te ha consumido que ya no distingues el bien del mal. No puedo dejar que destruyas mas vidas –dijo skye tristemente pero decidida

-mi hija tan bonita –dijo jiaying acariciando la mejilla de skye –tan fuerte –dijo tomando el rosotro de skye entre sus manos , skye comenzo a sentir como si toda su enegia todo de ella era absorbido

-mama….. que estas…-pregunto skye con dificultad sin saber que era lo que le estaba haciendo.

-siempre habia pensado que habia soportado todo el dolor y las torturas por ti ,que tu eras mi verdadero don . pero no lo eres es este-dijo ella sin soltar a su hija ,skye comenzo a buscar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban no podía permitir que su madre hiciera una masacre

-no … no lo hagas…..-le pidio skye intentando llegar a su madre sin tener que defenderse

\- ya has elegido lo siento –se disculpó jiaying y skye lo logro utilizando sus fuerzas , logro soltarse de su madre y lanzar el quintjet al mar. Jiayin la jiro y la volvió a tomar por el rostro , pero skye esta vez sabia como intetar defenderse tomo a su madre por los hombros y canalizo sus poderes hacia ella , skye no estaba segura si iba a sobrevivir pero si de algo estaba segura era que intentaría todo para que jiaying tampoco lo hiciera

Cal encontró a los amores de su vida matándose una ala otra , no podía creer que su amada jiaying estuviera dispuesta a matar a su Daisy. No podía dejar que jiaying lo hiciera el tenia que cumplir con su promesa.

-por favor para, no tienes que hacerlo-dijo cal ,haciendo que las dos lo miraran sin soltarse skye estaba muy sorprendida de verlo.-no tienes por qué vivir con ese dolor –dijo cal mirando a su hija . –yo lo hare –dijo el antes de doblar un poco el cuello de jiaying, por lo que skye totalmente débil cayó al piso.

-cal… que estás haciendo –pregunto jiaying sorprendida , cal miro al amor de su vida en sus brazos , pero ya no era más esa mujer pero lo cierto era que el tampoco era el mismo

-cumplir mi promesa-dijo el antes de terminar cargando a jiaying rompiéndole la espalda termiando con su vida , skye que se sentía muy débil despues delo ocurrido y mas viendo lo que acababa de ver perdió la conciencia.

Clint fue el primero en llegar solo le tomo unos segundos captar que era lo que habia sucedido pero si preocupación era su hermana arrodillo junto a ella, estaba mas blanca que el papel y su pulso era muy débil.

-que mierda a pasado –pregunto clint , sacando de su estupor a cal , quien solto a jiaying despues de besar su frente y se acerco a su hija y tomo su pulso pero se dio cuenta que tenia taticardia y de pronto dejo de tener pulso, con desesperación comenzo la reanimación , clint no podía perder a su hermanita , pero no podía hacer nada de nuevo solo esperar que la reanimación funcionara.

-vamos pulga tienes un montón de gente que estará muy enfadada si no luchas –le dijo clint , mientras cal logro reanimarla.

-oh gracias a dios –dijo el –tenemos que sacarla de aquí

-bien que le hiso –le pregunto clint a cal.

-uso su poder con ella –dijo cal profundamente triste.

-y tu…-comenzo clint

-cumplí mi promesa proteger a nuestra Daisy aun si era de su propia madre, no quiero que ella viva con el dolor de matar a su madre –dijo cal simplemente acariciando el pelo de su hija , clint asintió coulson tenia razón cal era inestable pero el amor por skye era fuerte.

Pronto llego la ayuda y clint se enteró de lo que habia pasado con coulson cuando natasha se lo conto cuando llegaron a uno de los aviones. Clint ordeno que en el quinjet que iba skye cal los acompañara.

-tu debes de ser clint –dijo cal una vez ya en el aire.

-clint Barton –se presento

-calvin zabo o Johnson –dijo cal – ella nos hablo mucho de ti , como si hubieras colgado la luna. –le dijo cal , clint negó pero sonrio

-es mi hermanita claro no de sangre pero eso no importa –dijo clint . cal asintió viendo el amor en los ojos de clint.

-gracias por cuidarla –dijo cal

-desearía poder hacer mas , para que ella no tenga que vivir con esto-dijo clint pensando que si skye habia estado mal despues de la muerte de trip y al obtener sus poderes ,que tu madre intente matarte y veas a tu padre matar a tu madre para salvarte iba ser un gran trauma

-has hecho mas que nosotros –le dijo cal

-hiciste todo para salvarla cal –le dijo clint.

Durante el resto del vuelo no hablaron, pero despues de hablar con may y natasha se decidio que skye y coulson serian tratados en nueva york en la torre. Ademas de que el chico lincond les dijo que tenían que recuperar los cristales del mar si no podía ser peligroso por lo que tony se encargaría de eso.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Steve y pepper los esperaban en el techo. El primero en llegar fue claramente coulson era quien necesitaba mas ayuda. Steve estaba preocupado por skye , pronto llego su quinjet y la bajaron en una camilla claramente inconsiente. Vio a un hombre que era custodiado y llevado a un lugar seguro. Clint no aparto la vista de skye.

-que paso ahí natasha –le pregunto Steve una vez dentro de la torre.

-no tengo todos los detalles pero logramos evitar que se hiciera una masacre , clint y skye se sabe la otra parte de la historia , tu encontraste a bucky –le pregunto natasha , Steve no pudo evitar sonreir

-si ahora esta en la enfermería lo encotramos algo mal herido y un poco desnutrido , pero lo poco que hemos hablado el tiene parte de sus recuerdo , aunque paree algo perdido –natasha asintió

-bien lo ayudaremos Steve –le dijo nat.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Clint, natasha , Steve y may se turnaron para mirar a skye que según por la ayuda de lincond y de los médicos de tony dijeron que estaría débil un par de días ,y que estaría al menos 24 horas dormida.

Cuando skye por fin comenzó a despertar habían sido 27 horas y tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza y sentía como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas, fue un gran esfuerzo abrir los ojos.

Clint noto que skye estaba despertando cuando la escucho gemir.

-hey dormilona , como te sientes –le pregunto clint.

-cal…-pidio skye con la garganta seca.

-el esta bien-le dijo clint. –como te sientes

-como si mi cuerpo pesara toneladas –dijo skye

-si van a ser un par de días para que recuperes fuerza por lo que ya sabes…-dijo clint no queriendo decirlo, skye suspiro.

-están todos bien –pregunto skye , clint decidio que almenos hasta que el doctor revisara a skye de nuevo no le diría lo de coulson.

-todos vivos –dijo clint ya que no era una mentira.- ahora voy a llamar al medico –le dijo skye asintió no sintiéndose con las fuerzas de pelear. Para la comodidad de skye era bruce quien entro con clint.

-hey bruce…-dijo skye sin su alegría común , bruce sonrio

-hola skye me alegro que por fin estés con nosotros-le dijo revisando las maquinas y dándole un chequeo rápido y le dio una aspirina.

-bueno mi única recomendación es reposo y comer necesitas la glucosa de nuevo en tu sangre –le dijo bruce, skye asintió.

Skye comio solo un sándwich y un poco de jugo de manzana antes de volver a dormir. Clint esta mas que aliviado. Skye estaba débil pero nada del otro mundo como la ultima vez.

Skye desperto la maña siguiente con un poco mas de fuerza aun algo débil. Cuando lo hiso natasha era quien estaba con ella.

-buenos días nat –saludo skye

-buenos días Скай ya son dos veces skye, siento que te tomaran en mi turno –le dijo natasha

-no fue tu culpa nat, Gordon era impredecible -le dijo skye – y será mejor que lo creas por que es la verdad.

-bien como te sientes –le pregunto

-mejor que ayer , hoy mi cuerpo no pesa toneladas pero aun me siento débil –le dijo skye. –y coulson y los demás –pregunto skye sorprendida de no haberlos visto al menos a coulson. Justo en ese momento iba entrando clint quien habia escuchado la pregunta de skye , el y nat se miraron por un instante y para skye no paso desapercibido

-que esta pasando –pregunto dándoles una mirada de nisiquiera lo intenten.

-pulga hubo un insidente en el barco , coulson salvo a nat , mack y fitz cuando despues de que gordon muriera estuviera apunto de dejar caer un cristal –le dijo clint sabiendo que lo mejor era la verdad completa , skyese tenso por que ella no podía perder a coulson simplemente no podía – tomo el cristal antes de que cayera pero mack tuvo que cortar su manos para salvarlo –le dijo , skye por un instante se alivio pero fue solo por un instante antes de que las lagriamas comenzaran esto era su culpa. Se limpio las lagrimas.

-donde esta el , quiero verlo –le dijo skye intentando pararse.

-que haces aun tienes que esta en cama –le dijo clint

-no me importa clint tengo que ver a coulson –le dijo skye.

-quieres esparar por lo menos a que traiga una silla de ruedas –pregunto clint , skye suspiro pero asintió por que realmente no estaba muy segura de que sus piernas fueran a sostenerla. Natasha la ayudo a pararse y a sentarse en la silla. Tomaron el elevador para llegar dos pisos arriba.

May se sorprendió un poco al verla.

-como esta el –pregunto skye tranquilamente, pero may después de todo había sido su OS y sabia mejor de skye que eso.

-el despertó hace unas horas , no hubo complicaciones y no hay rastro de infección pero lo quieren en observación por unos días –le dijo may a lo que skye asintió. May tenia ganas de hablar con skye pero sabia que no era el momento , clint la acerco del lado derecho de coulson y ambos los dejaron solos. Skye se alivio de que clint y may la dejaron sola por que no queria que la vieran llorar , skye le dolia ver asi coulson y sabiendo que era todo por ella , tomo su mano derecha ahora su única mano y lloro con la cabeza en las sabanas.

Coulson despertó cuando escucho el llanto de alguien , no podía ser may, abrió los ojos para ver a su skye llorando, y cuando iba alzar el brazo izquierdo para consolarlo lo recordó, por lo que apretó la mano de skye. Skye alzo la mirada para verlo.

-lo siento…. Esto es mi culpa…. Lo siento mucho….-dijo skye entre sollozos, coulson negó.

-shh no es culpa tuya skye tome una decisión , la decisión de salvar a parte del equipo –le dijo coulson a pesar que aun le pesaba las consecuencias lo cierto es que lo volvería hacer.

-si lo es… fue mi madre… y…-comenzó skye pero coulson la interrumpió

-lo que tus padres hicieron no es culpa tuya , y si alguien tiene la culpa que soy yo por que si no mal recuerdo todo esto fue por lo de los símbolos –le dijo coulson

-no , no fue tu culpa –le dijo skye

-bien sino es la mía tampoco la tuya solo fue otro día en el trabajo, pero tuvimos suerte todos estamos vivos, bobbi tardara un tiempo en estar al 100% y yo saldré en un par de días lo solucionaremos-le dijo coulson , skye asintió limpiando sus lagrimas

-que paso con bobbi –pregunto skye. Coulson procedió a contarle lo de Ward.

-como estas tu –coulson pregunto preocupado

-estoy bien algo débil pero estare bien –le dijo skye aunque era claro que no estaba preguntando por su salud física por lo que coulson solo la miro.

-no han sido mis mejores días y la verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello pero esta bien , yo estare bien –le dijo skye , coulson asintió , el sabia lo que habia pasado por clint y may.

-ahora que ha visto que estoy bien ,es hora de descansar es una orden agente skye –le dijo coulson skye rio

-tu eres el jefe A.C –le dijo skye y JARVIS sin necesidad de que le dijeran llamo a alguien para que llevara a skye a su cuarto.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Skye se sorprendió cuando fue Steve quien la acompaño de regreso a su habitación.

-me alegro de que estes bien skye nos tenias preocupados –le dijo Steve , una vez que la ayudo a volver a la cama.

-y yo de estar aquí y gracias –le dijo el negó

-quien te debe una muy grande soy yo , gracias a ti he encontrado a bucky –le dijo Steve , skye sorprendió pero sonrío una buena noticia.

-como esta? Donde esta? Donde lo encontraron? –pregunto skye feliz , Steve sonrio ante su entusiasmo tenia la leve sospecha que era la primera vez que sonreía desde que habia despertado.

-esta a dos cuartos de aquí algo mal herido mañana podrá salir de la enfermería como tu , pero sospecho que hay un largo camino que recorrer –le dijo –pero este en casa

-me alegro mucho Steve , te prometo ayudar en lo que pueda –le dijo skye

\- gracias , aunque no habría sido posible sin ti , por que no me dijiste que habias reanudado la búsqueda –le pregunto Steve

-no queria que te hicieras ilusiones Steve –le explico ella.

-siento mucho lo que paso , yo pensaba acompañar a nat pero ella me dijo que fuera por bucky y ….. –comenzo Steve a divagar

-esta bien Steve hiciste lo correcto , y gracias –le dijo ella.

-ahora solo tienes que descansar –le dijo Steve al verla comenzar a dormitar. Skye le sonrio

-capitán si capitán –dijo ella , el solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

Skye despertó a mitad de la madrugada después de un dia lleno de visitas.

-necesita algo srta, skye –pregunto jarvis

-eh no j solo necesito mover las piernas todo bien –le dijo skye aun caminaba con cautela pero ya se sentía bien y odiaba estar tanto tiempo en cama y natasha le habia negado su laptop , ni siquiera logro convencer a tony de que la ayudara. Skye no sabia como habia terminado en el cuarto de bucky la luz estaba apagada pero había un pqueña luz de mesa prendida , skye entro tratando de hacer ruido y se santo junto a el.

Bucky desperto de golpe cuando noto que no estaba solo.

-wow! Lo siento no queria molestar , en si no se como termine aquí , aunque debe ser de raro despertar con alguien mirándote dormir y mas si no lo conoces ,pero puedo irme…-dijo skye divagando algo sonrojada , skye esperaba alguna respuesta pero como vio que bucky se relajo ella se quedo. Bucky estaba sorprendido con la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado , no parecía saber que estaba ante una de las personas mas peligrosas del mundo. – fuiste difícil de encontrar creeme y yo soy bueno tu has sido sin duda un reto amigo pero estas en casa y bueno no puedo decir que todo va a estar bien , será difícil pero creo que vale la pena no estas solo en este mundo y para alguien que lo estuvo por mucho tiempo te puedo decir que eres afortunado , no te conozco pero se que a lo mejor no estas acostumbrado a ala ayuda pero esta bien dejarte ayudar. –le dijo skye

-hablas demasiado –le dijo el simplemente , skye sonrio

-eso me han dicho te molesta? , la verdad es que estoy cansada de estar en cama y todos me dan esta mirada como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper a llorar , no digo que probablemente lo hare pero eso no es el punto , es molesto se que es por que se preocupan pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora por que preguntaran como me siento pero, aun no se como me siento, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso –dijo skye soltando un suspiro , bucky podía entenderla pero no dijo nada por que tenia la sensación de que no era eso lo que ella queria , ademas el no sabría que decir.

-ok creo que te dejare dormir , nos estaremos viendo –le dijo ella saliendo de su cuarto y regresando al suyo.

Tanto skye y bucky salieron al mañana siguiente.

-donde esta cal –pregunto skye en el dasayuno despues de saludar a todos.

-esta en uno de los cuarto de invitados vigilado por un par de agentes –le dijo clint , skye asintió, era hora de volver al mundo real.

Desayunaron tranquilamente , lo primero que skye hiso una vez regreoso al apartamento con clint fue tomar el teléfono.

-hola hunter –saludo skye – como esta bobbi –pregunto skye preocupada por que pese a lo que habia pasado bobbi habia sido una amiga y hunter era importante para skye ya que lo conocía mas que a bobbi.

-el amor es bueno escucharte , lo esta haciendo bien pero va a ser un largo camino –dijo hunter con un suspiro pero feliz de escuchar de skye.

-lo siento mucho hunter, pero bobbi es una de las mujeres mas badass que conozco se que lo lograra –le dijo skye ,, hunter sonrio por que era verdad.

-y tu como estas despues de tu aventura –pregunto el.

-estare bien otro dia en el trabajo supongo –dijo ella , hunter sonrio.

-bobbi esta despertando –le dijo hunter

-bueno te dejo dale saludos de mi parte y dile que espero que se recupero pronto –le dijo skye

-por que no se lo dices tu? –le pregunto hunter

-no estoy muy segura de que ella quiera hablar conmigo hunter pero esta bien –dijo skye recordando lo pasado antes .

-ella a estado preguntando por ti –le dijo hunter.

-dame el teléfono hunter –dijo bobbi ,skye alcanzo a escuchar.

-hola –dijo bobbi , skye suspiro

-hola Bobbi como estas , espero realmente que te recuperes pronto –le dijo skye algo nerviosa.

-vivire –dijo bobbi – lo siento mucho skye lo que paso antes , no se supone que tuvieran armas de verdad solo icer , realmente no queria dañarte yo no lo hubiera permitido…-dijo bobbi sintiéndose culpable ,skye se sorpendio

-la que debe disculparse soy yo , pude hacerte daño y yo no queria , pero el disparo a clint o bueno no sabia si era para clint pero no podía correr el riesgo de que lo lastimaran –le dijo skye – yo realmente lo siento mucho bobbi.

-tu reacción estaba justificada, aun me sorprende que el sea tu hermano yo no sabia que tenia una hermana y lo conozco de mucho tiempo –le dijo bobbi

-lo se , era su manera de protegerme –dijo skye. –encontraremos a Ward bobbi lo prometo , tendría que haber apuntado a la cabeza en san juan.

-se que lo haremos –le dijo bobbi. – te dejo rockstar Simmons me esta dando un mirada que da miedo ya que debo "descansar"-le dijo bobbi

-oh mejor hacer caso yo he estado detrás de esa mirada , dile que digo hola y hazle caso puede ser un dolor de culo pero quiere que estes mejor como todos nosotros-le dijo skye

-lo se –dijo bobbi antes de colgar.

Skye suspiro cuando vio a sam entrar en el apartamento.

-te han enviado a analizarme –pregunto skye

-no aunque están preocupados –dijo sam.

-lo se, pero estare bien –le dijo skye , sam arqueo una ceja.

-bien fue una mierda sam pero no estoy seguro de como debaria reaccionar , que tu madre intente matarte y que tu padre la mate enfrente tuyo para que no lo haga es algo para lo que no se como reaccionar , yo sabia a lo que estaba dispuesta si cal no hubiera llegado y solo no lo se –le dijo skye .

-entiendo –dijo sam sabiendo que skye lo iría asimilando.

Coulson salio de la enfermería un dia despues tenia mucho que arreglar , con skye y su equipo en general. Y una agente weber con quien tratar.

Asi que skye , may y coulson se reunieron en privado.

-cal que pasara con el –pregunto skye.

-tu decisión –le dijo coulson.

-el me salvo se que ha hecho cosas horribles pero tengo algo en mente y no creo que te vayas a aceptar –le dijo skye

-dime –pregunto coulson

-T.A.H.I.T.I borrar su memoria darle una nueva vida y podemos tenerlo monitoreado pero la verdad es que es un castigo demasiado cruel que viva con el constate recuerdo de haber matado al amor de su vida de todo el infierno por el que paso por 25 años –le dijo skye , coulson lo pensó solo por un instante sonrio a pesar del daño que cal habia hecho de alguna manera fue una victima y los habia ayudado.

-esta bien skye –le dijo sorprendiéndola.

-gracias A.C-le dijo skye el negó.

-tenemos otros temas que tratar lo inhumans que estaban en el barco –dijo may.

-no sabían lo que hacían estaban manipulados por mi madre , le vendio el pánico –dijo skye

-necesitamos tener algún tipo de control sobre esto –le dijo may.

-lo se pero lo único que quieres es ser libre no hacen mal a nadie –le dijo skye.

-y si lo hacen , necesitamos saber mas –dijo coulson

-pese de que mi madre estaba mal muchas cosas , tenia razón en un par de cosas –dijo skye

-cuales –pregunto con cautela coulson-

-ellos necesitan protección este mundo no esta listo para nosotros , y anonimato. –dijo skye

-pero….-comenzo may

-ellos son mi responsabilidad y podemos llegar a algo con lo que tanto SHIELD como los inhumans estén de acuerdo, pero lo que menos necesitan es el acoso del antiguo índice, claro podemos tener algún tipo de registro pero no como el antigua índice que seamos honesto en muchos sentidos era injusto –le dijo skye , tanto may como coulson se sorprendieron , al ver un líder fuerte en skye.

-creo que podemos llegar a algo –dijo coulson. –hay que volver a ala base entonces-dijo el skye se movio incomodo esto no seria fácil pero habia tomado una decisión.

-que –pregunto may al notar el nerviosismo de skye. Skye solto un largo suspiro

-no creo que voy a volver –dijo skye

-que por que ¿-pregunto coulson

-A.C todavía no tienes el control de SHIELD-le dijo skye

-sin Gonzales y despues de todo lo que ha pasado lo tendre , me asegurare de que este a salvo –dijo coulson, skye le dio una sonrisa.

-A.C seamos honesto el equipo no me quiere, claro bobbi y yo hemos arreglado de las cosas pero algo se rompió , Simmons siempre será importante en mi vida como una hermana, mack creo que me he ganado su respeto pero aun no confía en mi y despues de lo que paso el barco eso no va a cambiar. May te adoro pero ni siquiera tu sabes como tratarme ahora-le dijo skye y may no pudo negar pero no por eso queria que skye se fuera.

-skye…-comenzo coulson no queriendo que los dejara.

-esta bien A.C me dueles que no pertenezco mas pero , no me siento comoda no debería tener que sentirme mal por ser lo que soy si el equipo todos ellos no confian en mi , no funcionara. –le dijo skye

-has tomado una decisión cierto –pregunto coulson no necesitando en si una respuesta la conocía lo suficiente.

-si pero no pienso alejarme, mira A.C quiero a cal pero tu has sido y eres mas un padre para mi que el. Por lo que no te estas librando de mi tan fácil mente y trataré de ayudar siempre que pueda y lo necesiten que no pueda volver no significa que no sea parte importante de mi , familia. Ademas alguien tiene que dar la cara por inhumans-le dijo skye.

-tu eres como una hija para mi skye siempre lo has sido , supongo que encontraste tu lugar aquí ,creo que llego el momento de dejarte volar –le dijo coulson con melancolía. Skye sonrio y asintió.

-que tienes planeado hacer –pregunto coulson

-aun no lo se , de principio asegurarme de que los inhumans estén seguros-dijo skye.

-bien tengo que ir a hablar con tony –le dijo coulson parándose y dándole un abrazo que skye devolvió con fuerza. Cuando may estaba por salir detrás de coulson skye la detuvo.

-podemos hablar may –pregunto skye may se sorprendió pero asintió.

-de que quieres hablar –pregunto may.

-lo siento si te hice daño cuando use mis poderes , yo… no era mi intención pero no podía hacer mas –le dijo skye

-lo se skye clint me lo conto-le dijo may.

-ok espero que con lo que voy a decir no te enojes o me odies –le dijo skye , may la dejo continuar.

-jiaying me conto una historia… y intento ponerte como la mala pero se que no es asi y fue cuando supe que algo con ella no esta bien. Lo que paso en Bahréin creo que es hora de que lo dejes ir, hiciste lo correcto, tomaste una decisión deficil pero correcto y no hay manera de que sea tu culpa –le dijo skye tomando la mano de may , quien por primera vez al menos en frente de skye tenia lagrimas , may no podía creer lo que escuchaba , como podía skye no odiarla.

-cómo puedes decir eso , como no tienes miedo de mi-pregunto may. Skye le sonrio.

-sabes toda mi vida he estado en busca de mis padres de mi familia a pesar de tener a Clint, pero a lo largo del camino aprendí muchas cosas y la mas importante la aprendí con ustedes y es que los padres son los que te amas , te enseñan y te cuidan. Y tu sin importar si te gusta eres mi madre mas de lo que ella fue a ella la conocía durante dos semanas, no voy a decir que no me duele lo que paso , pero la verdad es que no me duele tanto como si hubieras sido tu, me has enseñado , protegido y amado. Asi que se que quien eres y no tengo miedo de ti , bueno solo cuando no hago bien mis ejersiocios eres de miedo pero siempre por mi bien. Pero me duele que te culpes por algo que no lo fue –le dijo skye , may estaba sorprendida claro que amaba skye como si fuera su hija pero no esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo ella no creía merecerlo

-es difícil skye –le dijo may

-lo se , yo todavía me culpo por un monton de cosas pero tenemos que intentarlo , has cargado con ello por mucho tiempo-le dijo skye

-sabes que yo también te quiero aunque no creo que lo merezca –le dijo may

-no se trata de merecerlo , es simplemetne asi aunque si lo mereces , para tu mala suerte no se elige a quien nos ama.-le dijo skye

-estas segura de que quieres dejar SHIELD –le pregunto may.

-lo estoy creo que he terminado como agente pero no por eso dejare de ayudar solo creo que ha dejado de ser parte del equipo –le dijo skye.

-bien será mejor que estes en contacto o le dara algo a coulson-le dijo may cuando ambas salieron

-no se libraran de mi tan fácil no solo en días festivos mama –le dijo esto ultimo en voz baja pero may lo escucho.

Las despedidas fueron complicadas pero a la vez no tanto la mas complicada fue con cal , skye sabia que habia sido la mejor decisión . coulson prometio llamar con información sobre cal y lo demás.

-asi que no eres mas una agente de SHIELD-dijo clint sentandoce junto a ella en la sala de estar común, skye suspiro

-no, en el momento que gane mis poderes creo que deje de encajar , siguen siendo importantes pero creo que no puedo estar en un lugar donde me temen o no confían en mi por lo que soy –dijo skye.

-lo que paso con cal y jiaying lo siento mucho yo se lo mucho que queria conocerlos –le dijo clint.

-eta bien , no se como explicarlo dueles si, pero me siento como liberada sabes, tu sabes que nunca supe quien era siemrpe estuve en busca de eso , pero entendí cosas muy importante con esto. y estoy lista para seguir con mi vida. Tengo dos padres que me aman y son phil coulson y Melinda may. Un hermano mayor fabuloso, también una hermana mayor que da miedo pero es increíble¿. Dos hermanos que me hacen reir y muchos amigos , estare bien –le dijo skye. Clint no lo dudaba skye en casi tres semanas habia madurado de una forma increíble , parecía mas segura de ella , algo que debería tumbarla como lo que paso en el barco solo parecía haberle dado fuerza. Tal vez ese dicho de que "lo que no te mata te fortalece" era verdad pensó clint.

Un par de días pasaron.

Skye se sorprendio un dia cuando se dio cuenta de que no parecía haber nadie , hasta que se encontró con sam en el elevador.

-hola sam sabes donde esta todo el mundo –le pregunto skye

-no aunque supongo que algún asunto vengadores-dijo sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-Steve no me dijo mucho solo que quería que tuviera un ojo en Barnes –le dijo , skye asintió

-puedo acompañarte –le pregunto skye estando aburrida.

Entraron en departamento encontrando a bucky en la sala sin hacer nada , skye vio que se veía mejor que la ultima vez que lo vio. Skye se sento junto a el en el sillón.

-asi que algún plan chicos no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada , y dado que nos han dejado solos creo que podemos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo –dijo skye. Bucky la miro sin saber que estaba mal con la chica así nada mas entrar sin ninguna precausion el único que hacia eso era Steve hasta el tenia cautela, sin embargo ella lo trataba como si no fuera un asesino peligroso.

-oh losiento , no me he presentado soy skye encantada de conocerte –le dijo skye.

-supongo que soy bucky –le dijo el no muy seguro aun de ellos. Sam sonrio un poco ante el desconcierto de bucky .

-podemos ver una película –dijo sam.

-bien tal vez una de Disney que opinan de un clásico como el rey león –pregunto skye ya que bucky en definitivo no estaba listo para las películas mas recientes.

\- J podrias ponerlo –pregunto sam

-encantado de hacerlo sr Wilson .

-bien si vamos a hacerlo lo haremos como de debe, sam puedes conseguir un par de mantas y todos lo cojines que encuentres. –le pregunto skye

-claro chica –le dijo el con una sonrisa, skye por un instante se detuvo se parecía tanto a trip , ella solto un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza era mejor para ella no ir ahí.

-tu y yo tenemos la misión mas importante alimentos –le dijo skye tomando su mano humana como si nada , el solo se paro por inersia y la sigio sin decir nada algo aturdido.

-bien a sam le encanta los pretzel , yo estare bien con lo que sea que tenga chocolate , tal vez bombones –dijo skye buscando en la cocina , a pesar de que no era el departamento de clint , ella habia pasado bastante tiempo ahí con sam y steve por lo que sin decir nada de pronto comenzó a llenar la alacena con sus favoritos. Bucky vio como skye intentaba llegar al estante mas alto para los tazones ,el simplemente los alcanzo para ella. Skye le sonrio

-gracias , asi que tu que quieres –le pregunto skye- hay un monton de opciones puede ser dulce , salado ambos –le pregunto skye , bucky tenia mucho tiempo que no se le daba a escoger deliberadamente claro el habia decidido dejar de uir pero era diferente , el no sabia que contestar , skye vio su dileme parecía como si ella le hubiera preguntado algo muy complicado. – esta bien simplemente puedes tomar lo que sea de cualquier tazón lo que te llame la atención. Ok tenemos palomitas simplemente no se puede ver una película sin ellas, cocacolas y esto –dijo skye sacando de debajo del lavabo una botella de ron, sam entro cuando skye saco la botella.

-steve se enfadará con nosotros sin emborrachamos a bucky –le dijo con una sonrisa, skye hiso un mohín

-oh vamos Wilson donde esta tu sentido de la aventura cuando los adultos no están en casa es el momento de hacer lo que no te dejan –le dijo skye sabia que habia ganado bucky y sam le ayudaron con los tazones y ella llevo las bebidas , puso un poco de alcohol en ella y se llevo de todos modos la botella.

Skye . sam y bucky se sentaron a los pies del sillón en el piso muy comodos con todos los cojines y mantas. Skye sonrio cuando vio a bucky despues de un rato comenzar probar cosas de los tazones y parecía disfrutar de la película. Skye noto que sam se quedo dormido cuando la mitad de bichos estaba en la pantalla. Bucky estaba perdido en la pantalla, skye tomo la Tablet de steve sabia que no le importaría. Y comenzo a buscar un par opciones para vivir, nueva york seguía siendo ridículamente caro.

-hey chicos –saludo Steve sorprendido al ver a sam , skye y bucky en el piso viendo una película bueno al menos asi era bucky , skye estaba con su Tablet y sam dormido.

-hola Steve –saludo skye-ven puedes sentarte estamos ala mitad de bichos- le dijo skye pegándose mas a bucky para que se sentara , el asintió y se sento con ella , bucky lo miro por un instante antes de volver la vista a la pantalla.

-que haces –le pregunto a skye al verla suspirar a la Tablet

-buscando un departamento ,por mucho que apreció que tony me deje vivir aquí los últimos dos meses no puedo hacerlo para siempre , he dejado SHIELD por lo que me he quedado sin casa y esta bien , aparte aun tengo que ir por el resto de mis cosas lo único que se es que por el momento quiero quedarme en nueva york pero como siempre nueva york es ridículamente caro y eso que no soy exigente , me pregunto si habrá opción de rastrar mi furgoneta… aunque creo que será difícil convencer a clint de que me deje hacerlo, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado ya me las arreglare-le dijo skye dejando la Tablet en el sillón ,steve so obligo a no sonreir no podía aruinar la sorpresa de mañana.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Aunque su sorpresa fue arruinada sin embargo por agentes de SHIELD .

-sir hay un equipo armado intentando entrar a la torre –dijo Jarvis

-que es hydra AIM-pregunto tony , todo el mundo se alarmo , steve se alegro de que bucky no estaba , estaba con sam fueron a terapia.

-no, parecen ser de SHIELD –dijo JARVIS

-weber –les dijo skye, no habia otra razón para que SHIELD atacara tenían que estar ahí por ella.

-que demonios –dijo tony

-estan aquí por mi –les dijo skye- me voy a entregar no tenemos que hacer esto mas grande y se que coulson no va dejar que me pase nada , ademas tengo mis poderes hemos trabajado en ellos y tengo control-les dijo skye.

-no de ninguna manera , J dejalos pasar –dijo tony preparando su pulsera no sabia si iba a necesitar el traje , steve se paro , bruce intento calmarse no querían un código verde , ninguno de ellos iba a permitir que se llevaran a skye. Natasha y clint se puso uno a cada lado de skye , natasha le entrego una pistola a skye con una sonrisa , skye la tomo esperando no tener que usarla.

-asi que a que debemos su tan mal educada visita –pregunto tony cuando la agente weber entro con un grupo de agentes armados

-estamos aquí por que están protegiendo a una inhuman y ex agente que estuvo relacionada en el ataque de una base oficial de SHIELD-dijo weber

-si no mal recuerdo fue skye quien ayudo a salvar a muchos de los agentes –dijo clint

-ella es una amenaza, al igual que su gente Gonzales fue asesinada por una y no podemos olvidar tan fácilmente-dijo weber.

-y a si lo somos todos , ademas no se puede culpar a skye por las acciones de las personas –dijo natasha.

-si coulson tiene razón ella se entregara como debe de ser –dijo weber mirando a skye. Skye le sostuvo la mirada no le tenia miedo , tenia mas miedo que fuera hacer algo encuentra de los demás.

-yo no he hecho nada malo agente weber , no fue la mejor agente de SHIELD pero fui buena y nunca hice daño a nadie –le dijo skye

-el agente calderón –pregunto weber.

-el disparo con un arma de fuego en vez que un icer a mi y a mi hermano yo solo me defendi –le dijo skye

-ademas no tiene nada agente , su organización la ultima vez que prendi el televisor era considerada una organización terrorista ya no tienen autoridad aunque debo admitir que o es muy valiente o muy estúpida para entrar en mi torre y querer llevarse a uno de los nuestros –le dijo tony

-yo ne tengo problemas con los vengadores –dijo weber – ella es peligrosa

-al igual que yo –dijo bruce por primera vez hablando , weber lo miro con cierto temor. Steve deicidio intervenir.

-mire agente weber skye no va a ningún lado desde mi punto de vista skye es un héroes y debería de estar agradecida por otro lado,usted se equivoca si esta encontra de nuestro equipo al atacar a un miembro y le aseguro que no vamos a permitir que se la lleven –dijo steve sorpendiendo no solo al agente weber sino también a skye , ella no era un vengador miro a primero a clint en busca de respuesta y el le sonrio , lo mismo cuando miro a todos los demás.

-ademas los vengadores no tenemos intenciones de tratar con SHIELD a menos que sea con coulson , si usted intenta algo contra de skye aunque ya hemos dejado claro que no lo permitiremos o encontra del equipo de coulson , los vengadores no colaboraran con SHIELD y yo personalmente me encargare de que SHIELD no sea un problema, ahora si hemos terminado con esto por que se esta poniendo a aburrido le agradecería que saliera de mi propiedad ya que a diferencia de usted la ley me protege. –le dijo tony , weber suspiro he Hiso señas para que los agentes bajaran las armas. Y salieron del lugar ninguno de los presentes se relajo hasta que JARVIS les informo de que habían salidos de la torre.

-gracias por defenderme –le dijo skye a todos.

-skye cariño para bien o para mal ya eres parte de esta loca y extraña familia es parte de ser un vengador –le dijo tony , skye estaba sorprendida ella pensó que solo estaban defendiéndola de weber.

-estan hablando enserio?-pregunto skye, Steve asintió

-ayer nos reunimos para ello y eres material de vengador skye no solo por tus poderes o por tus habilidades como hacker sino por ti , es que ya eres un héroe sabes lo duro que es y has pagado el precio de poner la vida de los demás por encima de la tuya y de tus sentimientos. Aceptas –le pregunto Steve como capitán del equipo, skye nunca ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera esperado ser un vengador.

-para mi seria un honor –dijo skye con una gran sonrisa.

-bien pues ya esta , tenemos a nuestra pequeña vengador –dijo tony , skye le sonrio y negó ante el apodo.

-tu sabias-acuso a clint

-claro que sabia , cuando tony y Steve se acercaron a preguntarme que opinaba les dije que era lo correcto skye este es tu lugar –le dijo clint , skye abrazo a clint, no estaría sola de nuevo como hace dos años.

Las semanas pasaron , skye llego a un acuerdo con SHIELD con respecto a los inhumans y ella era su representante ante SHIELD. Todo lo relacionado con ellos se le informaría skye. Coulson regreso como director. Tony le hiso a skye su propio laboratorio que estaba entre el de bruce y el de tony. Skye se paso dos noches entaras sin salir del lugar era el sueño de cualquier hacker. Natasha , clint y en ocaciones Steve entrenaban con ella, y bruce le ayudaba con sus poderes para descubrir mas formas de usarlos.

A skye le caía muy bien bucky aun era un poco callado pero parecía que cada día se sentía mas comodo con ella, pero habia algo que skye habia notado y es que cada vez que alguien lo llamaba bucky se veía incomodo , los demás no parecían notarlo pero ella que sabia lo que era sentirse incomodo con un nombre lo noto,primero fue mary sue y luego Daisy.

Por lo que una tarde encontró a bucky viendo la tele en la sala común.

-puedo preguntarte algo –le pregunto skye sentandoce junto a el , bucky no pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

-primera vez que preguntas –le dijo , skye sonrio

-si o no –le pidió enpojando levemente su brazo metalico sin ningún asintió.

-por que sigues dejando que te llamemos bucky si no te gusta –le pregunto ella , el se sorprendio el estaba acostumbrado a mentir como ella se habia dado cuenta era un misterio como casi toda ella era para el.

-yo… no lo se , no se quien soy pero Steve el quiere que sea bucky es mas fácil –dijo el, skye fruncio el seño odiaba a hydra mucho pero este tiempo que ella habia convivido con bucky simplemente los odiaba a morir.

-tu tienes derecho a ser quien quieras ser , si no quieres ser bucky no tienes que serlo, sabes yo elegí mi nombre , yo creci en un orfanato y me dieron un nombre estúpido y nunca se sintió mio no era quien yo era , luego me entere que yo tendría que haber sido Daisy Johnson pero tampoco es quien soy , yo elegi ser skye Barton es quien soy y nadie tiene derecho a dacirme quien debo ser. Y tu tampoco debes dejar que lo que hicieron los hijos de puta de hydra te defina por completo , ni siquiera tu pasado. Si tu no eres el soldado del invierno o bucky que esta bien , se quien tu quieras ser y pateare el culo de quien te diga lo contrario-le dijo skye, el se sorprendio ella lo entendia , el era bueno leyendo a la gente pero skye era difícil parecía tan alegre, tan positiva pero no era ingenua también era claro que habia pasado por su propio infierno el no sabia los detalles , Steve no habia querido contarle nada le dijo que eso era solo historia de skye y nadie mas tenia que contarla si no era ella. Lo intrigaba era la única persona que lo trataba como si fuera cualquier persona aun le costaba trabajo aceptarlo pero pronto acepto a skye en su vida. Despues de que regresara de una terapia difícil skye simplemente parecía saberlo, pero ella no empujarlo a hablar , simplemente se sentaba con el , a ver una película o algún tonto juego de mesa.

-steve el….-comenzo bucky , skye negó

-el te quiere sin importar tu nombre –le dijo ella- asi que como quieres que te llame me niego a llamarte bucky –le dijo ella desididamente. El lo pensó un momento.

-creo que james no esta del todo mal-dijo el , skye sonrio.

-bien james es un justo conocerte –le dijo ella en broma.

-el placer es mio señora –le dijo el soguiendole el juego , a skye le encantaban esos momentos en los que el se relajaba y se dejaba llevar.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El mas sorprendido fue Steve cuando noto que skye comenzo a llamar a bucky james.

-puedo hablar contigo Steve –le pregunto skye durante su entrenamiento ya que natasha y clint habían salido en una pequeña misión como favor a coulson.

-claro –le dijo el , skye suspiro temia que podría estarse mentiendo en algo que no debería pero eso nunca la habia detenido.

-creo que deberías de decirle a james que no importa como quiera ser llamado a un lo vas a querer –le dijo ella , Steve se sorprendio.

-porque –pregunto el

-el esta intentando ser aquel amigo que perdiste en la guerra Steve, pero lo cierto es que aun con todo la terapia del mundo el nunca volverá a ser el mismo bucky ,al igual que estoy segura que tu no eres el mismo Steve que se estrello en el artico. Yo creo que el cuando logre recuperarse será una combiancion del bucky de los 40 con el bucky de ahora. –le dijo skye , Steve se sentía un poco herido por que sabia que era verdad.

-ok gracias supongo , creo que hemos terminado por hoy –le dijo Steve saliedo del gimnacio. Skye se pateo mentalemente.

Steve le dejo de hablar por lo menos una semana antes de que el se acercara a disculparse y agradecerle por estar ahí para bucky.

Otro mes paso y la vida en la torre era tranquila bueno tranquila para ellos al menos , skye seguie en contacto con su antiguo equipo.

Natasha sonrio cuando una tarde skye estaba sentada junto a ella en la barra de la cocina y la vio mirar fijamente a james mordiendo su uña. De pronto skye se paro y fue hasta el sillón donde estaba james parándose detrás de el y tomo el cabello de james , noto como el primero se tenso pero casi al instante se relajo, skye comenzo a atar su cabello con una liga.

Skye se habia cansado de ver el cabello de james tapándole los ojos y estorbando. Por lo que una tarde simplemente no pudo mas y lo ato, ademas esos hermosos ojos azules merecían ser admirados era casi un crimen que estuvieran tapados.

James se tenso cuando sintió unas manos en su pelo, pero fue solo un instante por que reconocía las manos que lo trataba con ternura asi que el se dejo hacer.

-lo siento no podía mas –le dijo skye con una sonrisa besando su mejilla y regresando a su asiento.

Natasha realmente se sorprendio pero no dijo nada , a clint le iba a dar algo cuando bucky y skye se dieran cuanta de los claros sentimientos tenían.

Steve salio cuan sam al parecer una posible base de hydra pero de alguna manera tranquilo por que sabia que skye se quedaría con bucky. Steve podía ver lo mucho que skye lo queria y era mutuo bucky se veía mas sereno cuando ella estaba presente.

Skye se alarmo cuando escucho un grito que provenía del cuarto de james , skye corrió , lo bueno fue que ella se habia quedado viendo una película en el departamento de Steve y james.

Cuando skye entro en el cuarto james aun gritaba con mucha angustia. Skye se sento en la cama junto a el. Y comenzo a acarisiar su rostro.

-shh james esta bien , estas a salvo por favor despierta –pidio skye sin dejar de intentar consolarlo con su toque.

James abrió los ojos de golpe pero se tranquilizo poco a poco ante la voz dulce e quien acarisiaba su mejilla también.

-tranquilo esta todo bien –le dijo ella con calma.

-j podemos subir un poco la luz pero solo un poco –pidio skye en voz baja sabiendo que podía escucharla. Sin responder la luz subio un poco. Skye se preocupo cuando james no parecía responder y tenia su mirada perdida , skye suspiro al menos se veía tranquilo pero era claro que no estaba bien, skye se metio en la cama con el y solo lo abrazo como pudo intentando no asustarlo. Y comenzo a contarle historias de cuando era una niña y clint iba a visitarla. Skye no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo simplemente hablando. Pero ella se alivio cuando el se quedo simplemente dormido. Ella no lo solto , un par de veces mas tuvo que tranquilizarlo pero el no llego a despertar , fue cuando el sol comenzo a salir cuando por fin james parecía no iba volver a tener pesadillas que skye comenzo a realmente intentar dormir.

Skye desperto con un james mirándola fijamente.

-buenos días –dijo skye aun cansada.

-hola yo… tu no tenias que quedarte pude haberte hecho daño-le dijo james sabiendo que nunca se lo perdonaría si la lastimaba por una de sus pesadillas, skye era eso exactametne para el su cielo era la paz y la alegría.

-se cuidar de mi misma Barnes , aunque tienes suerte nadie me ha tenido en su cama antes de al menos una cena –le dijo ella coquetamente con una sonrisa , james sonrio también.

-supongo que entonces lo soy muñeca he –dijo el por instinto con una sonrisa , skye se derretía cuando james le sonreía de esa manera.

-que hora es –pregunto skye con un bostezo.

-las 9 de la mañana –le dijo el. Ella suspiro estirándose como un gato.

-bueno creo que es hora de irme –le dijo skye , el se obligo a no dejar notar su decepción pero se reprendió rápidamente el no podía pensar en skye de esa manera no merecía eso.

-gracias –le dijo el cuando ella estaba por salir. Ella le sonrio

-para eso están los amigos –le dijo ella.

Skye llego a el departamento que compartia con clint para encontrarse a natasha en la puerta, natasha le sonrio con la pregunta en la mirada y la ceja arqueada, skye rodo los ojos.

-el tuvo una pesadilla –le dijo skye , natasha no dejo de sonreir.-tasha no es lo que piensas deja de sonreir me da escalofríos, solo fui una buena amiga no podía dejarlo solo.

-si eso lo que te hace sentir mejor adelante-le dijo natasha.

Skye no le hiso caso y paso directo a su cuarto cuando cerro su puerta maldijo. Ese sentimiento que la molestaba desde poco despues deconocer a james eracada días mas fuerte y skye no podía negárselo mas estaba enamorada de el.

-mierda estoy tan jodida-dijo ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 **HOLA SE QUE HA SIDO UN TIEMPO , PERO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA VALIERA LA PENA. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO PORFAVOR REAGALENME UN REWIEV**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A :** **Quiero agradecer a:** **Marquesa-N1 , guest , nubessss, Tsune-sama , Sheiest Melanie_wanda JAIMOL ,lavida 134**

 **También a mis lectores fantasma a los que me han agregado a favoritos y dado sus alertas mil gracias**

 **Por favor un REWIEW?**

 **nos leemos pronto**

 **Los quiere**

 **By cinti**


End file.
